Madness is Like Gravity
by Starswim
Summary: Kathy tries to move on from her nightmare. But that task becomes difficult when chaos returns to Gotham, only this time a certain clown is causing it. To make matters worse, Kathy's little sister, Jenny, comes to town and becomes a part of the Joker's games. Now Kathy, Batman, and the rest must stop the Joker, before they fall into madness. Setting after BB and before Dark Knight
1. Chapter 1: What's Up with Kathy

_**Madness is Like Gravity**_

_**Written By Starswim**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to DC Comics or Dark Knight Trilogy films; except my original characters and plot.**_

**_Plot: _Kathy tries to get over Crane and move on from her nightmare last year. But that task becomes difficult when chaos returns to Gotham, only this time it's caused by a certain clown. To make matters worse, Kathy's little sister, Jenny, came to town and was forced to play a part of the Joker's games. Now Kathy, Bruce, Gordon, Lacey, Rachel, and Harvey are trying to end the Joker's madness before it's too late. Will they win the Joker's game? Or will they all fall into the madness? Following TDK...**

**Parings: [Bruce/Kathy/Crane]; [Lacey/Harvey/Rachel]; [Harley/Joker/Jenny]**

**A/N: Here it is! The sequel to Love is Merely a Madness! I hope you enjoy! I should tell that the first few chapters would take place after Batman Begins and before Dark Knight. For those who haven't read the first part of the Madness series then I suggest you read it. You don't have to, I just recommend it. I know nothing about politics, some of the names and info were mentioned in the awesome TV show Gotham and Gotham Tonight, I watched on Youtube. If I misused Gotham news or facts, I apologize; but this is fanfiction. Anything could happen! Right?!**

**OC Cast **

**Kathryn Knightly**** - ****Lucy Hale**

**Lacey Donaldson**** - ****Ashley Benson **

**Jennifer Knightly**** - Lily Collins**

**Harley Quinn isn't an OC. A lot of people imagined her as Britney Murphy (RIP), but I think that either Amanda Seyfried or Kristen Bell would be a perfect Harley Quinn. Poison Ivy? Angelina Jolie. The Riddler? David Tennent (Although I like Gotham's Riddler too, Corey Michael Smith.)**

**Anyway, on with the story...**

**Chapter 1: What's Up with Kathy**

**Setting: Weeks after the Fear incident...**

**(Song for this chapter: SOS by Rhianna)**

A pair of red high heels clicked on the Arkham floors, approaching to a young, dark-haired petite girl. The girl turned to face the owner of the red high heels and smiled.

"Hey, Harleen, you ready to get started?" the girl asked.

The blonde haired woman named Harleen smiled, "Absolutely, Kathy, but please call me Harley. Everyone does."

The women walked down the halls, and both were dressed in white coats and wore glasses.

"You know..." Kathy started a conversation, "after all that's happened in Gotham recently, I'm surprised that you want to work here."

"Well, I started off as an intern in Blackgate."

"Really, what made you decide to intern here in Arkham?"

"You see, Doctor, I think these super criminals are fascinating," Harleen explained, "They're more exciting, more... _challenging _than Blackgate."

Kathy looked at Harleen to see her look of passion, the same look she had when she started Arkham. Just like Harleen, Kathy had no idea about the dangers when she began as an intern.

"That's great... but I should probably warn you. The patients, we have here, are far too dangerous, not to mention psychotic. When I was intern here, I came across one patient who threatened to eat me and another doctor alive for breakfast."

Harleen giggled, assuming that Kathy was trying to scare her on her first day. What Kathy didn't know that Harley wasn't scared easily. "Oh, Kathy. You kidder!"

Kathy frowned at Harleen and shook her head, "Harley, I'm not kidding you. That monster is not a human being. He's like a mutant crocodile!"

Harleen slowed down her laugh, when she realized that Kathy was serious, "Oh, well... I'm sure I'll be fine, Kathy. Just tell me what I need to know."

"Well, for starters, we're not going to assign you to any patients anytime soon-"

"Aww!" Harley complained as if she was refused to get candy from a store.

"However, you will join me in a couple interviews, until Dr. Arkham says otherwise."

"How many patients have you treated, Kathy?"

"A couple, but I'm currently working on two patients currently. I'm happy to say that one of them is making great progress."

"Really? Who?"

"A man who calls himself _The Riddler_."

"The Riddler?"

Kathy nodded, "Mm-hm. He used to kidnap his victims and force them to play his game of riddles."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"It is, because if you don't answer his riddles right, you get electrocuted to death."

Harley gasped, "Wow... maybe that _is_ bad."

"Yeah, but now he is being more cooperative than the first time I met him. He used to give me this annoying nickname after a kitten." Kathy rolled her eyes at that thought.

"Like... _Kitty-Kat?"_

Kathy groaned and glared at Harleen, who smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry," she apologized weakly.

Kathy shook her head, "Please, don't call me that in the future, Harley. I prefer Kathy or Kat."

"Got it," Harleen gave her the thumbs up, and changed the subject, "So... who is the other patient, you're currently treating?"

"A botanist who is obsessed with plants. Pamela Isley is her name. I just started interviewing her, I'm replacing her former doctor, Dr. Kellerman."

"Did he quit?"

Kathy shook her head, "No, he's in the hospital."

"Aww... the poor man! What happened?"

Kathy paused, refusing to give details to Harleen, "Well, it's kind of a long story, but he'll recover soon... Anyway, if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me and _me only_. I would advise you to ask Dr. Arkham, but he is a stressful man, who doesn't like to be disturbed with a thousand questions." Kathy continued in a hush tone, "But don't tell him I said that, alright?"

"My lips are sealed," Harleen zipped her lips tightly shut, and pretended to lock her mouth and throw away the fake key.

Kathy smiled at her and giggled with her. Kathy felt really tense lately since that night in Gotham, and Harleen was the one who can make her smile. It's clear that Harleen had no idea what's happened to her, and Kathy would like to keep it that way. The last thing Kathy wanted was another person offering sympathy.

"Well, I have an interview coming up in a half an hour," Kathy said, "I know it's your first day here, but-"

"Don't bother to ask me, Kat!" Harleen cried out enthusiastically, "Count me in!"

"Alright then," Kathy grinned wider. She was amused to Harleen's perkiness. It's great that she's willing to help the crazies in Gotham. Arkham needed more people like her.

**~000~**

_"Patient interview #3," _Kathy stated after pushing a button on the recorder. She was sitting next to Harleen, and across from them was Kathy's patient, Pamela Isley (aka Poison Ivy).

"This is Doctor Knightly with Pamela Isley-"

"Oh, please, Doctor," Ivy said seductively, "call me Ivy. That is my name."

"Not according to your records, Pamela," Kathy pointed out.

Ivy was taken back by Kathy's attitude, but then her attention was on the intern next to Kathy. "Ooh, I see you brought a friend. Who might you be, my dear?"

Harleen opened her mouth to reply, but Kathy never gave her the chance.

"She's new, Pamela. So don't get any ideas."

Ivy's mouth dropped in shock, "Oh, Doctor, you hurt me. I only ask for the woman's name."

"It's Harleen," Harleen replied quietly, "H-Harleen Quinzel."

"Har-leen Quin-zel," Ivy repeated after her, then her ruby lips curled into a wicked smirk, "My. My. That _is _a pretty name. Do your friends call you _Harley_?"

Harleen nodded as she tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, "Yes."

"Well, _Harley,_ when I look at you, do you know what I see?"

Harleen shook her head, "No, what?"

"Potential. If you lose the glasses, put on a little lipstick, and open a few buttons; men would come chasing your tail." Ivy chuckled, "I know _I _would."

Harleen blushed at that thought. Kathy didn't want to hear it anymore. The criminal psychotics were always taking advantage of the interns who didn't know better. If Kathy wasn't here, Ivy would've used her skills to put Harleen under her spell, at least that's what happened to Dr. Kellerman.

"That's enough, Pamela!" Kathy snapped, "We're off subject."

"Sure. Sure," Ivy said, not taking her eyes off the intern.

"Pamela," Kathy called her name in a stern tone. Ivy finally looked at her doctor and laid her arms on the table, leaning closer to her.

"You know... you seem _tense_. Mind if I suggest a backrub to _soothe_ your stress?"

Kathy scoffed and shook her head, "Nice try, Pamela."

"Not from me, Silly, from a massage therapist. I know a masseuse who can really _ease_ your tension."

"Tempting," Kathy grumbled.

Ivy frowned, "Haven't you heard, Doctor? Stress isn't good for the soul. Why your negative energy is affecting me and my babies."

"Babies?" Harleen questioned Ivy's words.

Kathy rolled her eyes, "She means her plants."

"They're not just my plants!" Ivy snapped angrily, "They are _my_ children, and _I'm_ their Mother Nature!"

Harleen flinched at her sudden change of mood.

"Yeah," Kathy scoffed, "Right."

"Ooh, that reminds me. How is darling Stephen?" Ivy asked, changing the subject and her attitude.

Kathy frowned, knowing fully well she was referring to Dr. Kellerman, "Still in the hospital, no thanks to _you_."

"Whatever do you mean?" Ivy asked innocently, acting like she did nothing wrong.

"You almost killed him, Pamela!" Kathy snapped, "You kissed him with your venom lips, poisoning the poor guy. ."

Harleen gasped in shock and horror. _So that's why he's in the hospital!_ Harleen realized. Pamela wasn't showing the same sympathy as Harleen. She leaned back against her chair, folding her arms and pouting her lips.

"So?" Ivy asked.

Kathy scoffed, "So?! You're lucky that we found him before you did anymore damage! He has a wife and child! How do you think the kid feels if he lost his father?!"

"How do _you_ think the plants feel, when you trample them underfoot?!" Ivy snapped angrily, asking her own question, "The spores, you breathe in and destroys, have children. Why does Stephen deserves anything more than them? You people are ignoring what is happening in front of your eyes."

"So are you, Pamela. You refuse to accept the fact that you are NOT Mother Nature."

"I _AM_ Mother Nature!" Ivy slammed her fist against the table, causing Harleen to jump unwillingly. Kathy however wasn't afraid. Far from it, she was angry.

"Pamela, I suggest you sit down before I call security," Kathy patted on the table, indicating that there's a panic button below the table.

Ivy's angry expression softened into amusement. She laughed as she slowly sunk down on her seat, "You seriously believe the guards would be helpful. All the men here in this facility have an attraction for me."

"Not every man," Kathy whispered quietly.

Ivy heard her statement, smirking wickedly at her, knowing fully well who she's referring to, "Ah yes. The former doctor. You know you remind me of him. He too had this negative energy and seem so tense all the time."

Kathy clenched her jaw and tightened her fist. How dare she mentioned him! "Let's continue the-"

"Tell me, Kathy. How is dear Jonathan? Is he here? Are you two still together? Did the police capture him yet? Or did he abandon you?" Ivy asked the obvious questions, trying to taunt her and get under skin (the same way Kathy got under hers by talking to her about her _babies _as if they were nothing_)._

Harleen glared at Kathy with curiosity and full of question in her brain. _Who is Jonathan? Was he Kathy's lover? Why did Pamela mention the police? Did the man do something illegal?_

Kathy noticed Harleen questioning her silently. She really didn't want to talk about the former doctor to Harleen. Pamela was obviously trying to make her snap. Well, guess what?... She accomplished her task, she got under Kathy's skin. However, she refused to act unprofessional, especially in front of the new intern. She decided to handle this in a new approach.

She pushed the stop button on the recorder, and closed her notebook, "I think we're done here."

**~000~**

The full moon was shining in the Gotham night sky. Tonight was the most peaceful night in Gotham so far. Everyone got the word about the Batman, and every criminal was too scared to come out at night. People were free to walk home, not worrying about getting mugged or raped, knowing that their guardian angel was watching over them. Everyone was at peace... almost.

In Kathy's apartment, her blonde roommate, Lacey, had her body curled under the sheets, currently in a deep slumber, probably dreaming about Robert Pattinson shirtless. Kathy was complete opposite. She was tossing and turning, having trouble sleeping. She still had nightmares about _that night_.

She saw images of herself in Arkham, taken hostage by the man she trusted most. The man who claimed he loved her. The man who had a dark side.

_Scarecrow._

Then she saw her deepest fear: Snakes. They were everywhere. All over her captor. All over the room, slithering and hissing. Some were holding her arms and legs together as if they were rope. She can feel them crawling down her body, hissing against her ear. She saw one about to bite her ankle, where her mark was from her first snake bite.

"_No! NO! Please!"_ Kathy begged the snake not to bite her. "NO!" Before she could watch it's fangs pierce her skin, her eyes were wide open. She sat upright, relieved that her nightmare was over... for now.

She rubbed her fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp. She really wanted to have one peaceful night for once. This was ridicules. Why can't she have a decent dream like Lacey was having? Kathy can tell that Lacey probably was having a explicit dream by the moans and groans she's hearing.

Kathy turned to her nightstand to check the time from her phone. Instead, she spotted something, she didn't expect to see. It wasn't a something, it was... _someone_. The room is so dark, she couldn't quite make out. It didn't matter who it was. This person shouldn't be in her home, let alone her room.

Kathy screamed in terror. The figure quickly got on top of Kathy, covering her screams and cries. Kathy was throwing her fists on the figure's back, trying to get the person off her. The stranger's breath was against her ear, whispering her name.

"Kathryn."

Kathy stopped her cries and widen her eyes in fear. There was only one person who called her by her elegant name, besides her mom. The stranger's voice was obviously male, so the thought of mom being here crossed out her theory. There was only one person she had in mind.

"Kathryn, it's me."

Kathy muffled out words against the man's hand, words that were hard to understand.

"I know I shouldn't be here, but I had to see you."

The man's words sounded heartfelt as if he really cared to see her. Did he really care, or did he just showed up to hurt her and Lacey again?

"Now I'm going to take my hand off and when I do, you're not going to scream. Understood?"

Her first instinct _was_ to scream. It was in her nature. If a man broke inside a woman's home, she would've screamed, fought, even called the police. But this was her frenemy she's talking to. If she really was talking to _him_ and not his dark side, then he wouldn't hurt her. To avoid any confrontation and help Lacey avoid another head injury, Kathy agreed.

Once she nodded, he removed his hand and his weight on her. Kathy slowly raised herself and cautiously stepped off the bed, without taking her eyes off the dark man.

She walked out of the room, and the man followed right behind her. If they were going to talk, they needed talk privately without waking Lacey from her pleasant dreams.

Kathy quickly walked to the living room where the light switch was, and turned on the light. The room shined brightly, she could now see the man's face.

"Are you afraid, Kathryn?" he asked.

Kathy flinched by the tone of his voice, that was the worst question he asked. Attempting to be brave, she obviously denied her fear.

"Then why aren't you looking at me?"

Kathy let out a shaky breath, "Because I _am_ afraid. I'm afraid that I won't see Jonathan. Instead I'll see his dark side."

The former doctor chuckled as he took slow steps to the girl, laying his large hand on her small shoulder. Kathy gasped at the sudden contact.

"You don't need to be scared of me, Kathryn. It's me. The man you fell in love with."

"Is it really?" Kathy asked.

"Of course it is," he insisted, "Scarecrow is under control. I took my meds before I came here."

From the tone of his voice, Kathy could tell that he was telling the truth. He really wanted to see her, keeping her safe from the maniac. But why did he come back for her? Kathy turned.

Kathy widen her eyes, couldn't believe that he's really here. He looked like the same with his glasses and expensive suit, the only thing out of place were the bandages across his nose and the side of his head, and a big bruise on his left cheek.

"Oh my God!" Kathy covered her mouth and stared at his bandages in horror. It seemed like Lacey wasn't the only one, who had been beaten up. "What happened to you?"

Jonathan chuckled, "Let's just say that your friend gave me quite a beating herself."

"I hate to say it, Jonathan, but you deserved it. You gave Lacey a concussion."

"But she's well, is she not?"

"Yeah," Kathy folded her arms and narrowed her eyes at Jonathan, silently asking him an obvious question.

"I suppose you're wondering why I came."

"Where have you been?" Kathy demanded, "Why did you leave without notice?"

"Believe me, Kathryn, I wanted to see you. Explain-" Jonathan reached out to grab her hand, but she yanked her hand away.

"There's nothing to explain about, Jonathan!" Kathy snapped, "We both know what you did!"

"Kathryn," Jonathan tried to soothe and comfort her, but when she resisted, he grabbed both her hands tightly, making sure that she wouldn't escape his grip. "All I've been trying to do was keep you safe. You have no idea how much I wanted us to be happy together."

"I read your journal, Crane," she said firmly.

Jonathan's face fell, she never called him by his last name before. "So you read the whole thing?"

Kathy paused. It's true that she read it, but not the whole thing. She couldn't find the heart to do so. Why would she need to risk her already broken heart to read more of Crane's hurtful words on those pages?

"Of course I did," she lied.

"Then you should know that my feelings for you were real."

"You plan to hurt me, pretended to love me-"

"No!" Jonathan snapped, causing Kathy to jump unwillingly. She attempted to get out of his grip, but no dice.

"Yes!" Kathy cried back, having tears fall from her eyes, "Jonathan, you plan to poison me, using me as research!"

"At first, it was like that," Jonathan admitted, "but it's not true anymore. Kathryn, before we were together, I made deals with bad people. I couldn't let you get involved, I did everything I could to protect you! I made sure that I was in control before I could go near you. That night was a bad night for both of us. It was hell. I didn't want that for you, Kathryn. I love you."

"If you love me so damn much then why didn't you stay and get help?!" Kathy demanded in sobs, "Why did you leave?"

"I'm a wanted man now, Kathryn." Jonathan gripped her shoulders, pleading her to understand his intensions. "You must understand that I couldn't get arrested. They'll send me to Arkham! You know what it's like in there, and what they do to patients! And..." Jonathan paused, holding back what he was going to say.

"And what?" Kathy asked curiously.

"And..." Jonathan took a deep breath before speaking, "And I thought it would be better for you if I stayed gone. I couldn't put you through any more of this nightmare I'm dealing with."

"Then why did you come back?"

Jonathan raised his hands, cupping her face and staring into her dark eyes. "I want to see you," he replied in a whisper. "I missed you. I want to see your lovely face again."

Kathy looked up at his eyes, and regretted it. She'd forgotten how hypnotic his eyes were and she would fall under his spell just by looking at them.

"And I know that deep down, you miss me too... Do you, Kathryn?" Jonathan asked huskily.

Kathy was silent for a long minute. Those eyes were putting her in a trance, it was telling her not to resist. She couldn't deny him, no matter how hard she tried.

"...Yes," Kathy replied quietly.

Jonathan smiled at her right answer.

Before she could comprehend what's happening, his lips were attached to hers, giving her a longest and desperate kiss. All the good memories appeared before Kathy's mind. She wrapped her arms around her neck and stood on top of her toes, kissing him back.

Kathy's common sense was gone, her guard was down. She gave in this temptation.

Jonathan's lips were moving down to her neck. She could feel his warm breath and sweet whispers.

"Kathy... Kathy..."

**~000~**

"KATHY!"

Kathy opened her eyes widely and gasped, feeling someone shaking her roughly. She noticed that her iPhone alarm went off, and Lacey was the one who's shaking her.

"Kathy, wake up!" Lacey cried out.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Kathy said, pushing Lacey's away from her.

"You have to get ready! We can't be late for work!"

Kathy yawned as she sat up, rubbing her tired eyes. She really wished that she can sleep in.

"What time is it?"

Lacey rushed to her closet and got out a pair of boots, "Thirty minutes after the alarm. We overslept!"

Kathy widen her eyes in shock, "SUGAR!" Kathy leaped out of her bed and started getting dressed. She couldn't believe that she slept through her alarm. She's always wake up when her alarm went off, why didn't it happen this morning? Kathy knew why. Even if Crane wasn't here, she still blame her for a bad night's rest.

**~000~**

"Kathy?... Kathy?" Harleen banged her fist against the desk to get her attention. Kathy gasped and sat upright, looking at her intern through her big lens.

"Harley, don't do that!" Kathy cried out.

"I'm sorry, but I've been calling your name and didn't get a response," Harleen explained as she laid the folder on the desk. Kathy glanced at the folder, then her eyes gazed at Harleen questionably.

"What's this?" Kathy demanded.

"Um... the report on Pamela. Remember? You asked me to copy it and give it to you for Dr. Arkham."

Kathy paused, until the realization hit her, "Oh, that. Just..." She waved her hand nonchalantly, "Put it in the cabinet under I."

Harleen nodded as she did just that.

"I'll give it to Arkham at the end of the day," Kathy's eyes were back on the desk.

Harleen turned back to Kathy, narrowing her eyes at her skeptically. Kathy sensed eyes on her, she looked up to see Harleen staring.

"What?"

"Kathy..." Harleen paused, carefully thinking hard about what she's going to say before she said it. When she thought about her words, she reluctantly spoke, "Are you feeling, alright?"

Kathy was taken back by her question, "Why do you ask that?"

"It's just that you've been acting funny and more..."

"What?"

"Agitated."

Kathy shrugged, "Well, I didn't get much sleep last night. I slept though my alarm, never happened to me before. So yeah, I do feel agitated." Kathy's eyes were on the paperwork from her desk.

"Want me to get you anything?" Harleen offered.

Kathy stopped writing and looked up at her intern, "Now that you mentioned it, how about you get me a coke from the vending machine?" Kathy was about to stand up to get her purse about, "Here, I'll get you some mon-"

"Oh! No! No! No!" Harleen declined with a grin, "I'll happy to get it for you with my own money."

Kathy's furrowed her eyebrows at her, surprised that she was willing to pay a dollar to get her a drink. "No, that's okay-"

"I insist!"

Kathy should know better, but Harleen offered. It's not everyday you get offered a great deal than this. Maybe having an intern had it's perks. "You sure?" Kathy asked, "I don't mind-" Kathy didn't finished her question, because Harleen was already out to go to the vending machine in the break room.

"That's one crazy doctor," Kathy mumbled with a grin as she sat back down on her chair and continued her paperwork.

Harleen was taking forever with that coke. It didn't take long to go to a vending machine, put the money in, take the coke, and go back to the office. The break room was only a few floors away, the elevator was the fastest way to get there.

As Kathy was waiting patiently, her phone rang inside her drawer. Kathy took it out to see that she received a text message from a good friend.

_"Hey **Nancy**, how's work?"_

Kathy smiled at the name her friend gave her (Well, she gave to him.) She texted him back.

_"Fine, thank you. Despite being twenty minutes late and missed a session with Nigma."_

"_That sucks. And unusual. You're usually never late, what happened?"_

_"Missed my alarm. Like you said, unusual."_

_"What happened? Did you have an exhausting night?"_

_"You could say that."_

_"Listen, I know you're busy, same with me running the company, I was wondering if we could go have dinner Saturday night."_

Kathy paused, thinking about her future schedule. Every week, she and her friend always hang out in the movies or fancy restaurants. She always loved it, because spending time with her friend always took her mind off of work and her nightmares. When she's with him, she felt... normal, despite the fact that she's hanging out with a billionaire. The paparazzi always chased after him, hoping to get him on tape.

_"Kathy?" _her friend texted, making sure if she's there.

Before Kathy could reply, her office door flew wide opened. Kathy looked up to see Harleen rushing toward her desk with excitement and a hint of anxiety in her eyes.

"Kathy! You wouldn't believe what happened!"

Kathy stood up from her desk, staring at her intern confusingly. "Harley, what took you so long? Where's my drink?" she demanded, noticing that Harleen didn't have a coke on either hand.

"That's not important!" Harleen grabbed her hand, and before Kathy even knew it, they were already out in the halls.

"Harley, where are you taking me?!"

"Come on, Kathy! Pick up the pace! We can't miss this!"

"Miss what?!" Kathy demanded, hating the suspense. Wherever Harleen was dragging her to, it must be important. Kathy and Harleen made it to the entrance of Arkham, where there's a huge crowd out front, staring at something. Their bodies were blocking the women's view.

"What's going on?" Kathy asked in a whisper, wondering what's happening.

They heard the security guards, Kathy recognized one guard's voice (Aaron Cash), telling the doctors to back away or move over. The women stood there right behind the doctors, watching them shift a bit.

"As I was getting your coke, I heard a female nurse, screaming down the hall, telling everyone that _the_ patient is here. Everyone from the break room dashed out the room, leaving me alone. I knew that you didn't want to miss it, so I came to the office to get you."

Kathy glared at Harleen with widen eyes. When she said that _the_ patient was here, Kathy knew what she's talking about, even though the name hadn't been mentioned. Fear, anxiety, and a bit relief had taken over Kathy's body. Her stomach was churning. Her heart was racing, she could practically hear it through her chest. Her anxiety heightened when the doctors moved, clearing the path for the guards. They wheeled _the patient_ down the hall.

The girls gasped to see the strapped patient's face smeared makeup, not mistaking the scars that gave him a permanent smile on his face.

"Ladies, back away," the officer named Aaron Cash commanded. The girls obliged, not taking their eyes off the patient, but Kathy quickly looked away when the patient's eyes turned to them.

"Evening, ladies," he greeted them with a grin, showing off his yellow teeth.

"E-Evening," Harleen replied nervously, grinning back at him. Kathy glared at Harleen in shock. Her intern looked like she was a fangirl or something. His grin widened and laughed maniacally.

"SHUT YOUR YAP, CLOWN!" Aaron snapped at the patient. That's right, the patient was the most popular and really dangerous, not to mention really psychotic. Known to be the Clown Prince of Crime. The Joker.

The Joker ignored Aaron's command and let out an evil chuckle as he was wheeled further down the hall, without taking his eyes off the girls. Harleen's stared back, her eyes filled with fascination. Kathy, however, wasn't looking, she was afraid. Every doctor had every right to be. He was known to break people's offices and get out of his cell easily. He was off the streets, thank the good Lord, but in here... This place was like a funhouse to him. A very creepy and dangerous one. Kathy and the other doctors' lives were at stake. He's always one step ahead.

"Dr. Knightly," another authoritative voice called out to the shaken doctor. Kathy turned around to see Jeremiah Arkham standing there, who folded his arms and stared down at the young doctor. "I would like to speak with you. In my office. Privately, please."

Kathy nodded, "Of course, Doctor. As soon as I-"

"Now!" He said more forcefully, causing Harleen and Kathy to jump. He turned away from the girls and headed back to his office.

"Are you in trouble?" Harleen asked in a whisper.

"No idea," Kathy answered with a shrug, "One way to find out." Kathy left Harleen alone, heading to Dr. Arkham's office.

**A/N: Happy New Year, everybody! I was thinking that the best way to start 2015 was to publish a sequel. I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter. If you have any ideas, comments, critiques - Review!**

**What does Dr. Arkham want to talk to Kathy about? Was Kathy's night with Jonathan just a dream or real? Will she reunite with him and reconcile, or move on to another man? I set up a poll in my profile page.**

**What about the Joker? What are his future plans? Will he try to seduce Arkham's new intern like the comics? If he tries, will Harley fall for his trap?**

**My new OC does NOT make her appearance until the story of Dark Knight begins. When she does, how is she going to handle Gotham?**

**Last but now least my other OC, Lacey Donaldson. According to the epilogue of _Love is Merely a Madness, _she has eyes set on a certain candidate for Gotham's new DA. Will they end up together, or will it be just be like the movie and he be with Rachel instead? Questions. Questions. All Answers will be in future chapters.**

**For those who didn't subscribe the author alert, I recently published a Thor fanfic: _When Storms Come and Stars Collide. _It's a Loki/OC fic, so if you're interested, I encourage you to read it. Thank you.**

**I had a few technical difficulties with this chapter, I'm having trouble updating this!**


	2. Chapter 2: Make Your Own Luck

**_Chapter 2: Make Your Own Luck_**

**_Disclaimer: read chapter 1_**

**_(This chapter is mostly about my other OC, Lacey Donaldson)_**

**_(Song for this chapter: Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepson)_**

Everything was going crazy in the DA's office. There were news reporters interviewing the candidates running for DA. Rachel and Lacey were watching the debate. Everything was happening so fast for Lacey. It was like yesterday, they had a funeral for their former DA, Carl Finch. Today, there's an election as if this happened under normal circumstances.

The three candidates were Dana Worthington, Roger Garcetti, and Harvey Dent.

After Carl died, Roger was currently taking his place, until the election was over. Rachel was still the assistant DA, and Lacey was just _the help (_according to Roger).

Lacey didn't like Roger very much. He reminded her of Crane, he's evil. Mostly he was too strict and demanding with Lacey when it came to making his coffee with perfection. One slip and she'll receive an earful and long lecture about her _atrocious mistake from an incompetent girl_.

Rachel and Lacey were keeping a watchful eye on the candidates, carefully choosing their vote. This person had to be like Carl. This district attorney must have the passion to stop the corrupt and crime on the streets. This person must have the courage and the boldness, no matter the circumstances. The women knew that person was NOT Roger.

Roger was a fraud, a corrupt. He even wanted to put Batman behind bars for doing something right in this city. They couldn't let Roger be the new DA. There were rumors about him being a part of the mob. The last thing Gotham needed was a corrupted DA. If the girls had to be pick, it would come down to Dana or Harvey.

Dana Worthington worked as a Victim's advocate, who believed she's representing the _people_ in Gotham. As far as Lacey could tell, she's fine with the Batman on the streets, fighting crime. She knew that desperate times called for desperate measures.

Same with Harvey Dent, who's currently wiping the corruption from the police department. He prosecuted a bunch of them, especially Arnold Flass, who harassed Lacey in the past. Whoever took that guy off the streets had her vote, it's Harvey.

However, it would be cool to have some girl power in the DA's office. Dana would be a great DA, and would treat Lacey and Rachel better.

Lacey's mind went back to Harvey, he spoke with passion and not to mention how handsome he was. He's like the blonde version of Superman. The people in Metropolis had their hero, Gotham had theirs (Two heroes actually).

After the debate, Rachel and Lacey left the building and walked toward their cars.

"What did you think of the debate?" Rachel asked Lacey curiously, "I hope it didn't bore you."

Lacey shrugged, "It did, but if you want to become an attorney, you can't get bored."

"How's the money for law school coming?"

Lacey's face changed. She grinned, "Outstanding."

"Great. How close are you to making your goal?"

"More than enough! I received a generous donation."

Rachel furrowed her brows at her questionably, "What?"

"I got a donar who was willing to pay for the expenses."

"Really? Who?"

Lacey smiled, "Bruce Wayne!"

Rachel's eyes widen in shock, "W-What?"

Lacey grinned widely, "Surprise?"

Rachel couldn't believe that Lacey mentioned the man's name. Rachel hadn't spoke to the billionaire since their last meet. Their last talk didn't go well as she hoped. Her mind flashbacked the day at the burnt down manor...

_After Bruce and Rachel's long kiss, they broke apart to look at each other in the eyes. Rachel confessed her feelings for him, and she's dying to hear Bruce saying he loved her too._

_"I love you too, Rachel Dawes," Bruce replied quietly. _

_There it was. The five words Rachel wanted to hear since their childhood. She was so excited she wanted to kiss him again. But felt Bruce holding her still, keeping from coming any closer. What's the matter? Why was Bruce stopping her from kissing him?_

_"But I can't," Bruce whispered in sadness._

_What? Rachel was confused. First, he told her that he loved her, now he's telling her that he can't. Can't what? She was dumbfounded. Rachel lowered her arms to her sides and gave him a questionable look on her face. _

_"You can't?" she asked quietly._

_"I can't tell you... everything. There's so much to tell."_

_Tell her what? What was he talking about? His explanation about his disappearance? His thoughts about the recent event in Gotham? His burnt down house? All Rachel could do was nod like an idiot, "You're right. There is."_

_"I want you to know that I love you. I'll always love you... as my best friend."_

_Did he said friend? Was that all she could be with him? Just a friend? Rachel's heart cracked. Tears from a broken heart threatened to fall._

_"I'll always be there for you," he assured her, "If you need anything, I'll be there. I'll always be your friend. That's all I can give..."_

_She should've known better. It's been seven years since they last seen each other. Did she actually believe that he's going to be the same Bruce, she knew since their childhood. If this was how it's going to be for now on... Then so be it..._

"Rachel? Rachel?!" Lacey's voice pulled Rachel out of her thoughts.

Rachel looked at her intern questionably, "I'm sorry?"

Lacey raised a brow at her, "You okay? You looked as if your mind time traveled."

Rachel shook her head, "Lace... I-I'm fine. Really. I'm fine... So Bruce gave you the doe for school, huh?"

"Basically, he offered me a bribe to forgive him on our last _date. _Mostly I don't take bribes, but I'll be happy to take them from a generous billionaire."

"I thought he apologized to you, and you two were planning a date-"

"Oh, we did," Lacey assured her, "We went out again. He took me out to a VIP club. Couldn't remember the name. They had best handmade drinks."

Rachel couldn't help but have a green monster in her. A part of her wished it was _her _Bruce went to the VIP club with.

"What happened?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Well..." Lacey sighed heavily. Rachel could tell this wasn't a good sign, hearing Lacey's sigh and hesitation. Lacey continued reluctantly, "He... Well... When I get to know him, he... I could tell he wasn't interested in me. It was a pity date really. I knew it, and sadly, Bruce knew it too."

"So he basically gave you a bribe to forget both disaster dates?"

"Pretty much."

Rachel's green monster disappeared. She looked at her friend with sympathy, "Oh, Lace, I'm so sorry."

Lacey giggled, "Don't be! I had a taste of fine wine and have 40K in my pocket. Greatest thing that has ever happened to me!"

Rachel smiled, "So when are starting your law education?"

"Until the next semester." Lacey jumped happily, "I'm so excited! I feel like my eighteen-year-old self who went back in time to undo her stupid mistake! Leaving college was stupid in my part."

"Well, you're doing fine, Lace," Rachel encouraged her, "You're growing up. You left that awful waitress job. You're barely had one-night stands with strange guys, you meet at bars."

Lacey blushed from embarrassment and smiled sheepishly, "Well..."

Rachel narrowed her eyes at her suspiciously, "Lacey, please tell me that you didn't?"

"What?! No!"

Rachel gave her an unconvincing look.

Lacey sighed heavily, "Okay, I did meet one guy at the movies. He was _so_ cute! He looked exactly like Ian Somerhalder!"

"What's his name?"

"I don't know," Lacey said admittedly, "I think it's Jack... Jack something."

"Did you two-"

"No, of course not. We had a short conversation about the movie. That's it! I really am trying not to be too... you know... easy. I'm keeping my guard up. I met him, but he gave me his number. Don't remember where I put it though."

"Good for you," Rachel nodded in approval, "About the keeping your guard up, I mean." She changed the subject as they continued walking, "Anyway, you're working really hard to become a lawyer, and you're doing a great job as an intern. Heck! You could be the next DA."

Lacey laughed, "I wouldn't go _that_ far, Rachel. You have the passion. How about _you_ become the DA and I'll be your assistant."

Rachel smiled, as they approached their vehicles that were parked next to one another, "Tempting offer, but I think I'll stick as an assistant."

"You never know, Rach. You might be good," Lacey unlocked her car and opened her door.

Rachel nodded in agreement, as she unlocked hers, "That's true. So what are your plans tonight?"

"Um... Hanging out with a friend. Why?"

Rachel hoped that Lacey's friend wasn't the guy, who she said looked like Ian Somerhalder. Hopefully, the guy wouldn't be a jerk to her. She shook that thought out and continued, "Well, make sure you and your friend watch GCN at eight."

Lacey furrowed her eyebrows at her questionably, "Why?"

Rachel gave her intern a smile and silently told her, "_You'll have to wait and see." _She got in the car and started the engine without answering Lacey.

"Why? What's going to happen?!" Lacey demanded. Instead of Rachel answering her question, she already left. Lacey sighed, knowing that there's only two ways to get her answer. Either text her constantly until she cracks, or take her suggestion by watching the Gotham News at eight.

**~000~**

Lacey parked her car at a stone church building. She entered inside and saw couple kids running down the stairs and down the hall, they looked like they're seven or eight years old. She gasped and jumped back when an unexpected group of teen boys ran past her, almost knocking her down, and went through a door, they were laughing happily.

She went up the steps tiredly, thanks to her heels. She made it to a small door and knocked it.

"Enter," a voice commanded through the door.

Lacey did just that, and entered a small office, greeting the elderly man sitting on the chair with a friendly grin.

The elderly man looked up from his computer and turned his chair to face the blonde. He smiled, taking off his specks and standing up from his chair.

"Miss Donaldson!" the man laughed heartedly, giving the girl a warm hug. "Welcome back!"

"It's nice to see you too, Father," Lacey replied, patting his back, "It would really be a welcome if you call me by my first name."

Father Reilly chuckled as he released Lacey from his fatherly embrace, "Old habits, Miss Donaldson."

Lacey couldn't help but continue to smile at the loving man, despite the fact that he's being formal.

"Are you here for the weekly pick up?"

Lacey nodded, "Yeah. Is he done with his studies?"

"Well..." Father Reilly checked his watch to check the time, "It's 2:45. The children from his class should be done by now. Follow me, and I'll take you to him." He left the office, followed by Lacey.

They walked down the steps, while talking.

"So how is he doing... since he first came here?" Lacey asked the priest.

Father Reilly sighed heavily, "Better than before, I can tell you that. It's a horrible tragedy he was forced to go through so young."

"But he _is_ getting better, right?" Lacey questioned him, "How are the boys treating him?"

"Hopefully well."

"You hope?" Lacey asked, "You never watched him."

"I'm sorry, Miss Donaldson," Father Reilly apologized, "You should know how busy being a priest and running an orphanage can be. I'm not getting any younger."

"Forgive me, Father," Lacey offered the priest her own apology, "I don't mean to be pushy. I'm just worried about him... ever since that night... and his parents murdered by the inmates in Arkham... I-"

"I understand," he said with a sad smile.

They made to a door that led to the boys' playground.

"I'm glad you're here, Miss Donaldson," the priest said admittedly, "You're like an angel from God. An angel, the boy is looking forward to seeing every week." He opened the door and politely gestured Lacey to enter first, before he entered as well.

Lacey looked around to see a lot of boys outside. Bunch of them were playing basketball; some were spinning themselves on the wheel till they got sick; most were on the playground, sliding down slides and swinging swings.

"You want me to help you find him," Father Reilly offered.

Lacey shook her head, not taking her eyes off the children. "No, Father, I think I'm good. I'll let you get back to running the place." She turned her head to the side, stretching her rosy pink lips into a smile.

Father Reilly nodded, "Very well. But you know the rules, Miss Donaldson, be sure to bring him back at 7:30 sharp. I'm sure you remember what happened two weeks ago-"

"With all due your respect, Father, Nathan and I were watching _Cars_ in the movie theater. We had no idea that the movie would be over passed his curfew."

"Yes, well, make sure you use your time with him a little more wisely. You should be thankful to the Good Lord that you were given a second chance."

"Isn't that what the Bible taught us? Forgive and forget?"

Father Reilly nodded in agreement, "Good day, Miss Donaldson." With that being said, he went back inside the building.

Lacey looked around the playground to analyze each and every boy, looking for one. She looked at the basketball court, and most of the boys were tall teens. Her eyes were on the spinning wheel, and most of the boys were five years old, walking around the wheel dizzily. She looked at the slides, but didn't see the boy she was looking... until her eyes searched the swings.

She spotted one particular boy at the end, who separated himself from the boys. His head lowered, with his blonde locks covering his face, blocking Lacey's view.

She walked over to the swing set, closer to the boy without him noticing. Then, before he knew it, she gave the boy a slight push, swinging him. He jumped off in shock and turned around to see who pushed him. His anxious face changed when he realized who it was. He smiled and ran towards her.

"Lacey!"

She grinned as he held him and spun him around, "Hey there, Nate!"

"I thought school would never end!" Nathan cried out as Lacey set his feet back on the ground.

"Same with me at work. Now that we finished our work, how about you and I have ice cream at Baskin-Robins? What do you say?"

Nathan opened his mouth while smiling happily, "Ice cream?! Really?!"

Lacey laughed, amused by his facial expression, "Really!"

"Then lets get out of here!" Nathan grabbed her hand and tried to drag her out of the orphanage.

"Alright! Hold your horses, kiddo," Lacey said.

"Can I get the large cone again?" Nathan asked.

"Uh, I don't think so," Lacey replied as the two of them walked out of the playground, holding hands. "The last time I ordered you the large cone, you didn't finish it."

"I'll try to finish it this time!" Nathan begged, "Please!"

**~000~**

Lacey and Nathan were walking on the sidewalk of Gotham, eating their ice cream. Lacey ordered a cup of mint chocolate chip; while Nathan asked for a large chocolate cone, but got a small size instead.

The Aftermath of that night, the police eventually found Nathan's parents, who were butchered to death by an inmate or more from Arkham. Since Nathan had no other relative to take him in, The police immediately took the poor boy to St. Swithin's church that also held an orphanage for boys.

After Lacey's recovery from that night, she began to visit him and grew attached to the young boy; Nathan felt the same for Lacey. They spent time together at the orphanage for a couple weeks, until recently.

After weeks of begging and pleading, Father Reilly reluctantly agreed to let Lacey take him outside the orphanage for a couple hours till his curfew. Nathan enjoyed life outside the church, not that there's something wrong with the place, he just enjoyed walking around the city with his friend/protector by his side.

"So how's life in the orphanage doing?" Lacey asked Nathan curiously, .

Nathan shrugged, still licking his ice cream, "Fine."

"Just fine?"

Nathan nodded, "Mm-hm. How's work?"

"_Fine." _Lacey mimicked Nathan's previous answer.

Nathan chuckled, licking his cone, earning a chocolate beard. Lacey looked at his face, only to laugh loudly. He looked up at her with furrowed brows.

"What?" he asked.

Lacey's laughter turned into tiny giggles. She kneeled down in front of him, "Hold still."

Nathan jerked his head back, when Lacey spit her sleeve and reached it towards his face, "Eww! Gross!"

"What?" Lacey asked, wiping Nathan's chocolate face, "Would you rather walk in public with chocolate on your face?"

"Sure," Nathan shrugged, "I don't care."

Lacey rolled her eyes, then noticed a brown stain on his shirt, "Oh crap! Now you got ice cream on your front."

Nathan zipped up his jacket, covering the small chocolate stain, "There. Problem solve."

"We should've brought a napkin with us." Lacey stood up and stirred her cup with her spoon, taking a couple bites before it would melt , "Make sure you don't get it on your jacket. Alright?"

Nathan sighed, licking his cone without having a chocolate beard, changing the subject.

"What's going on at the election?" Nathan asked.

Lacey was taken back by his question, she didn't expect him to ask about that, "I didn't know you cared. A child like you should care about having fun, not politics."

"Gotham's News are interesting. I mostly care about Batman."

"Ah..." Lacey smirked in realization, "so that's why you care. You worried that the new DA would plan to take Batman off the streets."

"Should you be worried too?"

"Of course. Gotham is getting better thanks to him, and I don't want anyone like _Roger_ ruin it." Lacey spat the candidates name as if he was a bitter taste in her mouth.

"I wish I was old enough to vote."

"Maybe you will in the next ten years."

"Nine years to be exact," Nathan corrected her.

Lacey gave him a skeptical glare, "You're actually counting down?"

Nathan shook his head, "No, I'm just better at math."

Lacey chuckled, "True."

The two of them made it to Gotham's City Hall. Lacey stopped, when she spotted a familiar figure.

"Lacey?" Nathan questioned her while licking his cone, wondering why they stopped walking.

Lacey watched a certain handsome attorney talking to a teenage boy, dressed in a black hoodie and jeans.

"Why did we stop?" Nathan questioned her again. Lacey didn't reply as she stared at Harvey's hair, then moved on to his lips that were moving.

"Lacey? Are you in a different planet?" When she didn't answer the boy, Nathan followed her gaze to see what's keeping her. He realized that she was looking at the man, he recognized, talking to the boy.

"Mr. Dent?" Nathan said out loud. His name finally pulled Lacey out of her trance.

She looked down at him confusingly, "You know him?"

Nathan looked at her as if she said something stupid, "Duh! I see him on the papers and TV!"

"Hey, I don't need the smart mouth," Lacey snapped. "I see him in person. He's running for the DA's office."

"Have you talked to him?" Nathan asked.

Lacey shrugged, "Yeah..." She knew that she had a conversation with the attorney only once. That conversation started off well, but then it went downhill. She insulted his campaign posters and slogan: _I Believe in Harvey Dent! _right in front of him, and didn't realize who he was. She hadn't talked to him since that first meeting.

Nathan can tell from her voice tone that she hardly talked to the guy. Either she was nervous or too busy to do so. "Well, why don't we talk to him?" Nathan suggested.

"No," Lacey said quickly.

"Why not?!" Nathan demanded, "He's just a guy!"

"Because..." Lacey paused to think of a good reason, "Because he's busy! Look at him!"

Nathan scoffed, "At least we could do is say hello."

"I-I can't!" Lacey cried out without thinking, "The last time we talked it ended bad!"

"So what?!" Nathan asked.

"So?! Nathan, you don't understand! When people say things that are SO stupid, they know that they can't face the guy again."

"I have a feeling that you said something stupid to him."

"You might say that."

"Well, at least you could do is say sorry."

"I can't!"

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Of course you can. You're Lacey Donaldson, you're not afraid of anything. You weren't afraid of fighting Scarecrow!"

"Hey, Scarecrow is different! I'm NOT afraid of fighting the creep! _That guy_, on the other hand, scares me!" Lacey declared, pointing at Harvey. She took Nathan's hand, "Let's just keep walking."

Nathan groaned, "Fine... You stay here, while _I _say hello." Lacey widen her eyes in shock, feeling Nathan escaped her tight grip.

"Nathan, no!" Lacey tried to pull him back to her side, but he was already off, heading to the handsome attorney. This was NOT going to end well! She just knew it.

"Kid, you screwed up." Harvey declared to the young boy, "Big time!" Harvey paused and stared at the young boy, who had fear in his eyes. The teenager had just been caught stealing and ditching school. The two cops a few feet from them were ready to take the boy away.

"But..." the teen looked at Harvey with hope in his eyes. Harvey continued gently, taking something from his pocket, that revealed to be a coin, "You're still young, you deserve a second chance. I have a bet for you." He tossed the coin in the air, catching it with his hand, "You call heads or tails. You win, we'll let you go. You lose... well..." Harvey trailed off, not stating the obvious.

"Bet!" the teen said anxiously.

Harvey chuckled, amused by the boy's patience, "Not so fast. There's a catch."

_Oh no! Not a catch_! The teen thought to himself.

"It's not so bad. Trust me." Harvey assured him with a smile, "If you win..." He looked up and pointed at the sky above them, "You take this as a sign from God, telling you to go back to school and get your life straight!" Harvey returned his attention to the teen and pocked his shoulder. "Can you promise that? Do _you_ promise that?"

The boy nodded, "Yes, Sir."

Harvey smiled in satisfaction. "Alright then..." He flipped the coin in the air, and it slowly fell back on the man's hand. He took his hand that was holding the tossed the coin, and placed it over his back hand. "Call."

"Heads!" the teen said quickly without thinking.

Harvey slowly moved his hand over, revealing the coin. It was indeed heads. The boy won the bet. He smiled joyfully, knowing that he didn't have to go to jail. Harvey was happy for him as well.

"Walk away, kid." Harvey said, gesturing the heavens above, "Someone up there loves you." Harvey gave him a slight push, "Go on, and remember your promise."

The boy ran away differently this time. Now, he was going to keep his promise, and be a better man.

Harvey watched him run, smiling in satisfaction.

"Hello, Mister Dent!"

Harvey froze still, furrowing his brows, hearing a childish voice behind him. He whirled around to see Nathan standing behind him with a grin.

Harvey was surprised at first, but then he smiled. This boy reminded him of himself. He was a cute boy like Nathan back in his childhood days. Harvey got down on one knee, leveling his head with the boy's.

"Hey there, young man. What are you doing?" His friendly face changed to more serious and a bit worried, "You're not ditching school too, are you?"

Nathan shook his head, "No. I just finished my education today."

Harvey's smile returned, "Well, I'm happy to hear that." He laid his hand out to the boy for a handshake, "I'm Harvey. Harvey Dent."

"I know," Nathan replied, shaking his hand, "I'm Nathan. Nathan Machin. I'm with _her_." He turned around and pointed straight at Lacey, who turned her head away from the two men. She couldn't believe that Harvey was actually talking to Nathan and shaking his hand.

Harvey looked over at Lacey questionably. There was something familiar about that woman. Where had he seen her before?

"Is that your mom?" Harvey asked curiously, not taking his eyes off the woman. All he could see was her hair, not her face.

Nathan shook his head, "No. Her name is Lacey. She is the one who said something stupid to you."

Harvey glared at the boy questionably. How and when did that woman do that to him? His question was answered when he spotted Lacey's face. He recognized her.

_Ahh... the DA's intern._

"She wanted to talk to you," Nathan admitted to him, "But between you and me, she's scared of you."

Harvey couldn't help but laugh. That girl? Afraid? Of him?! She wasn't afraid of him, when she spoke her mind about his campaign posters. Why was she afraid of him now? "Why? I'm just a guy."

"That's what I said!" Nathan threw his arms up exaggeratedly.

Harvey looked at Lacey once more to see that she was too shy to look at him. This was so out of character for her. Normally, she would be all over guys in a matter of minutes. Now she's just like a shy girl from high school.

"Hey, Nathan. Why don't you take me to Lacey?" Harvey suggested.

Nathan shrugged, "Okay." He walked back to her friend, "Hey, Lace."

Lacey wasn't her normal friendly self anymore. She was mad at Nathan. He didn't listen to her. She told him to stay by her side, but he'd done the complete opposite.

"Nathan, I can't believe you did that!" Lacey cried out.

"But Lacey, he-"

"I don't care! You shouldn't have left my side. You should stay put and finish your ice cream!" Lacey continued, not realizing who's behind her. "You shouldn't have done that, Nathan!"

"She's right."

Lacey widen her eyes in fear, realizing who's behind her.

Harvey could tell that the woman was surprised by his presence. He smiled and continued to address Nathan, "You shouldn't have talked to someone you don't really know, Kid. For all we know, I could be a serial killer, waving my gun around like a lunatic..." He laughed at his own joke. His eyes were on the blonde, who didn't turn around. "Hello, Lacey."

Lacey blushed furiously, tucking a curl behind her ear. She whirled around and smiled nervously at the man, "Harvey... H-H-H..." When Lacey couldn't get that one simple word out, Nathan slapped her back, causing her to spit out the word. "HI!" she squeaked.

"Hi," Harvey greeted again with that charismatic smile.

_God! He has amazing teeth!_ Lacey thought to herself.

"Wonderful weather, we're having," Harvey tried to make a simple conversation, trying to ease Lacey's nerves. Was she _really_ scared of him?

Instead of talking, Lacey nodded, "Mm-hm."

Nathan took a bite from his cone, finished the ice cream with a lick of his lips, "I'm going to throw this away."

Lacey widen her eyes in fear, watching the boy walk to a nearby trash can, "Nathan, no!" But it was too late, he already left, leaving her alone with the handsome attorney. Lacey became petrified, she didn't know what to say or act.

Harvey could tell that she didn't expect this. She was acting a lot different since their last meeting. He decided to try to ease her nerves by making simple conversations. Hopefully, that would work.

"Cute kid," Harvey said.

"Huh?" Lacey faced him with wide eyes, realizing who he was talking about. "Oh!" Lacey nodded, turning to watch Nathan, "Yeah. He is."

"Are you like his guardian or relative?"

"Oh no!" Lacey shook her head, "I'm a friend. I'm just taking him out and have fun with before I take him to the St. Swithins."

Harvey raised his brows, "Oh, so he's an orphan."

Lacey frowned and nodded, "Yeah. He came from an alcoholic father and his mother is a speed freak."

"So both of them are getting help?"

Lacey wished for that happened, but it didn't. "No... they were murdered. It happened when Crane's toxic affected the Narrows and the inmates escaped Arkham."

Harvey frowned and sighed heavily, "Damn. That's... That's terrible. Terrible."

"Yeah, I met Nathan that night. I wanted to protect him, be there for him... be a friend."

Harvey nodded, "That's good. Most people in Gotham wouldn't give a damn."

"That's sad, but thank God, Gotham has people like us. Right?"

Harvey smiled and chuckled, "Yeah. Thank God for that."

There was a moment of silence, before Lacey gathered her courage to speak.

"Listen, Harvey... a-about what happened..."

Harvey placed his hands on his hips and squinted his eyes at her confusingly, "What happened?"

"Back on the first meeting," Lacey explained, "I-I didn't mean to insult your slogan or insult you like that. I-I didn't know-"

"I think it's amazing," Harvey cut her off.

Lacey stopped rambling and looked up at Harvey with wide eyes, not expecting that statement from him. "W-W-What?"

Harvey chuckled, amused by Lacey's surprised face, "What you did... It's amazing."

"It is?" Lacey asked. She didn't know that insulting people's slogan was amazing.

"Yeah. When it comes to asking for an honest opinion, mostly you'll hear people tell you things _you_ want to hear. There's nothing honest about it."

"Really?"

Harvey nodded, "Yeah, so when you told me _you_r opinion... It was brutally honest... It's good."

"But it's brutal! An insult!"

"So is the truth. It hurts, but we need honesty. I thank you for that."

"Well... I'm happy to be at your service," Lacey saluted, trying to hold back the grin. His laughter made Lacey laughed. When their laughter died down, they changed the subject.

"By the way, you did great with that kid a few minutes ago," Lacey complimented him, "But what happens if he guesses it wrong? You're going to send him to jail?"

Harvey smiled, "Lacey, kids, they always called heads. I don't know why."

"But what if, Harvey?" Lacey questioned him, "There was a fifty percent chance that he'll guessed wrong."

"You want to know a secret?" Harvey asked as he pulled out his coin.

Lacey nodded. Harvey flipped the coin and caught it with perfection.

"I don't leave it to chance. I make my own luck," Harvey finished with a smile. Lacey returned the gesture.

"Are you going to watch the press conference tonight?" Harvey asked curiously.

Lacey furrowed her brows at him confusingly, "I'm sorry?"

"The press conference. It's going to be on tonight at eight in the city hall."

"Oh, I can't be-"

"You know Rachel is going to speak tonight."

Lacey widen her eyes in shock, "Rachel is?" How exactly did he know Rachel? More importantly, why was Rachel speaking at the press conference? Was that that big surprise?! Lacey knew that she shouldn't get the details from Harvey, but Rachel's secret was so big, Lacey had to know.

"Yeah," Harvey replied, "She's going to announce where her heart lies in this campaign."

"Spoiler alert?"

Harvey smirked, "You just have to wait and see."

Lacey pressed her lips together in a frown. _Damn it! I almost had him! Enough with the tease, just tell me, Dent!_

"So are you coming to watch?"

Lacey groaned, "I wished I could come, but-" Lacey yelped when she felt someone holding her leg. She smiled when she saw Nathan holding her and grinning at her. She laughed heartedly as she picked him up, "I need to get this guy back to the church, before Father Reilly kills me! But I will watch it on TV though."

Harvey nodded, smiling at Nathan, "Alright then. I won't keep you guys any longer, and I need to get back to work. It was good seeing you."

Lacey agreed, "It is."

Harvey ruffled Nathan's shaggy hair, "It's nice meeting you, young man."

"If I'm old enough, I would vote for you!" Nathan said.

Harvey grinned at that thought. Not because he said he'll vote, he's underage; but Harvey was glad to hear that he had a follower, hopefully two.

"Thank you, I'm glad to hear that." He turned to Lacey, "I'll see you later, Lacey." He left them alone to do his thing. Lacey and Nathan watched the attorney disappeared.

"So?" Nathan asked.

"Surprisingly, Nate," Lacey let out a girlish laugh, "It went pretty well."

"What did I tell you? He's just a guy."

"Yeah... Thanks for leaving me with the shark," Lacey thanked him as she set him down.

Nathan raised a brow at her questionably. "Whatever do you mean?" he asked, acting like he didn't know anything.

"Don't play dumb, Nate. It doesn't take long to throw away trash... but I'm glad you took forever."

"Glad to help my friend."

"For being so cute and being a good friend, I'll reward you with the large cone next time."

Nathan's eyes brightened and his jaw dropped, "Really?!"

Lacey laughed at his facial expression. "_Really?!"_ she mimicked him. She lifted him up and spun him around, "Yes! A large cone!" Nathan held onto to Lacey's arms, while feeling like he's flying in the air. Today was obviously a great day for both of them.

**A/N: So this chapter is basically what happened to Lacey after the Night of Terror. Were you surprise that Lacey was still seeing the boy from the Narrows? I don't know the boy's name so I made up a name for him instead. What do you think of their friendship?**

**Will Harvey ever feel strong about Lacey as she does him? Will Rachel and Harvey fall in love in this fic?**

**Harvey's conversation with the teenage boy was from Season 1 Episode 9 of Gotham. I love the new series!**

**Thank you: grapejuice101, Sakura. W. William, Guest, peenislover for reviewing**

**Thank you: grapejuice101, With Wings of Shadow, Sakura. W. William, peenislover, DaniTheDarkenedShadow for favoring this story.**

**Thank you: Bluemachine, DaniTheDarkenedShadow, Prinzessin Mia, Sakura. W. William, With Wings of Shadow, TheShadowhuntingTimelord for following this story.**

**The next chapter will be all about Bruce and Kathy. I'm still debating the parings. You think Kathy should be with Bruce or Jonathan? What about Lacey? Who do you ship her with? Review or do the poll. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3: Another Disaster Night

_**Chapter 3: Another Disaster Night**_

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

_"Hello. My name is Rachel Dawes, I'm an assistant District Attorney for Gotham City, and I work with Harvey Dent."_

Lacey replayed the video of Rachel speaking at the press conference that night. She listened to the assistant's words again.

"_I know first hand, the integrity which Mr. Dent brings to his job. He commits all his energy to fighting crime, and the corruption, and making the city a safer place."_

Kathy walked into the living room all dressed up in a purple mini dress, putting on her silver dangly earrings. She stood behind the couch where Lacey was sitting, curious to see what her friend was watching.

"Are you watching the press conference again?" she asked.

Lacey shrugged, "Yeah."

"Why?"

Lacey shushed her friend as her coworker continued her speech.

"_Now a group of individuals attempted to smear Mr. Dent's reputation."_

Lacey had a flashback on that day at Gotham City Hall. She wasn't in line to vote, but she was merely helping out. Minding her own business, until three men came to the polling station, threatening people with baseball bats and destroying all Harvey Dent's posters and signs. That's when Batman came in and tied the three men to a tree, saving the voters and herself from harm.

"_But rather than discredit him, theses lives have only validated his campaign to take back our city, making the criminals and the corrupt both desperate and afraid; and that is the greatest endorsement of all. Harvey believes in two things: justice and Gotham City. This is why **I** believe in Harvey Dent, and why you should too. Thank you."_

Lacey paused the video and turned her head to face her roommate. Her eyes widen when she saw Kathy all dressed up like she was going to prom.

"Wow. You really outdid yourself."

"Too much?" Kathy asked.

"Are you going to a nightclub?"

Kathy shook her head, "No."

"To a ball?"

"No."

"Paris, France?"

Kathy scoffed, "No. We're just going to Pascuale's Bistro."

"Then it's too much."

Kathy rolled her eyes.

"Any suggestions, Fashionista?" Kathy asked with amusement.

"Try a dressy top and some leggings."

Kathy sighed, "Fine. I'll go change." Kathy walked inside their bedroom to pick out the clothes, Lacey suggested. Lacey followed her and laid down on her own bed.

"So is it official?" Lacey asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" Kathy asked, going through her clothes in the closet.

"I mean," Lacey smirked, "are you and Bruce officially together? Together/together?" Lacey knew that herself and Bruce wouldn't happen, but she had high hopes for him and Kathy. After what happened a few months ago, Kathy deserved some _real_ happiness, and be with someone who wasn't cray-cray. She figured that her and Bruce were perfect together, and they looked like a cute couple.

Kathy whirled around and glared at Lacey as if she said something ludicrous, "Together? Lacey, it's just dinner."

Lacey giggled as she sat up from her bed to face her roommate, "Right."

"I'm serious!" Kathy insisted.

"Kat, you and Bruce have been going out to dinner or see a movie every weekend. He picks you up, pays the expenses, and then takes you home like a gentleman. What do you call it?"

"A guy being a gentleman. Lacey, we're just friends. It's just a get together. I'm not ready to be in a relationship yet, and..." Kathy paused, refusing to finish her sentence.

Lacey stared at her and noticed she was about to cry. "Kathy, no." She sped towards her friend, and wiped the tears that were about to fall, saving her makeup. "Don't ruin your mascara. You can't go out with runny makeup on your face."

"I wasn't crying," Kathy denied as she carefully wiped the drops from her watery eyes. "I'm fine, _really_."

"Okay," Lacey sat down on Kathy's bed, facing her with an unconvincing look. "Obviously, you're not. What happened to you?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Don't think that I'm stupid, Kat!" Lacey snapped, "I know something is wrong! You're not smiling as usual, you became irritable and grouchy, not to mention depress. Oh! You also talk louder in your sleep."

Kathy widen her eyes in shock, "Y-You hear me talk in my sleep?"

Lacey rolled her eyes, "Oh, yeah. Normally, you moan and say a random word before dozing off; but recently it's different."

"H-How?" Kathy asked nervously.

"Well, like I said, you're talking louder and saying more random words."

"Like what?"

"Like..." Lacey paused to think, "Well, last night, I heard you say _Don't bite me!, _or _Get away! Get away!,_ and sometimes you start crying. I wanted to wake you up, but the last time that happened I was slapped."

Kathy blinked in shock, couldn't believe she'd done that to her roommate. She still didn't say a word.

"Please, Kathy," Lacey begged, "I'm worried about you. You're my best friend, and you always taught me that you can't keep stuff inside, it makes you feel sick. Tell me, please."

"If I did - and I'm not saying I have a problem- but if I did..." Kathy sat down next to her friend and gave her a serious professional look, "Promise you won't say a word to anybody or judge me."

"Cross my heart," Lacey swore, tracing an X on her chest with her finger.

Kathy sighed, taking a deep breath before she reluctantly started speaking, "Jonathan."

Lacey inhaled sharply, closing her mouth to keep her from letting out a frustrating exhale. She had nightmares every time she had an encounter with him. He was poison. Poison to Kathy, poison to Gotham, he needed to be gone. Even though he wasn't here, he's still affecting people, mainly them.

Kathy continued, "I still can't get over that night. Sometimes I see him, everyday and _every night_... I see him!" Kathy sniffled, attempting to hold back the tears. "I can hear his words I read from his journal, I can hear him talking to me in my sleep. I want to move past him, but I-I can't! I can't! A part of me don't want to see him again. But the other half me wanted to know where he disappeared to - to know if he's okay and safe; but I'm scared that if I do see him, I might be meeting Scarecrow instead. I scared that he might hurt me the way he did the last time, but worse! I don't want to see the snakes again! I don't - I don't think I can-"

Kathy's words were cut off when Lacey pulled her into a hug, trying to comfort her.

"Sh. Sh. Sh. It's okay. It's okay," Lacey whispered comforting words to her, letting Kathy cry on her shoulder. She wasn't surprised to hear that Kathy still hadn't got over Jonathan. It was like only yesterday when that night happened. Lacey could pictured the rats scampering all over the Narrow streets, and feeling Crane's rough rat paws against her throat, choking her to death. Lacey rubbed her neck, tensed from that horrifying memory.

Kathy pulled away from the embrace and faced Lacey with teary eyes. Her makeup was ruined, thanks to Jonathan. Lacey was right, even when Jonathan wasn't here, he's still affecting the women here.

Lacey placed a hand over her friend's and looked up at her, "He's gone, Kathy. He disappeared to God knows where. And you know it's a good thing he is."

Kathy furrowed her brows in confusion, "I thought you and Rachel-"

"Yeah, we do want him behind bars. But if Crane was caught and was sent to Arkham, that means that you have to see him and hear him everyday."

Kathy was frightened at that thought. A part of her want to see him again, but another half of her feared to see his icy-cold blue eyes.

"It's over, Kat. You're never going to face him again. You need to let him go... and move on."

Move on? Can she do that? Can she _really_ let Jonathan go without having any closure? That would be a difficult task to achieve.

"Lace... I-I don't think I can-"

"Yes, you can!" Lacey insisted, "The best way to let him go is by being with someone else."

Kathy's corner lip curled close to a small smile, suppressing a laugh, "You're talking about Bruce."

Lacey nodded and smiled, "Exactly! Tonight, I'm psychic! I have a vision!" She put her arm around Kathy and stared deep into the wall, picturing the vision in her head. "I see you two hitting it off at dinner. You two will laugh, smile, and you two will rush to his limo, holding hands; and maybe ending the date with a kiss-"

Kathy laughed as she playfully hit Lacey's arm. "Stop it."

"No," Lacey smirked, laughing with her.

"That's a lovely prediction, Lace, but I doubt it'll happen. As I said before, we're just friends."

"Oh, come on! Can't you see the guy likes you?! I mean back when I had that date with him, he asks about you!"

Kathy raised a brow, "He does?"

"Absolutely! He's crazy about you! I can tell! When he says your name, his eyes sparkle like diamonds. Give the man a chance."

"Let's not get our hopes up, Lace," Kathy was talking reality and not the big _what if_.

"Whatever you say," Lacey stood up and pulled Kathy up with her. "Come on, let's get your face clean up before the billionaire gets here."

Kathy sighed as she was dragged into the bathroom, letting Lacey do her makeup, do her hair, and pick out her outfit.

**~000~**

To avoid being recognized, Bruce Wayne used Alfred's car instead of driving one of his sports car. He was looking forward to this night with Kathy. She was the only thing that's normal in his life. All day he was the billionaire playboy: buying hotels and restaurants to get the best seat, spending money on more sports cars, having parties at his penthouse, dating more women at the same time, running his family's company. At nighttime was different, he spent his hours tracking down the criminals and take them to the police.

To avoid suspicion that he was the Batman, he had to live a fake life as a playboy, pretending something he was not. The only people who knew the real him was Alfred, Lucius Fox, and Kathy (still had no idea about his double life). Rachel knew him since they were children, but they've grown apart since he returned to Gotham. He pushed her away, but it was only because he wanted to protect her. He felt guilty about rejecting Rachel, but it was for the best.

He wished that he could live a life he wanted: live in a crime-free city, have parents that were still alive, marry a perfect girl, and raise his children. Unfortunately, his dreams would have to wait.

He made it to the door to Kathy and Lacey's apartment, and knocked.

"Just a minute!" Lacey said from the other side of the door. Bruce waited patiently, glancing at his wristwatch casually.

The door finally opened, revealing the ecstatic Lacey Donaldson.

"Hello!" She greeted him with a wide grin.

"Hey," Bruce greeted back with a smile. He peered inside the apartment to see if Kathy was in here, "Is uh... Is Kathy ready?"

"Not yet, but come on in and wait while she's getting ready."

Bruce nodded as he took a couple steps inside the room; Lacey shut the door behind him, while taking his appearance. He was wearing a tuxedo with a black bowtie.

"Oh no!"

Bruce turned around, looking at Lacey with concern, "Is there something wrong?"

"Are you two _really_ going to Paris?" Lacey asked with amusement.

Bruce furrowed his brows at her, shaking his head, "Uh, no. I believe Kathy told you that we're going to the Italian restaurant. Why do you ask?"

Lacey approached him, "Like I said to Kathy, this is too much."

"What's too much?" Bruce still didn't understand what she's talking about.

"The outfit!" Lacey gestured the tuxedo.

Bruce looked down at himself and looked back at Lacey with the same confused face, "What's wrong with the way I dress?"

"Pascuale's Bistro is a place that's casual but has a bit of sophistication, just like Cheddar's," Lacey explained.

"What's Cheddars?" Bruce asked curiously.

Lacey widen her eyes at him in shock, "You don't know what Cheddar's is?!" She laughed with amusement, "You need to start going to restaurants that don't sell wine for 400 dollars."

"Well, it's too late to go back and change clothes."

Lacey smirked and shook your head, "That's where you're wrong."

Bruce narrowed his eyes at her questionably, not entirely sure what she meant by that. He was taken by surprise when Lacey yanked his jacket off him.

"W-What are you doing?!" Bruce demanded, trying to pry her hands off him.

"Oh relax," Lacey assured him, "Just stay still."

Bruce had no idea what the woman was doing. All he saw her doing was taking off his suspenders, he's hoping she's not doing what he assumed she's doing.

Lacey's hands were on his bowtie, struggling to undo the knot.

"Lacey," Bruce spoke nervously, still not uncomfortable with this situation.

"Stay still," Lacey commanded, "I got it." Lacey hated bowties. They're the ones that were hard to undo. She simply preferred neck ties, because they're a lot easier than bowties.

What seemed like an eternity she managed to untie the knot. Bruce was worried that she was going to unbuttoned his shirt next, but what she did next surprised him again. She began tying his tie again, only differently. She tied it into a neck tie instead of a bow tie. When she was finished, she stepped back and clasped her hands together with a wide grin.

"Voila!"

Bruce blinked, dumbfounded, "That's it?"

Lacey frowned at him as if he said something stupid, "That's it? Of course that's it! Take a good look at yourself in the mirror."

Bruce turned around to see himself in the living room mirror. He stared at himself in awe. Normally, he'll look at himself when he's tying his tie or brushing his teeth. He never paid attention to his appearance, he never cared for it. At daytime, he's always playing the part of a playboy, but this was different. He's not wearing the fancy clothes. He didn't look like a billionaire at that moment. He's Bruce. Just Bruce. A regular human being.

"Wow, Lacey..." he said breathlessly, "I look-"

"You look fine. Just some normal guy going on a date with a pretty girl at an Italian place."

"Yeah..." Bruce quickly blinked and glared at her, realizing that she said _date_, "Wait, what?"

"What?" Lacey asked innocently, playing with his tie.

Bruce shook his head, thinking he must've mistaken Lacey's words and probably hearing things. "Nothing. Thank you, Lacey."

"For what? I just gave you quick makeover, before-"

"Bruce?"

A sweet voice caught Lacey and Bruce's attention. They turned around to see Kathy dressed and ready. Her outfit changed. She's wearing a simple white dress with a denim jacket (Bruce gave her when they met) over it, along with a pair of gray heels. She was dressed up nice but it's casual. Her hair was wavy, but the front half of her hair was braided back.

Lacey was impressed with the makeover she gave to Kathy and Bruce. Maybe she should be a fasionista instead of an attorney. Maybe she could be the next Legally Blonde. She had taste in fashion, but had instincts in a courtroom.

Bruce stared at Kathy, mesmerized by her appearance. She looked breathtaking, so beautiful. How did he get so lucky?

"You look amazing," Bruce complimented her.

Kathy smiled, blushing slightly, "Thank you. You look great too."

Lacey clasped her hands together, having trouble wiping the huge grin across her face, "You both look great." She placed both hands on the small of their backs and guided them out the door, "Now go out there and have a great time! Stay out late if you want! Bye!" She pushed them out the door, waved at them goodbye before she shut the door on their backs.

Bruce and Kathy were skeptical and were amused by Lacey's words and actions.

"Uh... Shall we go?" Bruce offered her his arm.

Kathy nodded as she locked his arm with hers, "Let's go."

**~000~**

The pair entered the restaurant, and noticed that the whole place was packed. They couldn't find an empty seat, where they're standing. The hostess looked up and noticed the couple in front of her podium, mostly saw Bruce Wayne.

She analyzed Bruce's appearance, couldn't believe Gotham's most famous was here, standing in front of her.

"Hello," she said politely with a perky smile, "Welcome to Pascuale's Bistro. How can I help you?"

"Uh, yes," Bruce began, "Table for 2, please."

"Two?" the hostess asked him questionable.

Bruce nodded, "Yes, two."

The hostess looked beside him and noticed Kathy standing with him. Kathy noticed the look of disapproval behind the smiling hostess' eyes. Kathy was a little taken back by that look she received.

"Oh," The hostess looked back at Bruce and smiled, "Let me see if I can find you a seat."

"Two seats," Bruce corrected her.

"I'm sorry, two," the hostess looked down at her papers to find an opening table for them. "Ooh," the hostess looked at them apologetically, "I'm sorry, but there's not a table available at this moment."

"Are you sure?" Bruce questioned her.

The hostess leaned against her podium, showing some cleavage, trying to impress the billionaire with her body. However, the pair didn't approve. Bruce ignored it by giving her eye contact.

"I'm _really_ sorry," she apologized sweetly, "If you had called for a reservation, we would've had a place for you."

"How long do you think it'll take to wait for a seat opening?" Kathy asked curiously.

The hostess glared at her for a moment, then moved her gaze back on the handsome playboy, "About an hour."

Kathy groaned, hating to wait, "You serious?"

"Sorry," the hostess said to her with less sincerity.

"If you don't mind," Bruce knew that he had to put on his charismatic smile in order to get what he wanted, "I would like to speak to the owner of this place."

Kathy and the hostess stared at him questionably.

"The owner?" The hostess asked, "Would you like to talk to the manager or stay on that bench..." she pointed at the long bench where a large family and two couples were sitting, "...and wait?"

"The owner, please," Bruce insisted, placing his hands on the podium where the hostess' hands were. She looked down at his hands on hers, couldn't help but have chill bumps.

The hostess leaned back away from her podium and gave him a grin, "Very well. I'll go find him for you, wait here."

"Thank you," he said, watching the hostess leave her post, "Don't worry, _Nancy_, we'll get to a table less than an hour. I promise."

"Bruce," Kathy was a little uneasy with the situation, "is getting the owner really necessary? We can go somewhere else-"

"He'll get us a seat," he assured her, "He has to."

The couple didn't have to wait that long. The hostess returned, only to have an overweight man dressed in black with her, the owner.

"Mr. Wayne," the Italian owner smiled widely at him, giving the billionaire a handshake, "It is an honor."

Bruce smiled, "No. It's an honor to meet _you_, Mr...?"

"Caliolo. But you can call me Pascuale."

Bruce chuckled, "Okay. Pascuale, you see my date and I..."

Kathy looked up at Bruce with wide eyes, couldn't believe that he referred to her as a date. She wasn't. Was she? Maybe this was his plan to get them a seat, if that didn't work, he'll probably bribe the man; or maybe Bruce didn't realize what he said.

"...We heard a lot of great things about this place, and we planned to come and dine here. But apparently, there isn't a table opening."

Pascuale pressed his lips together, he too wasn't happy with a situation, but there was nothing he could do about it. All the tables were full and busy.

"Mr. Wayne," Pascuale began with disappointed tone, "I wish I can help you and your girl, really I would, but-"

"You know me, Pascuale. I'm Bruce Wayne. I'm sure we can sort this problem out quickly."

"Mr. Wayne," the owner said firmly, "I _know_ who you are, and I love to help sort this out; but I only got twenty tables here. There's no where to seat you. I'm booked all night."

Bruce sighed heavily, knowing that desperate times called for desperate measures. He let go of Kathy's hand, not realizing that he had been holding it, and reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. They all looked at Bruce curiously, not sure what the paper was.

Bruce handed it to the owner, who unfolded it and read it. After a minute of reading, his eyes grew big. He looked up at Bruce, silently asking if this was for real.

"You make the best risotto in town. It's time for a little... _expansion_, right?" Bruce finished with a wink.

**~000~**

Bruce kept his promise. He managed to get them a seat less than an hour, and gave the owner a deed to another building next door. Now the owner have twenty more tables to fill. The place, Kathy and Bruce were dining, was dimly lit and quiet; but they weren't the only ones here. The people who waited on the bench were in the room too, having risotto paid by Bruce.

Kathy was grateful that she didn't have to wait, but she wasn't comfortable with Bruce kept buying people off, if things didn't go his way.

After the couple ordered drinks, the waiter returned quickly to give them their drinks and a basket rolls as their appetizer. Kathy brushed the butter on the roll, before eating it.

"I still can't believe you did that," Kathy said.

Bruce chuckled in satisfaction, feeling proud of himself, "Yeah, well, like I said, he has to give us a seat, because _now_ he has more seats to fill."

"Did you know that this place was busy?" Kathy asked taking a sip of her coke.

"I know it has great reviews."

"So you decided to buy the owner a place next door, just for a seat."

Bruce shook his head, "Nah, _two _seats." Bruce noticed Kathy's look of disapproval, "Why are you not happy about this? Would you rather wait an hour?"

"No, but I would rather go somewhere else, than be snobby."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Bruce demanded.

"Remember that night, when you bought a hotel?"

Bruce's face fell, having that bad night come to haunt him. It wasn't a great night for him, he admitted, and Kathy called him out on it. From the look on Lacey's face when she left their date, she was relieved to leave. He knew that having two more dates with him was a poor decision on his part. He wanted to be a good person, he wanted to be normal. He wanted to be... _him_.

Kathy knew from his silence he remembered. She continued, "Do you also remember telling me that the guy at the hotel wasn't you?"

Bruce sighed heavily, leaning back on his chair and rubbing his eyes. He really didn't expect their date to start off like this. Having a moment to think, he placed his elbows on the table, "Nancy, I-"

Bruce words were cut off, when the waiter sped over to their table. From the look on his face, he seemed frantic, "I'm sorry to intrude, but I have terrible news."

The pair looked at him in confusion.

"What?" Kathy asked, "What's wrong?"

"Paparazzi!" the waiter stated. The one little word made Bruce's blood boil. He had face the press and unwanted paparazzi before, but can't they give him a break for tonight? He might be used to them, but Kathy wasn't. He didn't want her name on the papers or the news in a bad way.

"Somebody tipped the press that Mr. Wayne is here with a beautiful girl tonight. They're here now, trying to find you. Mr. Caliolo locked the front doors to keep them out, then sent me here to warn you."

"Is there another way out?" Bruce stood up from the table and pulled Kathy out of her seat.

The waiter nodded, "Si, Signore, the backdoor."

"Can you take us out?"

The waiter led them out of the new dining hall, and back into the decorative restaurant. Bruce placed his arm around Kathy protectively, and whispered in her ear, telling her to keep her head down. It didn't take long for him to notice flashing cameras outside. The waiter led them through the dining hall, the kitchen, and downstairs to the cellar where the back door was.

"We might want to hurry, before they know you're heading to your car," the waiter advised them.

Bruce nodded in agreement, "Yeah, but my car is out front-"

"I can get your car out the back," the waiter offered.

Kathy looked up at the waiter and smiled, "You would do that for us?"

The waiter nodded, "Absolutely." He laid his hand out, "The keys?"

Bruce used his free hand and reached into his pocket, fishing out the keys to Alfred's car, while keeping his protective hold on Kathy. He pulled out a set of keys and handed them to the waiter.

"I'll be back," the waiter exited the restaurant, leaving the pair alone in the cellar.

Bruce looked out the window to check if the paparazzi were out of sight. This wasn't going well as planned for the couple. Bruce thought that if he took Alfred's buggy, it'll draw less attention of himself. All he wanted was to have a great Italian dinner with his friend, but now they can't because reporters were after them. This was ridiculous. The sickest part about this was the fact that somebody actually tipped them off to the news reporters. No one can trust anybody these days.

Kathy groaned, leaning her head against Bruce's chest, and holding her stomach, "Ugh, I'm so hungry!"

Bruce sighed, as he rubbed Kathy's arm, "I know. I'm sorry, Kathy, I thought for sure that we can have a quiet dinner."

"It's fine, but now we can't go anywhere."

"I'm really sorry."

Kathy let out a heavy sigh, "It's not your fault..." A minute of silence and waiting for the waiter to come back with their car, Kathy began a conversation to kill the waiting time, "Did you mean what you said... to the owner."

Bruce furrowed his brows at her confusingly, "I don't know what you mean."

"You said that I was your date."

Bruce widen his eyes, but quickly recovered. Did he say that? He could've sworn he said friend. He'd been spending a lot of time with multiple women and told people that they were his dates. It's a habit. But here they were in Pascuale's Bistro, both dressed up nicely as if it was a dinner date, having small talk in a cellar. Looking back, Bruce thought that Lacey called this a date. Was this a date? Did Kathy want to call it that? He couldn't be sure.

"Is that what am I to you tonight?" Kathy asked him curiously.

Bruce didn't know how to answer that, "Is that what _you_ want?"

Kathy widen her eyes and her jaw dropped, not quite sure how to answer his question, "Bruce... I-I thought... I thought we were having dinner... as you know... _friends_."

Bruce stared at Kathy intently, not saying a word. His silence was making her nervous, it's like he was waiting for her to continue talking.

"I mean... Don't get me wrong, Bruce. I like you. I like you a lot, but..."

"You don't like me as something more," Bruce assumed.

"I didn't say that!"

"Then what are you trying to say? What am I to you?"

Kathy looked down on the ground, pressing her lips together, hesitant to speak.

"Kathy?" Bruce questioned her, tilting her chin up to face him.

The lights appeared through the window. The couple looked outside to see Alfred's car along with a swarm of reporters, hoping to get a story from Bruce Wayne about him and his mystery girl.

"Give me your jacket," Bruce commanded.

Kathy reluctantly took off her denim coat and handed it to Bruce, not sure what Bruce was planning. Bruce unfolded the coat, pulled Kathy towards him only to cover her head with the clothing.

"Keep your head down," he said firmly, "Brace yourself. Hold onto me and don't let go."

Kathy realized what's about to happen, she clutched Bruce's dress shirt tightly, until her knuckles turned white.

Bruce put his arm around her protectively, making sure that her jacket was covering her head, before he opened the door and walked themselves outside. The paparazzi sped to the couple, surrounding them while taking pictures and asking unwanted questions. Bruce pulled himself and the girl in his arms through the crowd, heading to the car.

"Mr. Wayne! Mr. Wayne!"

"Why do you have one date instead of more than one?"

"Is she a supermodel?"

"Who is she?!"

"Are you two together, Mr. Wayne?!"

Kathy couldn't breathe or see. The photographers were huddling close to her and Bruce. Some were blinding them with their cameras, and others were tugging her jacket off her head to see her face. Kathy held onto Bruce tightly with her eyes closed. Bruce kept the jacket on her head, and pulled Kathy way from a photographer, who had been asking the girl to show her face.

The couple managed to get to the car. The waiter who brought the car for them, sped to the other side and opened the passenger door for Kathy, "Here you are, Miss."

Kathy quickly got inside and fastened her seatbelt, keeping her head down and covering her face with her hands.

The waiter opened the driver's side for Bruce, "I'm sorry about this, Signore."

"I should be sorry!" Bruce yelled over the paparazzi's voices, "Thank you for your help!"

"My pleasure! You better get you and your lady out of here!"

"Right," Bruce get in the car. "Send me the bill," that's the last thing he said before he start the car and drove off, not caring if he ran over somebody. The waiter watched the car leave the restaurant, only to get pulled into the crowd of reporters demanding answers.

He screamed out and cursed them in Italian, threatening to the call the cops if they don't leave.

**~000~**

Bruce sped the buggy on Gotham's streets, running a red light and earning honks from other vehicles. Kathy took the jacket off her head and looked at Bruce's infuriated gaze. He was pissed, outraged. Kathy could understand that, she's angry too. Thanks to them, she's starving to death.

Kathy looked ahead to see that Bruce was driving the opposite way to her apartment.

"W-Where are we going?"

"We're not going to your place, if that's what you're wondering," Bruce replied huskily, keeping his gaze on the road.

"I know, but that doesn't answer my question."

"I'm taking you to my place."

"What?!" Kathy widen her eyes in shock, "Why?"

"I can't take you home. Half of the reporters are probably following us by now, and I can't have them at their place, endangering you and Lacey. You're staying there until it's safe."

As much as Kathy was uncomfortable with this arrangement, but couldn't argue with him. He was right. She and Lacey won't be safe tonight if the paparazzi tracked down their address and be at their doorstep to get answers.

Kathy nodded, "Okay." She pulled her phone out of her purse, "I need to call Lacey and let her know."

Bruce nodded, "Alright."

**A/N: Just like the title of the chapter, this was another disaster night for Bruce _and _ Kathy. So far in this story, m****ost of readers voted Kathy/Bruce to be together. ****Will the Bat and doctor be a couple during the story? Will they open up to one another? Can Kathy move on from Crane? Will Bruce tell Kathy his big secret? When will Crane make his appearance? What would he do when he finds out about Bruce and Kathy?**

**Sorry Joker fans, the clown won't make his appearance in a couple chapters. But he'll appear before the Dark Knight storyline. Jenny (My OC) however, is during the story.**

**My first Batman story, _Love is Merely a Madness, has made it to 20,000 views. This story has reached 200. Thank you all for taking the time to read these stories._**

**I have a lot of readers to thank so here I go.**

**Thank you: Sketch1997, britt-britt12, fairydaisy777 for favoring this story.**

**Thank you: roselisa, Sketch1997, britt-britt12, Lokisarmyforever, fairydaisy777 for following this story.**

**Thank you: grapejuice101, TheShadowhuntingTimelord, Guest, peenislover, fairydaisy777 for reviewing.**


	4. Chapter 4: I'm Not That Guy

_**Chapter 4: I'm Not That Guy**_

_**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**_

_**Song for the chapter: In My Veins by Andrew Belle**_

Kathy's stay at Bruce's penthouse was turning out better than she expected. She never been to his place before when they were spending time together. His place was a lot bigger than Kathy imagined. Bruce Wayne's penthouse included seven bedrooms, six baths, a marble flown in from Italian rockyards, two ballrooms, a large dining room and kitchen, and it had a 360 degree view of Gotham City.

Bruce's butler, Alfred Pennyworth was sweet to Kathy and really welcoming. He made sure that Kathy was comfortable.

The food here was great. Kathy and Bruce enjoyed medium rare steak with French fries on the side. Bruce never had French fries in a long time; but he let Kathy picked the dish, because she was starving, and he felt bad about what happened at Pascuale's. He had to admit the fries were delicious but fattening.

After dinner, a maid provided Kathy comfy, satin pajamas for bed. Bruce provided her one of the empty bedrooms to sleep in. Kathy wasn't ready for bed yet. She's currently watching _Andy Griffith_ in the living room.

Bruce, dressed in a white T-Shirt and striped pajama pants, was leaning against a wall a few feet from Kathy, who didn't notice his presence, her eyes were on the TV.

He noticed Alfred in the room, giving her a glass of coke.

She took the drink, smiling at Alfred with gratitude. "Thank you again, Alfred," she said.

"You're welcome, Dr. Knightly," Alfred said, "Is there anything else, I can so for you?"

Kathy shook her head, "No, that will be all."

Alfred nodded, "Alright. I will leave you to your show. If you need anything, press the intercom on the wall," Alfred pointed to where the intercom was.

Kathy nodded, "Okay."

Alfred left Kathy alone, and noticed Bruce hiding in the shadows. He approached to him, silently staring at him.

"How is she doing, Alfred?" Bruce asked in a whisper, without taking his eyes off the brunette.

"She is doing quite well, Sir," Alfred replied, "I'm surprised you didn't ask her to leave after dinner."

"You were also surprised that I didn't take more than one girl out tonight."

"Well, if you were taking just one girl out on a date, then this girl must be special. Could it be, Master Wayne, that this girl could be the one?"

Bruce smirked, "Alfred, I told you. We're just friends."

"Is that what you want, Sir? Or what she wants? To be just friends?"

"I... I..." Bruce paused, not sure how to answer that.

"Do you like this girl?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Then I suggest you take the leap, don't let her fall into the wrong hands."

"I can't do that, Alfred."

"Why ever not?"

Bruce sighed, "It's because of Batman."

"What does Batman have to do with anything?"

"I can't risk it, Alfred. That's that."

"Well... If you can't be a lover to the girl, at least be a good host. Go talk to her." With that being said, he walked away.

Bruce turned his attention back to Kathy, who's eyes were still on the TV screen.

_"A goat full of DYNAMITE!"_ _a deputy in the show cried out._

Kathy chuckled, taking a sip from her drink. Bruce smiled, listening her laugh was like music to his ears. He decided to take his butler's advice, and approached the petite girl, standing beside her.

Kathy's eyes turned away from the TV for a moment, noticing Bruce's presence. She looked up at him and smiled, "Oh, hey."

Bruce smiled back, "Hey. Mind if I join you?"

Kathy glared at him as if he said something stupid, "Of course you can, it's your house, you can do whatever you want at your place."

Bruce chuckled as he slowly sat down on the couch next to Kathy, turning his attention to the big screen, "So what is this?"

"Andy Griffith," Kathy replied, "You'll love it. It's a great show, and really funny."

"What is it about?"

"Mostly about a life of a sheriff living in a small town called Mayberry," Kathy explained. "This episode is about Andy (the sheriff) and his deputy trying to get rid of a goat, that ate a load of dynamite."

"Dynamite?" Bruce asked in shock and amusement.

Kathy chuckled and nodded, "Yeah."

Bruce and Kathy spent almost an hour enjoying _Andy Griffith Show _and _I Love Lucy_. They laughed, while cuddling up to one another without realizing it. Bruce's arm was resting on Kathy's shoulder, while Kathy was lying on Bruce's chest.

Another _I Love Lucy _ episode ended by playing the theme music and showing the credits. The couple regained their senses, realizing how close they were. The two of them scooted away while looking away in embarrassment.

Bruce cleared his throat awkwardly, "Your shows are entertaining."

Kathy nodded in agreement, "They are." She tucked a strand of her curls behind her ear, without looking at him. "Um... I-I guess I should... go to bed," she said pointing upstairs.

Bruce looked up at her, "Yeah... I guess we should. I have a meeting with the board early in the morning."

"Okay then... Thanks again, Bruce."

Bruce watched Kathy turned her body away from him, about to head upstairs to one of the guest bedrooms. His mind no longer in control, he said something he didn't expect himself to say, "You know you didn't answer my question."

Kathy stopped mid-way and whirled around to face Bruce questionably, "What?"

Bruce cursed himself for speaking up. He really didn't want to talk about this with her, but it was too late. He stood up and walked over to Kathy a few feet from her.

"You said that you liked me a lot more than a friend, but you also said you don't like me any more than that. What am I to you _exactly_?"

"Bruce..." Kathy gathered enough courage to face him, "I-I don't have an answer. As you know I'm going through a tough time for the past two months. Ever since-"

"Crane."

That name caused Kathy to look back on the ground in shame and embarrassed.

"Yeah," Kathy whispered, holding back the tears.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Kathy shook her head, "No. There's nothing you could do if I did tell you."

"We got all night," Bruce insisted.

"What about your meeting?"

"I don't care," Bruce said quickly than he wanted. He wasn't thinking anymore, all he thought about was making Kathy feel better. He cared for the girl, Bruce admitted. Maybe Alfred was right, maybe Bruce liked her more than just a friend.

"Let me be a friend to you for the next sixty minutes. I'm sure I can do that. Please, lets sit down and talk."

Kathy stared at the couch they were sitting before. She really didn't want to talk to him about her problems, but he obviously didn't want to drop the subject. She reluctantly sighed and nodded, "Okay."

Kathy walked back to the couch and sat down, with Bruce sitting on the arm of the couch, watching and listening to her intently. Kathy spent most of the time talking, pouring everything she had to a stranger. She knew Bruce, but she didn't _know_ him. She had to admit it felt good getting everything out of her system to someone who wasn't Lacey.

"I thought we had the rest of our lives together," Kathy said sadly without looking at Bruce, "Turned out it was all just a lie. I was a pawn to him. He never loved me..."

"I'm sorry, Kathy," Bruce broke his silence.

Kathy shrugged, "Well, like I said, there's nothing you can do about it."

Bruce sighed as he scooted closer to her, "You know you're not over him, right?"

Kathy glared at him sharply.

"After everything he had done, you still love him."

"I have to be over him," Kathy said, "I don't need him in my life anymore. I want to move on... For my sake and everybody's."

"You have to be, but I'm telling you, you're not."

"It's done," Kathy insisted, "We're over."

"Are you?" Bruce questioned her, "What makes you so sure?"

Kathy was silent, not sure how to answer that. Her mind went back in time, back to when she and Scarecrow had a confrontation.

_Kathy was tied up in Arkham's office, and Scarecrow was staring down at her with a wicked smirk. Kathy couldn't see his face, because of the burlap mask, he's wearing, but she knew he's smirking._

_"My toxin is going to spread through the water supply, affecting everyone in Gotham including your friend," Scarecrow said with confidence, "No one will overcome this toxin. Soon, they will see their darkest fears. Just like you did."_

_Kathy shivered at that horrifying memory, "But... But the Batman will stop you! If he can take down Falcone, he can certainly take down you!"_

_"Speaking of the Bat, he is here. Struggling."_

_"What makes you say that?"_

_"My dear, you know fully well that I'm a head psychiatrist in Arkham."_

_"You were a head psychiatrist," Kathy mumbled. The memories of her time with Jonathan faded. She completely forgotten that she wasn't speaking with Jonathan. Her anger was getting the better of her, "And you were my boyfriend! When I get out of here, not only will you get arrested but this relationship is OVER!"_

It's true that she said it was over, but she wasn't talking to Jonathan at the time. Did he know what she said to his dark friend? Kathy really wanted a proper closure between them; but he disappeared before they had a chance. Why couldn't he stop running and take responsibility for his actions? It would be a lot easier if he hadn't made this so complicated, wouldn't it?

"Does Crane know it's over?"

"He should!" Kathy snapped angrily. After a moment of silence, Kathy sighed and ran her fingers through her curls, "I'm sorry, Bruce. I know you're trying to help, but there's nothing you could do to help me."

"Maybe, I can," Bruce whispered.

"How, Bruce? How can you possibly help me?"

"You can start by trusting me?" Bruce continued with hesitation, "Maybe you can... let someone else help you navigate for a while. To see what happens."

Kathy stared at him emotionlessly, "Bruce, what _exactly_ are you saying? That we should... be more than just friends?"

Bruce pressed his lips together in silence, thinking how to answer that. Then he heard his butler's words in his mind.

"_If you like her, take a leap, don't let her fall into the wrong hands."_

That happened to her once, and there's no way he's going to let that happen to her again.

He nodded, "Yeah... That's exactly what I'm saying."

Kathy raised her brows and turned away from Bruce with her mouth opened. She was speechless.

"I really like you, Kathy. We've been hanging out for a while, and I want us to be more than just friends. Would you be willing to give us a chance?"

"Um... uh...um..." Kathy closed her eyes, thinking about how to respond to that. She couldn't talk. She was processing Bruce's words in her head. Could she allow herself to be in a relationship again?

"Kathy?" Bruce reached out to touch her shoulder, but she reacted.

"I'm sorry," Kathy said, "I-I don't know. I don't know what to say?"

"You can start by saying you might feel the same way about me."

"I really don't know if I like you that way. It seems a bit... sudden! I know about your reputation with women, Bruce."

Bruce raised a brow, "Oh?"

Kathy nodded and her face became serious. "Yeah. I know how you work. You take them out, have dinner, take them to your place, _do it_, and leave them just like _that," _Kathy finished her statement with a snap of her fingers.

"Now that's not true!" Bruce snapped, "I may have gone around public places with girls in my arms, but that's not what I do. I'm not that guy, Kathy!"

"And I'm not like those models you hang around with!" Kathy snapped back, "I refuse to be like that!"

"I know you're not! You're different, Kathy!" Bruce spat out words without thinking, "You're amazing and special, smart, brave, not to mention beautiful... You deserve to be with somebody who will treat you right. Crane obviously didn't do that. Maybe it is too soon for you to meet other people, and maybe you don't feel comfortable with it. Maybe I am, or maybe not the right guy for you. But how can you expect to be over Crane, if you don't know how to let him go? I'm not the guy who would break your heart, I would never do that to you. I am not the guy who everyone thought I am. All the rumors the women and men spread about me are bullshit! I'm not that guy! And never wanted to be that guy! I want to be a normal human being. The way you look at me, speak to me, you treat me like the person I wanted to be! You never treated me any different. You know that?"

Kathy stared at him, stunned and silence. This was the first time, Bruce ever expressed his feelings and concerns for her. She believed that he never done that with anybody, maybe with his butler, but her? She considered that a great honor. She didn't know what she was surprised more, the fact that he expressed his feelings for her, or the fact that he expressed his feelings at all.

Bruce had a moment to process what he had done. He expressed himself to a person that wasn't Alfred. He normally had to keep the feelings he had inside, and faked a smile on his face. What was this girl doing to him? Why was she making him feel this way? Why did she almost forced him to tell her who he really was? He was relieved that he didn't tell her about the real him, because that would've been bad.

Kathy tried to find her voice, but talked hoarse instead, "Bruce... I know you're a great guy. You told me that you're a fake every time we've seen each other. My main question is why?"

Bruce furrowed his brows at her question, "Meaning?"

"The truth is Bruce, I don't know you. I know that you're keeping something from the world and from me, and you refuse to say it out loud. I know how you feel about me, and I really do like you. Other then the fact that it maybe too soon or I'm uncomfortable with this... I just don't think it's going to work between us."

"Why?" Bruce demanded.

"How can you expect me to be in a relationship with you, if you can't be honest with me or yourself?!" Kathy asked angrily, "How can we be in a relationship, if you don't show Gotham who you _really_ are? Why do you hide yourself from the world? Why won't you let me in and show me your true colors? Why?!"

Bruce stayed silent, refusing to answer. As much as he wanted to tell her, he couldn't. It's better that he stayed single and protect Kathy from harm, than stay with her and put her in danger. The paparazzi was an example of one the dangers, she'd might face by being with him.

"You can't answer that to me, can you?" Kathy challenged him, only to earn more silence, "Crane hid his dark side from me, and because of that, he became a wanted man. I was devastated, and I still am! I don't want to make the same mistake again. I can't be with somebody, who isn't going to be honest with me."

Bruce knew that his dream wouldn't come true. He couldn't be normal. He could've give up as Batman so he can be with her, but he didn't have the heart to do it. Gotham needed him to protect the city from the criminals. If only she knew how much he's sacrificing to the people of Gotham and her.

"I'm sorry, Bruce," Kathy whispered.

Bruce sighed, "Me too. Just know that I'm here for you. Whatever you need, I'll be there... If I can't be something more, at least I can do is continue to be your friend. You can count on me..." He finished with a smile.

Kathy smiled, placing her hand over his, "Thank you."

She leaned forward to give him a peck on the cheek, but quickly pulled away, looking at him with wide-eyed in shock, "I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that!"

Bruce dismissed the gestured by a wave, "Oh, it's fine. Don't worry about it."

"I-I should go to bed," she stood up to leave.

Bruce nodded, "Right. Have a good night."

"You too, Bruce... Good night."

She left him alone, heading to the guest bedroom to sleep.

Bruce placed his hand on the cheek Kathy kissed and sighed, "Good night."

Bruce stood up from the couch and walked over to the glass windows, giving him a full view of Gotham City.

His mind couldn't get over what happened moments ago. He couldn't believe he expressed himself in front the woman he cared for, he couldn't believe he asked for something he knew wouldn't come true. His life would never be normal, he'll never be free to be himself. He could never be his own person in front of the people he cared most.

"It's for the best," he said to himself sadly. "It's for the best..."

**~000~**

Kathy couldn't sleep. This past week had been so complicated. A billionaire asked her to be his girlfriend; Crane haunted her in her dreams; and now she had to make a decision offered by Jeremiah Arkham.

_When the Joker returned to Arkham for rehabilitation, Dr. Arkham asked her to speak with him in his office privately. Kathy obliged and was curious to know what he wanted. What he told her was very unexpected._

_"A promotion?!" Kathy asked in shock._

_Jeremiah's face was stern, he continued talking, "Yes, Dr. Knightly. With Dr. Crane gone, we have no head of psychiatrist here in this facility. I've been observing all the doctors, who could take his place. After careful consideration, I picked you."_

_Kathy let out giggle, and smiled at his words, "Dr. Arkham, I don't know what to say."_

_"Well, are you interested in this position?"_

_Kathy nodded, eagerly, "Yes! Absolutely! I'll take it!"_

_"Take it easy, Dr. Knightly," he lifted his hand up, silencing her, "There are a few conditions."_

_"Well, name it," Kathy walked closer to Jeremiah's desk, showing off her ecstatic grin. Finally, something good was happening to her. Her prayers were answered. "Whatever it is, I'll do it."_

_"I'm glad to hear your enthusiasm." He leaned forward, resting his arms on his desk, folding his hands, "First off, you'll move your belongings in Crane's office. You'll have more patients. And the head of psychiatrist would have to do a big job."_

_"Okay," Kathy shrugged, "What's the big job?"_

_Jeremiah paused for a moment, staring at Kathy's grin, before he continued hesitantly, "You'll have the Joker as your patient."_

_That's when everything went downhill. Kathy's smile fell as if someone wiped it with a rag, and slowly sank down on a chair. Her heart was racing, her hands were shaking, her stomach was having butterflies fluttering inside._

_"You're still interested?" Jeremiah asked._

_Kathy shook her head, "Doctor, I-I can't! I-I can't have the Joker!"_

_"Look, I understand that the Joker is-"_

_"Crazy, psychotic, unpredictable, SCARY! He always give me the creeps every time he looks at me!"_

_Jeremiah nodded, "Yes, he is all those things, but having him as a patient could really boost your career here."_

_"I'm flattered that you consider me, but-"_

_"Dr. Knightly, the Joker has been requesting you as his doctor for a while now, I'm sure you're aware of that."_

_"Yes, I'm aware, but I don't think I can have the Joker as my patient. I really can't. Can I just take the promotion, and not treat him? Place him in maximum security and throw away the key!"_

_"No!" Jeremiah said firmly, "This job is for someone who can handle any patient, especially the Joker. You can handle Nygma and Ivy just fine, can't you?"_

_"Of course I can handle them, but the Joker is not like the patients, I have, Doctor. I'm sorry."_

_Jeremiah shrugged, "No Joker, no promotion. Simple as that. I could give this promotion to anybody who is able to handle him. Dr. Crane was an excellent doctor, until..." Jeremiah trailed off and stared at Kathy, who lowered her head and looked like she's in the brink of crying. Talking about Crane was a touchy subject for her. He didn't mean to bring it up._

_"I'll give you a week to think it through. Let me know it's your final answer."_

_Kathy nodded, "Alright."_

_"Alright, now get back to work."_

_"Yes, Sir." Kathy left the office and did just that._

Kathy was still shaken from the idea of being the Joker's doctor. She really didn't want to go near that psychotic clown. She was afraid, and had every right to be. That monster could pull a knife at her, strangle her, or do something much worse... A lot worse!

Kathy didn't want to think about that. All she wanted was to have a good night sleep, but she couldn't. If she went to sleep, her other nightmare might haunt her again, Scarecrow.

_'Why can't something go well for me, just one thing?'_ she thought, before her eyes slowly closed, falling into dreamland.

**~000~**

When Bruce knew that the coast was clear, he left the penthouse and drove his car to private property of a rail yard. He got out of the car and unlocked a freight container. Once he was inside, the floor lowered, revealing a bigger and brighter room, the Bat Bunker.

Tonight, his dark side was ready to come out of the shadows and fight crime.

He walked over to the monitors and turned it on. Different camera angles of Gotham appeared on the screens. He turned his attention on the bottom monitor and typed a name on a keyboard.

A face appeared on the screen, while Bruce opened a confidential folder that was lying on the desk. They both showed information and picture of a certain fear doctor.

"Doctor Jonathan Crane, you have some unfinished business with our lady friend," he said quietly, narrowing his eyes at the doctor's picture with determination.

**A/N: There will be more Kathy/Bruce scenes coming soon.**

**Here's what's going to happen before Dark Knight. Kathy will make her decision whether she'll treat the Joker or not. Someone's secret will be exposed. There will be fluffy moments between Harvey and Lacey; and him and Rachel. I'm still debating who I should ship Harvey with. Should he stick with Rachel, just like the movie; or should he date the DA's intern before the movie? REVIEW!**

**As for the Joker? He is going to have one on one time with a lady doctor. Who's it going to be?**

**I suppose you're curious about my new OC coming up, Jennifer Knightly. I will tell you a few things about her. She's definitely an opposite of her sister. Her age is seventeen almost eighteen. She takes Mixed Martial Arts and self defense classes. She will be a fighter physically, but will she be a fighter mentally like her sister? You'll have to find out in the future chapters. Before any of you ask, yes, she will be able to meet the Clown Prince.**

**Thank you: Bluemachine, grapejuice101, Lokisarmyforever, Guest, peenislover for reviewing.**


	5. Chapter 5: Breaking News

_**Chapter 5: Breaking News**_

_**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**_

_The sun was setting, the skies had the mixed colors of purple and red. It was a beautiful sight in Gotham. Kathy walked up the steps, opening the door to the rooftop. She entered and analyzed her surroundings with amazement. _

_The rooftop was decorated. Normally, this area would be empty, nothing but Gotham's view. Now, there were lounge chairs, pots of beautiful flowers, a table with red cloth over it, along with food and a large coke bottle in the middle instead of a wine bottle. Perfect place for a romantic date. Standing near the roof's edge was__ a tall, dark man dressed in a white dress shirt and black dress pants. He didn't seem to notice the woman's presence._

_Kathy smiled at the man and ran her hands through her white dress, dusting and smoothing out wrinkles the best she could. She approached Bruce in small, quiet steps with her high, black sandal shoes._

_"Hello, Bruce," Kathy greeted him in a sweet tone._

_The handsome man whirled around, and by judging the look on his amusing face, he couldn't believe that Kathy was up here. He didn't expect her to come. He thought that she was going to wait a while, before she came._

_"I changed my mind," Kathy explained._

_Bruce narrowed his eyes at her confusingly, "I thought you said-"_

_"I know," Kathy cut him off, before she walked closer to him, "but after all that thinking... I realize that you're right. I need to be with someone, who can navigate me. Someone who can take me in the right coarse. How about somebody like you?"_

_"Are you sure?" Bruce asked her once more, "Is that what you really want?"_

_"Bruce-"_

_Bruce cut Kathy off, by shushing her and placing his finger over her rosy lips. "Don't answer that. Not yet. I need you to be sure you're ready."_

_Kathy thought about this. She wanted to be ready, she needed to be ready. She wanted to move on, start a new. What can be better than moving on with a sweet, thoughtful, handsome gentleman like Bruce Wayne._

_"If you are..." Bruce whispered, "If you give me a small chance... I promise you that I'll be the best decision you ever made."_

_That was beautiful and amazing vow, Kathy had ever heard. Nobody, not even her exes had ever said that to her. He must truly care for her, and her feelings were just as strong as his, she admitted._

_Kathy smiled as she took his hand in hers. Bruce looked down and stared at their entwined hands, then felt Kathy's other small hand underneath his chin. She lifted his head up so they give each other eye contact._

_Kathy's smile grew bigger and let out a girlish giggle, "I never doubt that for one minute."_

_Bruce pulled her into an embrace, and Kathy closed her eyes in content when she felt his lips on her head._

_For the first time ever, Kathy felt something was going right for her for a change. Maybe she'll end up with Bruce, maybe she'll have a happy ever after with him, maybe they could get married, have children, grow old together. Bruce definitely had the package, every girl wanted for a man. He was sweet, generous, intelligent, thoughtful of others, strong, not to mention handsome._

_Kathy felt a cold breeze through her arms and legs, giving her chill bumps. But that's not all, a sound of wicked laughter and slithering snakes were made. Kathy opened her eyes and frozen still in horror. She heard those sounds in her dreams- no, nightmares! They're the kind that made her afraid to fall asleep at night._

_Kathy felt she was safe now that she was in Bruce arms. She couldn't be anymore wrong. His grip around Kathy was tighter, more aggressively. Bruce hugged her before, but this wasn't his normal gentle ones. This wasn't Bruce. Kathy struggled to get out of the stranger's grip, but the grip grew so tight, she couldn't breathe or talk. She felt a cold breath against her ear, hearing a quiet, but familiar evil laugh and a horrid whisper._

_"And at the end of fear... Oblivion!"_

**_~000~_**

Kathy woke up with a gasp and widen eyes. She noticed her heavy breathing and pounding heart against her chest. Kathy put her hand over her chest to control her breathing. It happened again, she had another nightmare. However, this time it was peaceful at first, but it turned ugly at the end. Jonathan and his other half were gone, why couldn't they disappear out of her mind.

Then, her mind wandered, thinking about Bruce. What made her dream about him? She heard that every dream had a meaning. Sometimes when somebody dreamed about a certain person, that subject don't want something from him, but what he want with that person. Did she want Bruce?

She couldn't help but have strong feelings for him; but it was too soon. She couldn't get into another relationship with another guy, even if the guy was a billionaire. Besides, Kathy knew he's keeping something from her. The last thing she wanted was to be with a guy, who's keeping secrets from her. Relationships were supposed to be open-book, right? She made that mistake once, there's no way she couldn't make the same mistake again.

She looked down at the bed sheets, realizing that those weren't her sheets. Her eyes raised, realizing she wasn't in her apartment, she just remembered that she was staying in Bruce's penthouse, protection from the reporters. The room, she stayed in, was a lot bigger than her and Lacey's room; and the bed was so firm but soft, it's comfortable. She could stay in this spot all day if she wanted to.

Kathy inhaled, noticing a familiar smell of hash browns entering her senses. She moaned at that scent and turned her body over to see where the pleasurable smell of pan-fried potatoes was coming from.

She looked up to see Alfred setting a tray of food on the nightstand.

Alfred turned to Kathy's way, seeing that the girl was finally awake, "Ah, glad to see you up, Dr. Knightly. I was afraid I have to wake you up."

"Morning, Alfred," Kathy said in a tired, hoarse whisper. She looked at the clock to see that it wasn't 6:00AM. No. It was 12:43PM. She overslept again, but she was thankful that it's the weekend and didn't have work.

"I would've prepared you lunch at this hour, but since you just woken up, I was thinking that starting the day by eating the most important meal of the day is a good way to go. Don't you think so, Doctor?"

Kathy slowly sat up, trying to overcome her tired phase, "I-I guess so." Her lips curled into a small smile, when Alfred picked up the tray from the nightstand and carefully placed on Kathy's bed. The tray had a plate of an egg muffin sandwich with hash brown drizzled in ketchup and a coke to drink.

A question entered Kathy's mind.

"Um... How did you know what I like for breakfast?"

"I didn't," Alfred admitted, "Master Wayne told me all your favorites, and you liked to sleep in a little late in the weekends. Hanging around with the criminally insane all week, I believe you need your rest."

"He told you my likes?" Kathy questioned him.

Alfred nodded, "Precisely, Madame."

Kathy cut her hashed browns to medium size pieces, then stuffed a forkful in her mouth. She smiled and moaned in satisfaction. She turned to Alfred and said with her mouth full, "This is good."

Alfred couldn't help but be amused with Kathy's lack of table etiquette, but didn't want to say anything about it. She's a guest here, and should be treated with respect.

"I'm glad you enjoy your meal, Doctor Knightly. I'll leave you alone to finish it in peace." Alfred turned to leave the room, "If you need anything-"

"Alfred..." Kathy called out to him, before swallowing a big piece of hash brown and washed it down with her coke.

Alfred halted and faced the woman, "Yes, Doctor?"

"Could you tell me where Bruce is at? I want to thank him and say good bye before I leave."

Alfred didn't want to tell her where his employer was. He knew exactly his whereabouts.

"I'm afraid, Dr. Knightly, he is not here at this moment. He is at Wayne Enterprises."

Kathy face palmed, "Oh! That's right. He told me that he has a business meeting this morning." Kathy furrowed her brows, "Although, if he is not here now and his meeting started this morning, it must a super long and important meeting."

Alfred nodded, "Of course. If he returns, and you're not present, I'll be sure to give him your message."

Kathy smiled, "Thank you, Alfred."

"You're welcome, Doctor," Alfred said. "Oh, and one more thing, Doctor?"

"Yeah?"

Alfred placed his finger in the corner of his mouth, and explained, "You got ketchup on your face."

Kathy widen her eyes and wiped her face with clothed napkin, "Oh, sorry about that. Thanks."

"Not a problem, Madame," Alfred left her alone to finish her meal, closing the door behind him.

Alfred went downstairs and went to his quarters. He pulled out his cellphone to make a call.

**~000~**

Lacey was all dressed up in her attorney outfit: a black suit jacket and skirt with a white blouse underneath. She was ready to witness another trial, have Roger insult her once more, and meet the handsome blonde attorney again. She felt things were going well between them, and they're becoming close friends.

Before she could go to court at one, she had to ran an errand. She needed to give Kathy some clothes to wear for today.

When Kathy called last night and told her that she's staying at Bruce's place for tonight, Lacey assumed that the cute couple was taking their relationship to a whole new level. However, Kathy wasn't the type to throw herself to a man before marriage.

Lacey knew that Kathy was still a virgin, she would kill to that wonderful gift. If it weren't for alcohol, cute jerks, and peer pressure in school, she would've been intact and still have her innocence.

While Lacey stuffed Kathy's clothes in her purse, there was a knock at the door.

"Hold on!" She cried out, while pushing the clothes, trying to make room. The door was still banging. "One second!" Lacey said with irritation. Whoever was knocking the door, this jerk must be persistent. She growled in frustration, turning her attention away from her purse and stomping towards the door. "What part of _one second_ don't you understand, dumb ass?!"

Once she opened the door, she widen her eyes, not expecting to him on her doorstep.

The blonde version of Superman was standing on her doorstep, holding a briefcase with one hand. His shocked face couldn't take away his cuteness.

Lacey's irritation melt away into an astonished one, "Harvey?"

"Lacey, hi... Um..." Harvey was beginning to regret coming, because of Lacey's yelling through the door. "Is this a bad time?"

"What?!" Lacey shook her head apologetically, "No. No. It's fine. I'm sorry for snapping like that! I-I-"

"You don't have to apologize."

"I do!" Lacey insisted, "I just... don't appreciate someone knocking the door constantly. It gets on my nerves a bit."

Harvey nodded in understanding, "I'll be sure to knock every thirty seconds not two."

Lacey smiled, "I like that very much."

"Um... is it a bad time to come here?" Harvey repeated his first question.

"No!" Lacey insisted, "You're fine. Do you want to come in and have some coffee?"

Harvey furrowed his brows in confusion, "You make coffee here?"

"The DA's office isn't the only place I make coffee. I have my special machine here. Unlike the office's machine, mine is warmer, creamier, and _more _delicious," she said with a sultry tone, tempting him to try her special coffee maker.

Harvey chuckled, "How can I say no to that?" He entered Lacey's apartment and stood by the couch.

"Please, make yourself comfortable," Lacey said as she began to make themselves some coffee.

Harvey placed his briefcase on the coffee table and sat down on the couch.

"I guess you didn't expect me to be here," Harvey assumed.

"You surprised me." Lacey turned on the coffee maker, "I usually meet you at the office."

"I was planning on going there, but I decided to be unpredictable today."

"Well, you accomplished that task." Lacey put the coffee grinder and add water. "What kind of coffee would you like?"

"Black coffee," Harvey replied.

"Sugar?"

"No," Harvey shook his head, "No cream, no sugar."

Lacey raised her brows questionably, "No cream or sugar in your coffee?"

Harvey shrugged, "Don't need it."

"I thought you said you want to be unpredictable today?" Lacey asked with an amused smirk.

Harvey paused for a moment, then chuckled, "I did say that, didn't I?" Lacey nodded. Harvey sighed, "You know what? How about you surprise me?"

Lacey looked at him over her shoulder, meeting his gaze, "You serious?"

Harvey shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

"What if you don't like it?"

Harvey scoffed, "Please! Lacey, you have made coffee for Rachel and Roger for months. I think you're capable of making coffee."

"I'm not worried if I'm capable to make coffee. I just want you to be satisfied with the taste."

"I trust you, Lace. Whatever you make, I'm sure it'll be delicious."

"Well..." Lacey turned back to her special coffee, and began the brewing, "Alright then." To keep her guest from getting bored, she decided to strike up a conversation.

"How is the election?" she asked.

Harvey smiled, happy to talk about his favorite subject, "Better and better, Lacey. I can feel the DA's chair in my grasp."

Lacey giggled as she began to steam the milk, "It's no question that you're winning?"

"I really should thank those thugs. If they haven't waved their bats around and destroyed my posters at the poll, I would've tied with Roger."

"I hope you do win, Harvey. There all lot of people who want to end corruption. There's me, Rachel, Batman, Kathy, Nathan-"

"How's the boy doing?" Harvey asked curiously.

"He's doing great." Lacey replied, "He talks about you all the time! He looks up to you and says that you are Gotham's White Knight."

Harvey laughed loudly, couldn't believe what he's hearing, "He said that?"

"Not just him. Half the city is calling you that."

"I... I never heard anyone call me that."

"Well, they are. You are Gotham's hero by day, and Batman is Gotham's hero at night. You two could be partners."

Harvey shook his head, "Nah. I think Batman prefers to work alone."

"Not really partners, just allies," Lacey explained, pouring the milk into the coffee filled cups. "Working separate ways to make this city a better place."

Harvey's grin grew wider by Lacey's words, "I like that. Hey, Lacey, I want to promise you something."

"Oh?" Lacey asked, walking towards him with two cups of coffee in both hands.

"When I become the new DA..."

"Yeah?"

"I promise..."

"Yeah?"

"To you..."

"Oh, enough with the suspense!" Lacey snapped, "Just tell me already!"

Harvey chuckled, amused by Lacey's spirit and raised his hand up defensively, "Alright! Alright! I will give you..."

Lacey hoped that he'll say date. Ever since she laid eyes on the man, she dreamed of going on a date with him. For the first time ever, she actually met a guy who was descent and good.

"A raise!"

Lacey's dream of the perfect date was down the drain.

"A raise?" she asked.

Harvey nodded, "Yeah? Is that okay with you?"

Lacey couldn't help but feel disappointed that he didn't ask her on a date, but she's happy that she'll earn more money for bills and food.

"Is that okay?" Harvey repeated.

"Um..." Lacey nodded and forced herself to make a smile, "Yeah. Totally fine with that."

Harvey couldn't help, but have a feeling that something was way off with Lacey's sudden suspicious behavior. He seemed concern. "Lacey, you alright?"

Lacey dismissed his question with a wave, "Oh, I'm fine. Just didn't expect it."

"What did you expect?"

Lacey grinned, when a thought came to mind, "That you'll pay for lunch more often."

Harvey laughed, "It's not my fault I have a lucky coin."

Lacey handed Harvey his cup of coffee, "Here."

Harvey looked at the cup Lacey gave him and studied it, before he took it from her hand, "Thank you." He took a closer look at the cup noticing that had milk in it, but that's not all. The milk had an art design of a heart. "Would you look at that?" He gestured the cup to Lacey, "You made me a heart?"

"I always make coffee with love."

"You can make designs in coffee?" Harvey was astonished by this sight.

Lacey shook her head, "Not really. I started drinking coffee when I was in middle school, and started making it in high school. When I worked my former job as a waitress, I tried to practice making art designs on lattes, only to cause a messy kitchen."

"Well, you made the heart beautifully," Harvey complimented her.

Lacey shrugged, "Thanks. I learned it on Youtube. A heart is the only design I can make, and it takes a lot of practice to get the design right without spilling the drink."

"Ah," Harvey lifted his cup for a toast. "To coffee." Lacey smiled as she clicked mugs with Harvey's before they took a sip of their drinks.

Harvey widen his eyes when he took the first sip. Lacey felt a little anxious, hoping that Harvey would like the coffee, she made him.

"What is it?" Harvey wondered.

"Mocha," Lacey replied, "A latte with a little bit of chocolate syrup."

"Mmm... I was right. You do know coffee."

Lacey's cheeks heated up, tucking a strand of her loose curls that fell from her bun behind her ear. She could get used to compliments, "Thank you."

Harvey turned his way to the TV, "Shall we watch a bit of TV, while we enjoy our latte?"

"Oh, yeah, sure."

Harvey picked up the remote and turned on the TV. Once it was on, they noticed that Gotham City News was on, and a certain red head reporter on the screen.

_"Good afternoon, everyone. This is Vicky Vale,"_ the red head reporter began, "_Giving you all an exclusive inside scoop of what's happening here in Gotham City. Today, I am happy to report a scandal!"_

When she said that, a picture of a certain billionaire appeared on screen.

_"Now we all know Bruce Wayne, the hunky playboy who won't stop at nothing to get the best seat in the house, the fastest sports cars, and the hottest gals in town. Bruce Wayne lives his life as a monopoly board, and he's playing all by himself... However, last night is a different story."_

A film was playing for the viewers, showing a video of a couple surrounded by flashing cameras, they were trying to get into their car. Lacey instantly recognized the couple, and she instantly dropped her mug along with her jaw.

**~000~**

Bruce was up all night, spending half his time on the monitors and the other out in the city to catch some criminals. Right now, he returned to his temporary bat lair to research Crane a little bit more.

This former doctor didn't take responsibility for his actions. He helped a terrorist create a weaponized toxin, and used it to hurt his former students, former patients, Gotham and more importantly he almost killed Kathy with it. He needed to pay for all he done, instead of hiding like a coward he was.

This morning, he didn't show up to the business meeting he was supposed to go. He made a call to Lucius Fox, the CEO of Wayne Enterprises, telling to start the meeting without him and that he was tied up elsewhere. Lucius understood and obliged.

He worked non-stop, he didn't let his phone earpiece distract him. He took the call, while he was looking up Crane's history. He didn't have to guess who was calling him.

"Yes, Alfred?"

_"Master Wayne, I'm sorry to disturb you, but Dr. Knightly have asked about you."_

Bruce stopped typing the keys when Alfred mentioned the girl's name. His heart raced just thinking about her and that moment when she placed her lips on his cheek.

Bruce cleared his throat, "Did you tell her my cover?"

"_Of course, Sir, but I still don't feel comfortable lying to the poor girl. I understand your nightly duties as Batman, but you have other responsibilities in broad daylight."_

"I know, Alfred," Bruce said firmly, clearly irritated by Alfred lecturing him about having a life as Bruce Wayne than spend most of his time as Batman. "But my top priority is keeping Gotham safe and corrupt free. Right now, I'm busy finding this man."

_"This man, Sir?" _Alfred asked confusingly, "_I thought you captured the man who calls himself the Joker, and he's in Arkham right now."_

"I'm not talking about that psychopath, Alfred." Bruce explained, reading about Crane's time at Gotham University, "I'm talking about someone else."

"_Who?"_

"Do you remember Scarecrow?"

"_Doctor Jonathan Crane, Master Wayne? The former doctor in Arkham who created a fear gas that terrorized Gotham, with the help of your former mentor-"_

"Yes, Alfred, that's the one."

"_You never worried about him as a threat before. Has he returned to Gotham?"_

"All the criminally insane and the corrupt are a threat to Gotham, Alfred. He hasn't shown his face as far as I knew, and if he were smart, he'll keep it that way."

_"I understand catching all the criminals is important, but why spent all night on Crane specifically?"_

Bruce hated being interrogated by constant questions. Couldn't Alfred just drop it?

"I think it's time to bring him to justice before he tries anything, don't you think?" It was Bruce's turn to question him, "Before he adds another inmate in Arkham, or plans to hurt the ones I know?"

_"This wouldn't have anything to do with Dr. Knightly?"_

Bruce fell silent, before he denied it.

_"You do you realize that the former doctor used to have a relationship with the girl?"_

Bruce sighed, "Yes, I do."

_"You really care for her, do you?"_ Alfred asked.

Bruce could tell that he was smiling, making his cheeks heat up in embarrassment and irritation, "I care for everyone in Gotham, Alfred."

"_Yes, but you didn't answer my question." _Alfred pointed out, _"I don't remember you caring for anyone so deeply besides Miss Dawes."_

"Just like Rachel, Kathy is a friend." Deep down, Bruce wished for it to be more, but refused to say it out loud.

"_If may be so bold, __Master Wayne, I've been looking out for you since I taught you how to tie your own sneakers. I know you well enough that you're hiding something from me. Don't think you can fool me that easily."_

Bruce chuckled, "Yeah, you know me so well, Alfred. I didn't deny that I care for Kathy, it's just-"

"_Oh dear..." _Alfred cut him off.

Bruce's eye brows furrowed worriedly and questionably.

"Alfred?" Bruce questioned him, "Alfred, what happened?"

"I suggest you turn your monitors to the news, Sir," Alfred suggested, not explaining it any further.

Curiosity took hold on Bruce as he changed his big monitor, that had a mug shot of Crane, into the Gotham News. Bruce froze still, watching himself on TV with an intense gaze.

**~000~**

Kathy was sitting on the couch, waiting for Lacey to arrive with her clothes. She really didn't want to go out in her dress or her satin pajamas.

She's currently watching the new hit series: _Psych, _while drinking another can of coke. She was interrupted by her ringing cellphone. Kathy turned away from the TV screen and pulled out her phone from her purse to see Lacey calling. She was hoping Lacey will tell her that she's on her way with her clothes, as much as she loved these satin pajamas, she needed to go and run a few errands.

Kathy answered Lacey's call. "Lacey, where are you?" she demanded, "You should be here by now!"

"Kathy, are you close to a TV?!"

Kathy furrowed her brows confusingly, "Uh... Yeah, why?"

"Turn on the news!"

"What?! Why?" Kathy demanded.

"JUST DO IT!" Lacey ordered, before she hung up.

Kathy rolled her eyes and groaned, picking up the remote from the coffee table and turning on the news.

_"Taken place in the city's famous Pascaule's Italian Bistro..." _

Kathy gasped in horror when she saw herself and Bruce on TV.

"_Bruce Wayne was there not taking multiple pretty girls like he normally does, but only one."_

The scene changed when a camera zoomed in on Kathy and Bruce seated at the table. Kathy's face wasn't shown, thanks to the rolls she'd been eating.

"_There they are, seated in the dark building (next to Pascuale's) that was recently purchase by the owner, Pascuale Caliolo (rumored that it was really Bruce Wayne, who bought the place for him so that Bruce and his girl get a seat at the restaurant). From the looks of it, this girl really enjoys Pascuale's rolls."_

Kathy blushed when she saw herself stuffing her face with bread rolls, that quickly disappeared in her mouth. She couldn't blame herself to be a fast eater, she was hungry, and the rolls were delicious.

**~000~**

Bruce was outraged by what he's watching. Normally, he didn't care for Gotham Gossip even if the story was about him, but the fact they brought up Kathy and made it look like they're a couple was sickening.

He saw the waiter entered the scene, warning them about the reporters.

_"The two were holding hands, enjoying a nice romantic dinner until it was trashed by the paparazzi. What's odd about this picture is that normally Bruce Wayne enjoys the spotlight..." _

That's not true. Bruce _hated_ the spotlight. He liked to live a normal life in broad daylight, but apparently that's never going to happen. The screen showed Bruce leading Kathy through the crowd of reporters, holding her close, protecting her.

"_But now Prince Charming was leading the young maiden away, shielding her from the flashing cameras, putting her in his carriage, and keeping her identity a mystery."_

He watched himself, sending threatening gestures to the reporters before getting inside the car. He also watched Alfred's car driving away from the restaurant, running over a few photographers in the process.

_"It seems that the Prince of Gotham became a fire breathing dragon tonight, protecting the young maiden by running over a few soldiers with his car. No one was killed fortunately. However, a few were injured, but so far no lawsuits were made."_

**~000~**

Bruce's picture popped up again, along side with another picture of Kathy inside the car with her jacket over her head.

_"The Knight and Shining Armor was willing to do anything almost killing a few people to save this young damsel in distress. Could it be that the young playboy found his princess? According to one of the witnesses at the restaurant, Bruce specifically called her **his** **date** when he requested a seat at Pascuale Caliolo (the owner of Pascuale's Bistro)."_

"This is disgusting," Harvey said, shaking his head in disappointment while drinking his coffee, "Can't they just leave the guy alone, especially that poor girl? Why does she have to suffer through this?!"

Lacey didn't say a word, because her main focus was on the screen.

_"The owner and his employees refused to comment. But we managed to catch up to the waiter, who helped the young couple escape the cameras. His only reply were words in Italian. Luckily, we'd been able to translate."_

A video of an angry waiter appeared, screaming out words in Italian, _"Non mi toccare! Cazzo uscire di qui! Io vado a chiamare la polizia!_ _Mi hai sentito?!"_

The subtitles appeared on the side of the screen.

"_He said (and I quote): 'Leave the lovebirds be. They deserve a peace in mind. Do you understand me?'_

Harvey knew fully well Vicky's talking bullshit. He knew one word the man said in Italian was _polizia_ meaning police. If Vicky didn't include police in her so-called subtitles, then she's a lying bitch, who didn't know how to write a twisted story.

The photos of Bruce and a shield face of Kathy reappeared on screen.

"_Obviously, Bruce Wayne has a thing for this mysterious woman, but the question is... Who is she? What's the story between them? How did she win the playboy's heart? Is she going to be the new Princess of Gotham?"_

Pictures of women Bruce associated with publicly appeared on screen.

_"We have lot of suspects, but only woman came to mind."_

A bigger image of a familiar woman appeared on screen, replacing the other pictures.

_"Bruce's closest and childhood friend, Rachel Dawes!"_

Now it was Harvey's turn to drop his mug along with his jaw.

"RACHEL?!" Harvey, Lacey, Kathy, and Bruce cried the woman's name in shock.

**A/N: That was unexpected. What's going to happen afterwards? Will the GCN team be able to figure out that Bruce's mysterious date was actually Kathy and not Rachel? How is the news going to affect the characters? Will Kathy let go of Crane and accept her feelings for Bruce? Will Crane make his real appearance before the DK plot?**

**Here's what it's about to come in the next chapter or few before The Dark Knight movie begins: Kathy will make a professional decision. A personal threat will be made. The soon-to-be victim will be terrified and will run to a trusted angel. Somebody will be lured into a trap. Someone's secret will be exposed. There will be another loving moment between a couple. Harvey exposed his feelings to a certain girl. Somebody will be heartbroken... again! Not much details, I know, but I'm not a spoiler.**

**Thank you: grapejuice101, peenislover, Bluemachine, Christineoftheopera, and highlander348 for reviewing.**

**Thank you: Christineoftheopera, Windblazer Prime, ladymoonscar for following this story.**

**Thank you: Windblazer Prime and ladymoonscar for favoring this story.**

**For the Bruce/Kathy fans, I made a poster of them, also Batman book covers, banners in deviantart. I encourage you all to check them out now!**

**One more thing, here's the real translation from the angry Italian waitor: "Don't touch me! Get the f*** out of here! I am going to call the police! Do you hear me?!"**


	6. Chapter 6: Caught Off Guard

_**Chapter 6: Caught Off Guard**_

_**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**_

A sound of that annoying musical tune was made in the intercom, before Jeremiah's voice replaced it.

_"Attention, all doctors and security in Arkham, I need your help with a very important task. If anyone finds a black Verison cellphone here, bring it to me immediately. I repeat if anyone finds a black Verison phone here in Arkham and brings it to me, that person will get a fifty dollar reward. That will be all."_

Once the announcement ended with a click, Kathy heard loud footsteps and voices outside her office. Doctors must be desperate to find Dr. Arkham's phone, same with the guards. She really wanted the fifty dollars in her pocket. She planned on finding the phone in her to-do list.

Kathy was in her desk, acting irritated. After the news about Bruce and his mystery girl, the women doctors including Harley were talking non-stop about it. She wasn't surprise that the press reported Bruce, but couldn't believe that the press suspected it was Rachel Dawes that Bruce was with. She felt bad that Rachel had to go through publicity based on a lie, but she didn't want the press to know it was her.

She'd been under the spotlight once in Arkham after the incident with Crane. There's no way she could go through that drama again. When the reporters brought up the news about Bruce, Kathy and Bruce agreed to have a little space between them. After everything that happened (like Kathy kissing Bruce on the cheek), temporary separation was what they need right now.

Jeremiah Arkham sent her email to let him know her decision tonight. Kathy didn't what to think about this decision. She wanted the promotion, but she had to be the Joker's doctor in order to get. Jonathan was the man for the job, because he could handle the Joker's antics and tricks that pushed the man's buttons. He would've been the first doctor to have the Joker as his patient the longest period of time (close to a year), but he ended that by becoming a mental patient instead.

Her phone started to ring. Kathy sighed as she pulled it out of her drawer. She knew that no cellphones weren't allowed during work, but what Dr. Arkham don't know won't hurt him. She suspected it was Bruce texting her. He always called around this time just to ask if they wanted to go out for pizza or a movie, before the paparazzi incident.

Bruce's name was crossed out of her list, when Kathy spotted Jeremiah Arkham's name. Kathy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

_"Wait a minute, didn't Arkham just announced that he lost his cellphone moments ago?"_

Jeremiah normal way to contact her was through email or called for her in the intercom. He never once texted her with anything. Kathy began reading the odd message:

_I heard about your big promotion, Kitty-Kat. _

_Come downstairs tonight so we can celebrate._

_-J_

Kathy's blood ran cold in horror as she read the text message. She reread the message a couple times, just to make sure she wasn't seeing things. This was message was by far the most creepy message she ever read. She knew Jeremiah didn't send this, because he announced his phone was missing, and his usual signature would be just his last name, not a single letter of his first name. J could stand for a lot of things. Only two suspects came to mind: Jonathan and Joker.

She had no idea which she feared more. Jonathan was the _Master_ of Fear, and she experienced his dark side. There's no way that Jonathan would be here in Arkham, not with the security and all. He never once called her _Kitty-Kat_, unless it was Scarecrow.

On the other hand, there were rumors of Joker getting out of his cell at night, which was dangerous and not to mention scary. He could sneak into her office anytime and surprise her by wrapping his big, purple gloved hands around her throat, strangling her to death while laughing. He's a psychopath who's capable of a lot of things. The Joker was held in maximum security right now. There's no way he could leave that prison with the straps around him and the guards outside his prison. If he took Dr. Arkham's phone, how did he do it?

"Kathy!"

Kathy gasped and sat upright on her chair. Her eyes were off the phone and on the perky intern standing in front of her desk with a wide grin on her face.

"Y-Yes?" Kathy cleared her throat and pushed her glasses up her nose, "Yes, Harley?"

"Kathy, I was wondering, before and after your session with Nygma, how about we start looking for Dr. Arkham's phone?" Harley asked, "Fifty dollars is a lot of money to pass up!"

Kathy smiled and nodded in agreement, "Yes, fifty dollars _is _a lot of money. If we both find it, we'll split it. Twenty-five dollars for me, twenty-five for you."

Harley grinned, "Deal! Let's search for it right now!" She rushed to Kathy's side to pull her up and dragged her out of the office to investigate a mystery titled: The Case of the Missing Cellphone.

**~000~**

Reporters were waiting for a certain woman to arrive at the DA's office. The taxi arrived and that woman stepped out of the vehicle, not having a clue to what the reporters' intentions were. She thought that they were here for the candidates for DA, but she would be in for a surprise.

"Miss Dawes! Miss Dawes!" the reporters rushed to Rachel's way.

Rachel widen her eyes, surprised to see the press around her, flashing cameras and asking questions.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen," Rachel greeted them with a pleasant smile. "I'm sure all of you have questions about the elect-"

"What's it like dating the billionaire playboy?!" one of the reporters asked.

That question caught her off guard.

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked.

"Did you two went to his place after your escape at Pascuale's Bistro?"

"What the hell are you all talking about?!"

"Are you two tying the knot?!"

"Tie what knot?!" Rachel didn't know what they're talking, all she knew was that their questions had nothing to do with the election. She wanted to run up the stairs despite wearing high heels, but the press blocked her escape. The cameras were blinding her eyes. She couldn't see nor move, she only heard confusing questions from the press.

_"What the hell are they talking about?!"_ she repeated to herself over and over again. Normally, she could handle the press, but when their story was about her, that changed everything. She didn't realize that she was led up the stairs by two people.

"Leave her be! Leave her be!" a male voice cried.

"Yeah!" a female voice joined him, "Can't you losers get a life?! Jackasses!"

The three of them were followed by the reporters, ignoring their protests. When the trio went inside, Rachel blinked in shock, noticing that she's in the building, not outside. How did that happen?

"Rachel?"

Rachel gasped, seeing her best friend's arm linked with hers.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Lacey asked with concern.

Rachel didn't answer Lacey's question. Instead, her head turned elsewhere, she saw Harvey talk to a security guard, who nodded his head and walked outside.

Harvey walked back to the women and sighed with his hands on his hips. "Well, isn't this an interesting day so far." He said as a statement than a question. What he said next was a question.

"Rachel, are you okay?"

The DA's assistant was silent. She had no idea what to think. Harvey and Lacey decided to take her to a nearby chair. Lacey suggested to get her some coffee, Harvey nodded at her with approval. Lacey left to do just that.

"Now, Rachel, did they hurt you?"

"Huh?" Rachel looked at him, realizing what the question was. She shook her head, "No. I-I'm fine. I wasn't using to people too close to me, blinding me with their cameras. I can still see a big blob in front of my eyes." Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, glaring at Harvey questionably. "What the hell were the reporters asking me? I thought they wanted to know details about your campaign, but they say something about _tying the knot, Bruce Wayne-_"

"You mean you didn't know?" Harvey asked in shock.

"Know what?" Rachel demanded, "Harvey, if you know something I should know, you better tell me now."

"Didn't you watch Gotham news Sunday morning?"

"Harvey, you know I barley watch Gotham Morning News. Just Gotham Tonight."

Harvey sighed, "Lacey and I watched the news that morning before work. Vicky Vale was talking about Bruce and his mystery girl."

Rachel's face turned stone-cold with a hint of confusion. "Mystery girl?" she asked.

Harvey nodded, "Apparently, she said that _you_ are the prime suspect, that you are Bruce's new girl."

Rachel's mouth dropped and stood up, "WHAT?!" She was angry, speechless, words could hardly describe how Rachel felt at this moment. "H-How can they... What made them think it's me?!" She glared at him angrily, "Why didn't you tell me when they first reported it?!"

Harvey stood up to face her, "Rachel, I wanted to tell you, and so did Lacey. But we were all so busy with work, and with Roger bossing everyone around, we never got the chance."

"What about after work? Why didn't you two tell me then?"

"I had an interview with Mike Engel that night. I didn't have the time. I thought you already knew by now. I expected you to walk in this building pissed."

"Well, I am more than pissed, Harvey! Not only am I the center of gossip, but now I have you keeping stuff from me!"

"I wasn't keeping stuff from you." Harvey said in defense. "I wanted to tell you, but I never had a minute to do it. Look, you and I both know the reporters are talking bullshit. We both know what they're saying about you and Bruce aren't true. You weren't there at Pascuale's Saturday night. You were with me."

"Yeah." Rachel nodded, "W_e _know! They don't! Harvey, I really don't like being the center of bad publicity!" Rachel sighed, "You could've at least called me the minute you found out."

Harvey lifted his hands up in surrender, "I sorry that I didn't tell you, or call to warn you. I was wrong, but in my defense, Lacey didn't tell you either and she is the one, who's not afraid to open her mouth."

Rachel scoffed and stared at Harvey in disbelief, "You're seriously throwing our friend under the bus for something that you didn't do either?!"

Harvey shrugged, "I'm not throwing her under the bus. I'm only speaking the truth."

Rachel gently hit him against his chest.

Harvey chuckled, "Hey, that hurt."

"So is the truth, Harvey," Rachel added, placing a hand on her hip.

Harvey smiled, "Has anyone told you how bold and so on point you are with everything?"

Rachel knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't help but smile and blush at Harvey's words.

Harvey noticed that, and smirked, "See? I know I can make a feisty woman like you smile."

Rachel grinned wider, "Mission accomplish, Harvey Dent (the Scourge of Underworld)."

Harvey raised a brow at Rachel's reference to him, "Scourge of the Underworld? Isn't he a villain on the Marvel comics?"

Rachel shrugged and smiled playfully, "Maybe. But Gotham is the underworld, and we need a scourge like you to scare off the corrupt."

"I'm not the district attorney yet," Harvey pointed out.

"_Yet_." Rachel reminded him with her finger up, "You're not Gotham's district attorney yet. Have you seen the polls and supporters here? The good people really want to change this city, they want a fearless man to do it. You've already proven yourself by taking out the corrupted policemen. There's no need to doubt yourself."

"I'm not." Harvey argued, "I don't want us to be cocky. You've seen what happens to people with a big ego?"

Rachel nodded, "Yeah. I've witnessed a few..." She and Harvey paused to stare at each other with a serious look in their eyes.

Harvey sighed, "Rachel, I'm really sorry for not telling you about the news. It was wrong. Do you forgive me?"

Rachel accepted his apology by taking his hand and caressing it, "You will be forgiven, but first you need to make it up to me."

"How?" he asked with an amused smile.

Rachel smirked, "Buying our lunch for today and Lacey's."

Harvey closed his eyes and let out a laugh, "Somehow, I kinda expected that." Rachel laughed with him, amused by his childish facial expression.

Meanwhile, Lacey was nearby with a cup of coffee in her hand, watching her two friends being a little too friendly. She felt a twinge of envy, she never had that feeling, but Harvey Dent was different than all the guys she associated with. She hoped that the two of her friends just remain friends. It would be awkward to have a crush on your best friend's man.

She walked towards them and handed Rachel her coffee, "Here you are."

"Oh..." Rachel took the coffee from her, "Thank you, Lace." She brought the cup to her lips and moaned at the warm taste in her mouth.

Harvey and Lacey looked at each other.

"_How is she doing?" _Lacey mouthed out to Harvey.

_"Fine," _Harvey mouthed back. He cleared his throat and said, "Listen, Ladies, I need to use the men's room for a bit, before we get started. I won't be long."

"Okay," the girls waved him off. Harvey walked away, leaving the ladies to talk.

"Listen, Rachel, I'm sorry I didn't warn you, but with work and the election and all, I-"

Lacey was cut off by Rachel, who raised her hand to silence her.

"I'm not mad at you, Lace," Rachel replied.

Lacey's eyes brightened in hope, "You're not?"

"No, I'm just caught off guard with the situation. That's all. You need to understand that whatever they said about me and Bruce are NOT true! I haven't spoken to Bruce since that incident with the Narrows and Bruce burning down his home-"

Now, it was Lacey's turn to interrupt her boss.

"Rachel, you don't need to explain yourself. I know you're not the mysterious woman Bruce is seeing."

Rachel raised a brow at her suspiciously, "Do you know who it is, Lacey?"

Lacey nodded sheepishly, "Yeah."

"Then, who is she then?" Rachel demanded.

Lacey knew she shouldn't say, but Rachel was dragged into this mess, she had the right to know.

"Kathy..."

**~000~**

When the sun had set and the moon had risen, Kathy had unfinished business to take care of, before she went back to her apartment. She had to accomplish three things: Find out who sent her the text, tell Jeremiah her decision, and get the reward money for finding her boss' phone.

Since Jonathan was away and Jeremiah lost the phone, there was only one suspect Kathy knew who sent her that text... The Joker.

That stupid clown terrified her to death, and she's torn about what to do. Should she go to Jeremiah and tell him what she knew; or go do what the Joker said and meet him so she could confront him? She's scared to do either. If she told Jeremiah, then the Joker might be mad and probably escape his cell and kill her. If she went to the Joker's cell and told him off, then he'll strangle her on the spot and kill her. She'll wind up dead if she decided to do both or neither.

Kathy ran her fingers through her hair and took deep breaths, calming herself. She kept asking herself why she took this job in the first place. The criminals, she was assigned, were dangerous, mean, and scary. She wished that she was more like Jonathan. He called himself the Master of Fear, and he had proven himself that name. He wasn't afraid to go inside the Joker's cell and give him a long lecture.

Kathy had witnessed a few of Jonathan's sessions with the clown. When the Joker was saying things to push the former doctor's buttons, Jonathan simply ignored him and continued the interview. If she were in his shoes, Kathy would've yelled at him to shut up and asked Jeremiah to make a switch. Jonathan was one of the bravest person she knew, along with her dad, Aaron Cash, and Batman.

Kathy sighed, "How would Jonathan handle this?"

_"I would've showed the Joker that I'm not in the mood to play games."_

Kathy gasped and turned her head, not expecting to see the tall, dark handsome man with specs. She instantly took off her own specs and rubbed her eyes, making sure she wasn't hallucinating. She put her glasses back on to see her former lover standing in front of her with an amused smirk on his face.

"J-Jonathan," she said in a terrified whisper.

Jonathan's smirk grew wider, "_Hello again, Kathryn."_

Kathy felt a bolt of electricity through her sensitive places. Hearing him say her full name was breathtaking.

"Y-Y-You're..." She felt her tongue twist in a knot, having trouble speaking. She didn't know if she's either surprised or terrified. They're both different emotions.

_"You're surprise to see me here,"_ Jonathan said as if he knew what she's going to say. Kathy didn't know how to respond to that, all she did was nod. She wanted to know if he was for real or a hallucination. She walked towards him and reached out for his hand. When she was about to touch his skin, her hand went through his, and Jonathan disappeared.

"You're not real." Kathy stated sadly in disappointment. She officially lost her mind. What made her hallucinate Crane like that? She didn't want to admit it out loud, but she wanted to see Jonathan again. Face-to-face. To talk to him. To tell him how she felt. To fully understand why he did what he did. To have some kind of closure with him.

Kathy jumped in shock when she heard a chuckle behind her. She whirled around to see Jonathan sitting at her desk with that obnoxious smirk on his face and folded arms over his chest.

_"Of course, I'm not real, Kathryn. Just a simple hallucination."_

"Why am I imagining you? Why are you here?!" Kathy demanded angrily.

"_You already know why. Your mind is desperate. You want to know what I would do in your dilemma. Your mind is reaching out to somebody that could help you. Be your guide. That's how a hallucination is made. Bottom line: you want me here. You need me."_

Kathy frowned and shook her head in denial, "No. I don't want you."

_"Denial won't make me go away, Kathryn,"_ the hallucination of Jonathan said firmly. _"We both know your lies are pointless. You may not want me right now, but deep down, you know that you need me. Desperate for my assistance."_

Kathy stared down at Jonathan with narrowed eyes in silence. She knew he was right. She was torn about what to do. So her mind created a hallucination, form of a man she once trusted. The man who once was the Joker's doctor. Her hallucination was right. She needed Jonathan to help her now.

Jonathan chuckled as if he just read her mind, _"I thought you see things my way, Kathryn." _Kathy was about to argue and demand how he knew what she was thinking, but Jonathan continued. _"I'm in your head, Kathryn. I know what you're thinking. No need to lie."_

Kathy groaned and slapped her hands against her sides, "Okay. Enough! Listen, I believe it's the Joker who sent me that text. He wants me to meet him downstairs, that's where his cell should be at, in level two maximum security. What do I need to do?"

_"Like I said before. Show the pathetic clown that you're not in the mood to play games. He senses your fear, even I can smell it from here. He wants you to be scared. He wants someone he can control."_

"He's not going to control me. I'm not going to be his doctor."

_"Then tell him. Why aren't you down there right now to tell him off?"_

"Because I'm scared of what he's going to do. Okay?!" Kathy snapped. She huffed and turned away from her hallucination.

Jonathan sighed as he stood up from his desk.

_"You forget... Joker is in level two, maximum security. There will be guards outside, and Joker will have restraints. If he isn't, then Dr. Arkham is less intelligent then I anticipated." _Jonathan looked at her to see that she's still afraid. "_I'll be with you, every step of the way," _Jonathan assured.

Kathy shook her head, "You won't... realistically."

"_Maybe not, but the real Jonathan Crane will always be in your heart and spirit."_

_'And God,_' Kathy added to herself.

_"He as well."_ Jonathan agreed, hearing her thoughts once again,_ "You're going to be fine, Kathryn. You have people to protect you from that madman. If that weren't true, the poison, Scarecrow forced upon you, would've taken over your mind... and your life. You would not be here-"_

"I get the point, Crane." Kathy raised her hand up to silence him. She thought long and hard about Jonathan's suggestion. She wanted to stand up to the Joker, and tell him to back off, but she's afraid of what he's going to do. But Jonathan assured her, when he said that they'll be guards and Joker will be strapped and couldn't get out. Kathy didn't feel right about it, but as long as the guards were in sight and Joker be a good boy (she highly doubt that part) then Kathy wouldn't be so afraid.

Kathy sighed, "What _exactly_ do I need to do first?"

The Jonathan hallucination smirked wickedly as he exited the office, "_Follow me."_

**A/N: The Joker and Kathy will meet face to face in the next chapter. Wonder how it's going to turn out? I have to admit, I'm a little nervous about writing the Joker. I don't know if I'll write him in character or out of character. I hope he'll be a good Joker in this story.**

**Will Harley meet her puddin' in this story as well? Will Kathy find out Bruce's secret before DK movie plot? Is Harvey going to end up with Lacey or Rachel? Most of y'all wanted Lacey to be paired with him. You just have to wait and see. **

**And what about Jonathan? I will confirm that he'll make his real appearance before DK plot. I decided to make a couple scenes with Kathy and her hallucination Crane. The hallucination idea was inspired by Twilight New Moon, depressed Bella imagined Edward, while he was away; but at the end of Twilight, Bella and Edward get back together. Will that happen to this couple as well, or will Kathy move on with Bruce?**

**There are readers I will like to thank so here I go...**

**Thank you: Christineoftheopera, peenislover, Guest, Bluemachine for reviewing.**

**Thank you: Christineoftheopera for favoring this story.**

**Thank you: Xigtus and gabyvu58CHfan for following this story.**


	7. Chapter 7: A Man of My Word

_**Chapter 7: A Man of My Word**_

**_Disclaimer: read chapter 1_**

**_Song of the Chapter: Follow Me Down by 3OH!3 ft Neon Hitch_**

_"You ready?" _The hallucination of Jonathan asked as the two of them were in the elevator, going down to see the Joker. Kathy felt anxious, how couldn't she be? She didn't how she was talked into this.

"I don't know about this-"

"_You want to stand up to the Joker, don't you?" _Jonathan asked, reading her mind again.

"Well, yeah, but-"

"_Then stop being a cowered! This is the only way to do it." _

Kathy sighed, knowing that he's right. If she didn't show the Joker who's in charge, then he'll continue his harassment and probably do worse things. She thought about telling Dr. Arkham that it was Joker who stole his phone, but she had to be sure and didn't want to risk the good doctor's life. Who knew what the Joker was capable of? However, it still didn't change the fact that she's afraid. She exhaled shakily along with her hands.

The former doctor looked down to see Kathy's hands fidgeting. He knew that Kathy wished for him to really be here, to hold her hand, to give her a reassuring kiss, to tell her that everything will be okay at the end.

_"You're going to be alright, Kathryn."_

"You're only saying that, because you just read my mind. I know that you're not really here... but a part of me wish you were."

Jonathan sighed, "_Me too, Kathryn. Me too..."_

A sound of a ding was made as the elevator doors slowly opened. Kathy's breath caught in her throat, realizing that this was it. Once she set foot into the hallway, there's no turning back.

Jonathan took the first two steps away from Kathy and toward the opened elevator. He gestured inside, "_After you, milady."_

"If you were real, I would've asked you to give me a push or something."

Jonathan sighed, "_Kathryn, the longer you're in here, a lot of time will be wasted. You've come so far, you can't back out now." _Jonathan pointed at the hallway, _"Through those halls will be guards watching and making sure the insane don't get away. If you need them, say so and they'll help you."_

Kathy knew he was right, and she's glad to have that reassurance. She nodded, "Okay. But before I do this, let me prepare myself."

Jonathan groaned, they both knew that this was going to take a while, before Kathy decided to walk into the hallway.

**~000~**

After long minutes of deep breathing and counting, Kathy eventually entered the hallway with her hallucination behind her. As she was walking, she received soothing words from Jonathan, telling her that _she can do this _or _we're almost there._

Kathy's heart raced when she spotted a guard with a goatee beard and a firm look on his face.

The guard's eyes raised, noticing a young, petite girl in a lab coat and glasses. Her breath hitched as the guard laid his stern eyes on hers.

"Doctor?" the guard asked, not knowing her name, but knew she was a doctor by the lab coat.

All Kathy heard was silence, except the blood that was pounding against her ears, then Jonathan cleared his throat behind her, indicating that the guard had said something.

"I'm sorry, what?" Kathy asked guard with less confidence in her tone.

"Your name, Doctor?" the guard asked firmly.

"Um... K-Kathy, sir. Doctor Kathy Knightly."

"Dr. Knightly," the guard repeated after her, then nodded, planned to keep that face and name in mind. "What can I do for you, Doctor?"

"I-I... uh... I..."

She could feel her tongue tied in a knot, she never been so nervous to talk to somebody in her life. If she couldn't handle the guard, how could she handle the Joker?

Her savior appeared next to the guard.

"_Repeat after me,_" he commanded.

Kathy slowly and quietly repeated Jonathan's words with little confidence. It was as if she was a robot, and someone was controlling her with a remote. This was so out of character for her and so was this day.

"You want to do what now?" The guard asked, making sure he heard her right.

"_Be firm,"_ Jonathan commanded.

"I'm here to see the Joker." Kathy explained, gaining a bit of her confidence, "Patient evaluation."

The guard narrowed his eyes at her, "I was never told about the Joker getting any session. This is level 2 of maximum security and the Joker just arrived about a week ago. He shouldn't have sessions at this time."

_"Stand your ground," _Jonathan said to her.

"Are you new, Officer?" Kathy asked curiously.

The guard was silent for a minute, thinking about what to say before speaking, "I started about a month ago."

Kathy was taken back by his answer. If this guy was new, why did they put him in charge of guarding the Joker's cell. Was the security here some kind of joke (Pun not intended)?

"Then you should know that I'll be assigned to be the Joker's doctor. I want to have minutes alone with my future patient."

Kathy knew she was talking lies. She didn't want to be the Joker's doctor, or want to go near him; but she needed to tell the clown off and get Arkham's phone back. This was the only way.

Her eyes were behind the guard, seeing Jonathan smirking at her with approval. She tried to fight back the grin that threatened to appear on her face.

_"Stay firm, don't smile,_" Jonathan commanded, returning the stern look on his face.

_'Your words are making it difficult.'_ She said to him in her mind.

"Sorry, Doctor." The guard apologized with no sincerity. "I don't feel comfortable with that. I wasn't told that there will be a pretty girl coming down here to have so-called therapy with a son-of-a-bitch clown."

Kathy clenched her fist, holding back words she've been dying to say to that guard, but she wanted to be professional about it.

"_Tell him Doctor Arkham sent you." _Jonathan said.

"Listen, Sir, I'm not the one who calls the shots." Kathy snapped, "Dr. Arkham is, and he sent me here to have this session with Joker. If you don't believe me, I'll make that call right now..."

Kathy pulled the phone out of her lab coat pocket, "...but I'm pretty sure that Dr. Arkham is a busy man who doesn't like to be disturbed. He's an arrogant man sometimes. So what do you say, Sir... Would you like me to make that call?"

Kathy didn't want to make that call, because the Joker had Jeremiah's phone; but she wanted to sound confident and insistent. She hoped that this new guard would take her word for it.

The guard and Kathy stared at each other intently, seeing who would make the first move.

The guard eventually made the first move by exhaling tiredly. She took it as a sign that she won the battle, by the looks from Jonathan, he was pretty satisfied.

"Get him out of there and into the therapy room," Kathy commanded the guard firmly.

"You do realize that this is level two maximum security, _Doctor." _The guard said the word _doctor_ as if it was a bad taste in his mouth. "There are a few ground rules to cover."

Kathy was taken into a room, where she emptied her things, was frisked by another guard, and was analyzed by a metal detector.

"Do not come in three feet near the prisoner." The new guard instructed. "Don't not discuss any personal information with him, and absolutely no phycial contact at anytime. And under no circumstances, don't let him convince you to release him. Do you understand these rules?"

Kathy nodded, "Yes."

Right through that door in front of Kathy, the psychotic clown was inside. Kathy's possessions were taken, because of safety purposes. However, she was allowed to wear her specs. She put them on and felt her stomach churn.

The door, the Joker was in, was guarded by two men. They insisted that they should go in with her, but Kathy assured them that she can handle it, she lied. Instead of accompanying her, the guards gave her a small panic button in case something were to happen. They doubt the Joker would get out of his straps, but Kathy knew better. This was it... She's going to meet the Joker, face-to-face, one-on-one.

"Whenever, you're ready, Dr. Knightly," the guard said. "If anything goes wrong-"

"Press the panic button." Kathy finished for him, "I know. Thank you."

The guard replied silently with a single nod.

Kathy knew that she better get in that room now, than keep the guards, the clown, and herself waiting longer.

"_It's time,"_ her hallucination stated. Kathy nodded, even though she knew that Jonathan wasn't really here with her.

_'Promise, you won't leave me alone with him,' _Kathy said to her hallucination with her mind.

_"I'll never leave you." _Jonathan assured her. Kathy knew she'll be alone, but was happy that her hallucination would be there even if he wasn't real.

Finally, taking a deep breath, she reached to the silver knob and opened the door, then stepped inside.

**~000~**

The whole room was dark with a couple dimmed light bulbs, shining the room but not much. She looked to the side to see a light switch on the wall, she flipped it. The whole room shined brightly, showing off the rusty, faded white paint walls and the size of room, it was lot bigger than Kathy predicted.

In the center of the room was a plastic table with two folded chairs. One for her, and the one behind the table was already taken by someone. He was strapped in the chair, dressed in a blue jumpsuit and straight jacket with a sack covering his head. She was nervous to see the scars behind the sack.

_"Go on." _Jonathan wasn't around, but she could his faint whisper of encouragement. "_Don't be afraid."_

Kathy felt a lump on her throat and her pulse rising. Looking at the clown, she'd forgotten what to say to him or her reason for being here. In her mind, there was an invisible rope tied around her, an instinct telling her to leave the room. She turned around to do just that, until she heard it.

"_Evening_, Kitty-Kat-ah," the obnoxious nasal voice greeted her.

Kathy whirled to face the clown, who still had the sack over his head. She was shocked that he figured out his visitor. How did he know it was her? She sped over to the table still having a confused, shock look on her face.

"H-How did you-"

"How did you know it's _me_?" The Joker interrupted, mocking her innocent, girlish tone of voice with amusement, ending it with a giggle. Kathy frowned, no longer in fear but annoyed. "Well, to tell ya the truth, Kitten, half of me expected you to be naïve enough to come here."

"And the other half?"

"Figured you'll tattle."

"I'm not a tattletale."

Joker shook his head, "No. No. No, ya don't seem the - uh - type to do that-ah." Joker cleared his throat. "If ya were, Arkham would've been here hours ago, giving me a long boring speech about breaking into his office... again, along with his - uh - muscle buddies to give me my daily _exercise_."

Kathy could hear him smack his own lips. Finally, gaining the confidence she needed, she reached out to pull the sack of his head, revealing his face of horror.

She couldn't help, but gasp lightly at his face. His make up was wiped off, but his lips and scars had a faint red color on them. She could see the scars in the corners of his mouth up close, but the rest of his face was bloody and bruised, part of his green-blondish hair dangled in front of his eyes, but he didn't seem to notice or care. She almost felt sorry for him for about two seconds. She never forgot his crimes in Gotham and his psychopathic capabilities.

"What the hell happened to your face?" Kathy asked.

"Well, isn't_ that_ a nice way to greet a patient," he said with sarcasm. "I know I don't look right without my face on, but somehow I'm not allowed to wear my - uh..." Joker cleared his throat, "War _paint_."

"How did you get the bruises? Was it Batman's doing?"

"Batman?" Joker raised his brows at her. "Sure, I received a few in some places from the guy in tights, but let's just say I got a lot from my - uh - daily _exercise_," he said with an eye roll.

They both knew what really happened in his cell, and no way that Arkham would let him go to the gym with the other patients. The guards decided to exercise for him by giving him a proper beating. Jeremiah and Cash would never approve of this, but the rest of the guards and doctors don't really give a damn about the Joker, including her. The clown deserved every punch, after killing a couple guards and some innocent residents in Gotham, during his breakout.

"You must be exhausted." Kathy said with no sincerity in her tone.

Joker giggled. "Oh, Kitten, you have _no_ idea." The disgusting yellow smile was there, but had a hint of a menacing tone in his voice. His grin grew bigger, sending chills down to her spine. His wicked grin would definitely haunt her tonight in her sleep.

"_No _idea," he repeated with a growl, then quickly returned to his happy self. Kathy dealt with the Riddler's mood swings before, but it wasn't as quick as the Joker's. He's unpredictable. It's terrifying.

Jonathan appeared behind the Joker. One look at him, and she realized why she was here.

_"Tell him why you're here," he said._

"You took Jeremiah's phone, and sent me that text to come here." Kathy confronted the Joker with weakness in her voice. She had no idea how he's going to respond to that. She expected him to burst into laughter, but surprisingly, he didn't. He tilted his head to the left and gave her a stare as if she was the crazy one.

"See, I thought we - uh," Joker smacked his lips together, "already covered that."

"I just want you to confess." Kathy said with a shrug, "So, how did you do it? How did you steal his phone?"

"Ah-tut-tut," Joker shook his head, "Kitten, everyone knows a magician should never reveal his secret. It ruins the magic. It ruins the trick. There's no fun in telling you, is there? Ya know better than to ask _that_."

Kathy groaned and rolled her eyes.

Joker's eyes were on the chair behind her, "Uh, aren't ya going to _sit_?"

Kathy shook her head, "I don't think it's a good idea."

"Oh, come on, Hello Kitty. Don't be scared of little ol' me! I don't have Crocie's teeth." Joker showed off his yellow teeth once again, proving he wasn't lying. "See? I don't bite... most of the time." He giggled, before clearing his throat.

Kathy looked at the seat behind her, reluctant to sit down. She looked over at her hallucination behind Joker, he too wasn't sure if it was a good idea. After giving much thought, she realized that the table can keep the Joker from coming near her, and she had the panic button with her. She slowly lowered herself to the chair.

As her butt almost met the seat, the Joker quickly leaned forward and chattered his teeth, causing Kathy to gasp in panic and fall back against her chair then landed on the ground. The Joker laughed maniacally as he leaned back against his chair.

"Gotcha!" He said in between loud giggles.

Kathy was officially annoyed. All her fears for him were long gone. She's seeing him as a goofy kid who liked to pull pranks on the other kids and teachers at school.

"Very funny. Ha. Ha. Ha," Kathy mocked his giggles as she fixed her chair and sat down.

"Oh, don't be like that, Kitty. Lighten up! I'm just joking! It's what I do!"

"No!" Kathy argued, no longer holding back her tongue, "You kill people! Rob banks! Recently, you held a mayor hostage!"

"And I was _this_ close to give the guy a smile like mine, but a certain bat came to play. He is - uh - a really good at playing games, and has the best toys. But - uh - I'm sure you know that already, don'tcha?" He licked his lips quickly.

Kathy nodded, thinking back about the time when Batman saved her from Crane and Ra's. She had no idea how to repay him for his heroic work.

"Tell me, Dr. Seuss, do you know where I can get those wonderful toys?"

Kathy shook her head, "I don't know. I don't know anything about Batman, nor I care. Now we need to talk."

Joker raised his brows at her with amusement, "I thought we're - uh - doing _that_ already."

"Why did send me that text?" Kathy demanded, "Why did you ask me to come here?"

Joker shrugged innocently, "I want to catch up. I haven't seen ya much, and - uh - I kinda miss your _company_." He said the last word dangerously slow.

Kathy rolled her eyes, clearly not buying his excuse.

"The last time I saw you, ya were with Johnny-Boy as the new girl in the _block_. Did ya know that we talk about you during our little sessions?" He licked his lips again, "Although, he's always a bit reluctant with the subject."

Kathy's eyes were on her hallucination, he gave the Joker a menacing look.

_"Of course, I was reluctant!" He snapped, "He always wants to know everything personal about you, and the details of our time together. That pervert!"_

Joker narrowed his eyes at her, noticing that he wasn't looking his way, but behind her. Was there another guest coming here, he didn't know about?

"Well, uh, are we ready to get started?"

Kathy looked his way questionably, "Excuse me?"

"Our first session together." He cleared his throat, and imitating Kathy's girlish voice, "Patient interview number _one-ah_. This is Dr. Knightly with Patient _John Doe..." _He growled, clearly hated that name. "...aka-"

"Do you see me with a recorder?" Kathy interrupted, shaking her head, "I don't."

"I figured ya have a camera."

"What makes you think that?"

"Cause - uh -" He turned his head to the side, looking where Kathy's hallucination was supposed to be, "You keep looking that way."

"Well, I can assure you there's no camera here."

"Then what are you looking _at_? Why aren't ya looking at _meeee_? Huh?" Joker asked narrowing his eyes at her suspiciously, licking his lips in the process, "Are we - uh - having more company? Hmm? I thought this is a date for two."

Kathy heard Jonathan growl at his choice of words. Kathy was annoyed as well. If he thought that they're going to spend quality time together, he's dead wrong.

"I'm not here for a session, Joker!" She snapped, no longer holding back. She was ready to express why she's really here. "I won't and never be your doctor! I'm here to tell you that! After this, I'm going to tell Jeremiah the same thing. Even if I don't get that promotion, I don't care! As long as I'm away from you, I'm happy! You being gone will put a smile on _my_ face! That's all I have to say!"

She panted for breathing, still having the fire in her eyes. Joker had an emotionless look on his face. He wasn't smiling or angry.

"You - uh - came down here and waste my time just to tell me _that-ah_?" Joker asked.

"You wanted me here, remember?"

"Yeah," he shrugged carelessly. "You could've had our dear friend Jeremiah tell me that."

"You're right. I could have, but I feel better if I told you in person."

"Would you - uh - mind telling me _why_? You should be happy about the job upgrade. I gave it to you."

Kathy pressed her lips together, shaking her head, "No, you didn't."

"You think you earned this?!" Joker asked with a menacing tone of his voice, "You're too young and lets face it a wo-_man_! I was the one who gave Jeremiah a doctor request who was happy to comply. If your boyfriend hadn't lost his screws, you wouldn't have had it at _all_."

"I don't care!" Kathy snapped, "I'm not going to risk my life for a bigger salary. I mean it would be nice, but I'm not going to endanger myself!"

Joker's lips curled into a wicked grin that made Kathy's heart pounding against her chest, "You're scared of me. No _wonder_."

_"Stand your ground," _Jonathan's voice commanded.

"N-No, I'm not!" She said with little confidence.

"DON'T! LIE TO ME!" Joker roared. Kathy jumped in her seat, reaching one hand inside her pocket for the panic button. "Your boyfriend maybe the so-called Scarecrow, but you're not his mistress! Even if you like to be."

"I never said I was or like to be his mistress," she said, feeling her thumb on top of the red button.

"You're an open book, Doc. You still have the hearts for the Crow." Joker paused, narrowing his eyes at her suspiciously, "I'm not - uh - going to hurt you, Doc, so you might as well let go of the panic button." Joker smacked his lips together.

She furrowed her brows at him with confusion, "Button? W-What-"

"_Oh _Kitty! Just because I'm off my rocker, doesn't mean I'm STUPID!" Kathy flinched at his sudden anger, and the Joker giggled at her frightend state. "So why don't you - uh - let go of the _but-ton?_ Let - Let it go. Now. Let go of the button now." There was a minute of silence, and Kathy still kept her grip on the button. Joker sighed.

"You know, it's okay to admit you're scared of _meee_," Joker said sweetly, "I give everyone the full effe-ct-ah."

"True," Kathy admitted quietly. "But whatever reason I have, it doesn't matter. I promise you that I will never be your doctor. I'll feel sorry for the guy who takes that position."

"You don't want-ah play doctor? Fine! But since you're uh making promises, I think I should make a _prom-ise_ too."

Kathy widen her eyes slightly, she knew that this couldn't be good. "You can't be serious?"

"Why so serious, Doc?" he asked with a grin, then that quickly changed.

He narrowed his eyes at her dangerously, before speaking menacing, "If you think you can just - uh - walk away from me... you're wrong. I'm not the _ty-pe_ to be ignored. So here's my _promise_ to you... When I get out of here, when I take a vacation from Arkham... we'll meet again. Face-to-face. Mano-to-womano. I might see you in your little apartment, or maybe on the streets. Either way, I'm coming for you... I may even tell you the story about how I got my scars. You can run and hide, Kitten, but not forever... I'm a man of my word-ah."

Joker burst into a high-pitch laughter that made Kathy want to get out of her seat now. This was a mistake coming here. Why did she have to listen to her lover, who lost his own mind. Why couldn't she listen to her conscious and tell Jeremiah? She wasn't thinking that's why. She was too scared and now look where that brought her.

_"It's time to go,"_ Jonathan's voice said nonchalantly as if it had no affect on him.

Kathy didn't want to hear it twice, she jumped off her chair, headed for the door.

"Oh, and Dr. Seuss!" Joker's laughter died down, and Kathy heard a bang. She whirled around to see the Joker in his seat still, but picture was off. On the table was a cell phone. How did the Joker get the phone out if he was in a straight jacket. She cautiously moved toward the table to get the item without taking her eyes off the clown.

"Take the fifty dollars as a late birthday _gift_..." Joker gave her a devilish smirk that made her nauseous. "Happy 25th birthday, Doc," he said with a giggle.

Kathy quickly took the phone from the table and ran out the room without looking back.

As she sped walked into the hallway, she heard the new guard called out, "See you next week, Dr. Knightly."

"No, you will NOT!" Kathy said with a hint of fear and anger in her voice. She entered the elevator and started cursing loudly and broke down crying. Jonathan disappeared after she left the room, and she was glad. She didn't want to see his face again. It was his fault that she's in the Joker's list to kill. She was so scared and shaken, she wasn't thinking straight. She don't think she could work here anymore.

**~000~**

"I can't believe this is happening to me!" Rachel cried out in anger.

As she was on her way home, she saw a swarm of reporters surrounding her apartment building, waiting for her to arrive at her doorstep. She was lucky to see the GCN van and stopped the driver from coming closer to the building, otherwise she'll be exposed. She told the cab driver to leave the area, then called Lacey to see if she can stay at her home. Lacey said she could stay without asking Kathy if it was okay. She would've called Harvey, but that staying at his place would've been awkward.

Lacey poured Rachel _another_ glass of wine, then poured herself one.

"At thought going to work was bad, but now I can't stay at my own home!" Rachel took a long sip from her drink. "This is ridiculous! Kathy better come clean to the press!"

"Okay, Rachel," Lacey tried to comfort her pissed off friend, without making her angry. "I understand you're upset, but I don't want Kathy to suffer the press too."

"Oh! So_ I_ have to suffer," Rachel pointed at herself, "because Kathy doesn't want everyone to know about her and Bruce?!"

"I'm not saying you have to suffer, Rachel." Lacey tried to reason with her, "Don't forget that I mentioned before that Bruce and Kathy aren't official! I wish they were, but they're not."

"But I'm not the woman on the news, Kathy is! I thought we're done ruining each other's lives!"

"You two are!" Lacey insisted, "The last thing Kathy wants is to hurt you again. Now do you me a huge favor and please chill out for a minute?!"

Rachel sighed, taking another long sip from her wine. She inhaled then exhaled deeply, "I'm sorry, Lace. I'm just so frustrated!"

"I understand. I can't believe the press think it's you who's dating Bruce."

"I get why they think that, I mean Bruce and I were close friends when we were young, but that was a long time ago. We grew apart."

"Did you ever have strong feelings for him?" Lacey asked curiously.

Rachel fell silent, not sure how to answer that. Her silence answered Lacey's question. Lacey could tell these things, she'd seen them on TV and experienced them in real life.

"You have, haven't you?"

Rachel groaned, drinking the rest of her drink.

"Rachel?" Lacey questioned her.

"I have," Rachel answered honestly, "but it was a long time ago."

"Did you have feelings for him when he came back to Gotham?"

Rachel felt her head buzzed a bit, feeling the alcohol get to her.

"When he... When he returned to Gotham, he changed into a man I... I don't know anymore. I thought we have a chance, but I was wrong. He only wanted me as a friend... So I moved on... and so did he."

Lacey widen her eyes at Rachel in shock, not expecting her to come out like that. Maybe it was from the drinks. If the alcohol made people confess so easily, then Lacey should be careful with the booze.

Rachel reached her arm out that was holding the glass, "More, Lace."

Lacey obliged, not bothered to pour her own full glass of wine or touch it, seeing Rachel drink and probably drunk made Lacey lose the urge to take a sip from her own.

Rachel drank a couple sips and mumbled with her eyes closed, "Don't tell Harvey."

Lacey furrowed her brows at her with confusion, "Why would Harvey care?"

"Because he... he gets jealous over guys like Bruce."

Lacey shook her head, not liking where this was going, but continued to question her, "Still didn't answer my question."

"H-Harvey..." Rachel stumbled her words, "Harvey and I - and I are seeing each o-other."

Lacey felt her heart dropped at the revelation. She shook her head in denial. Was the alcohol making Rachel talk crazy, or was it the truth? She noticed Rachel and Harvey getting too close for comfort, but Lacey waved it off. Now, Lacey was sure that are her best friend and her crush were an item. Her eyes started to water.

"But keep it a secret, Lace!" Rachel wagged her finger at Lacey lazily, "It won't be good for Dent's campaign."

"Um... D-Do you want me to try Kathy again?" Lacey said as she hurriedly went to the kitchen for the home phone, hiding her real emotions from Rachel.

Rachel rolled her eyes, pouring another drink, spilling some of the dark liquid on the coffee table, "She won't answer her cell. She never does."

"I'll try her work then," Lacey said, dialing Arkham Asylum's number. On the other line was a receptionist named Susan, and she told Lacey that Kathy just left, so much for Lacey's luck. She thanked Susan and hung up. She tried Kathy's cell again, but only reached her voicemail.

She groaned, hating that Kathy wasn't answering her calls. Did her battery die again? Once she heard the beep, Lacey gave Kathy her message.

"Hey, Kat, it's me. I've been trying to call you, but no response. Rachel is staying here at the apartment, drinking her problems away, because of some douchebag reporters are chasing her tail in. Look, you need to come back to the apartment so we can talk about the situation. It's not fair for Rachel to suffer, because of what-" Lacey was cut off, when she heard the beep on the other line. Her message was too long. She rolled her eyes and hung up the phone with frustration.

Now she was getting worried. The only option was to call one person that Kathy was closed to recently...

**~000~**

"More juice, Master Wayne?" Alfred asked, holding a jug of orange juice.

Bruce held up an empty glass for Alfred, without looking away from the TV, "Thank you, Alfred." His butler poured Bruce a glass of orange juice, while he took a peek at the confidential folder.

"Still researching on Crane, Sir?"

"Shh," Bruce hushed him, "The maids might be around."

"I don't think it's wise to bring your _work_ in the house, Sir."

"I would've stay in the _building_ longer, but I couldn't. You know what I mean?"

Alfred nodded, "Absolutely, Sir." He leaned forward to Bruce's ear and whispered, "Either you get rid of the maids, or we have to talk like this for the rest of our days."

Bruce's phone started ringing. Bruce rolled his eyes as he picked up the phone, "Would you rather do the cleaning, Alfred?"

"If that's what you wish, Sir."

Bruce didn't respond to Alfred when he saw who's calling him. He answered it.

"Hey, Lacey. What's going on?"

"_Hey, Bruce. Look, I know it's late or you're busy-"_

_"_No. No. It's fine." Bruce assured her politely, "I'm free at the moment. What's wrong?"

_"It's Kathy."_

Bruce tensed up when she mentioned the girl's name. From the tone of Lacey's voice something wasn't right. He was worried.

"What about Kathy? Is she okay?"

"_I don't know, Bruce. I keep trying to call, but she isn't picking up her phone."_

"Did you try calling Arkham?"

"_I did. The receptionist said that she left Arkham two hours ago. I was hoping that she's with you."_

Bruce shook his head, "No, I haven't spoken to her since at night at Pascuale's."

He could Lacey's breathing frantically.

_"Oh my GOD! Do you think something happened to her?"_

"Lacey, calm down. I'm sure she's stopping at some place to eat. What you need to do is keep trying on her cell, and if she answers let me know. Lets just stay calm."

Lacey's breathing seems to slow down a bit, _"Okay. One more thing, Bruce... If you somehow reach out to her... tell her to call me... so I can kill her for giving me a heart attack!"_

Bruce nodded, "Got it. We'll find her, Lace. I'll be in touch." Bruce hung up and stared ahead in silence for a few minutes.

"Is Dr. Knightly missing, Master Wayne?" Alfred asked with concern.

Bruce instantly hopped off his chair, "I'll be back, Alfred." He ran up the stairs to his room.

"Where are you going, Sir?" Alfred asked.

"Getting my back up suit on. I'll be back!"

"Is the suit really necessary?" Alfred suggested, "I'm sure Dr. Knightly is on her way home right-" He was cut off by a door slam. "Now," he finished weakly.

Bruce sped past his bed and toward a certain wall to press a button that opened a secret passage. He ducked inside the passageway to dress in his back up suit.

**A/N: Joker is in the house, readers! How did I do with the Joker's character? Was he in character or out of character? Be honest. His threat to Kathy really scared the living daylights out of her. Where could she have gone? Did something happened to her? Will Bruce be able to find her as Batman?**

**Thank you: Sketch1997, Guest, Christineoftheopera, peenislover, JayceWilliam for reviewing.**

**Thank you: iamchefmaster for favoring this story.**

**Replying reviews...**

**Guest 2/10: I will confirm that Jenny will meet up Scarecrow in this story.**


	8. Chapter 8: Bad Night

_**Chapter 8: Bad Night**_

_**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**_

_**Song for the Chapter: Bad Day by Daniel Powter**_

It had been raining tonight in Gotham, Batman had been flying over the rooftops and speeding the streets with his Tumbler, searching frantically for Kathy. He beat up thugs and robbers, he even defused a rival gang fight. Still no sign of the girl, then he got an incoming call from his butler.

"Any news, Alfred?" he asked.

"Yes, Master Wayne, there are some news. I went to the bat bunker and had done some research on any information of the doctor. I found her license plate and locate her car with the GPS."

Batman groaned, "Why didn't I think of that?"

"If I may be so bold, Sir, you weren't," Alfred said with amusement. "That's the problem. You should see the mark on your map. I pray the girl will be alright."

Batman looked at the GPS of his Tumbler to see a blinking red dot, revealing Kathy's location. He sped the car to that location, taking him to the second bad area in Gotham, Narrows was the first. This was the place where Carl Finch was killed in the docks.

He saw her car parked near the storage containers. He jumped out of the vehicle to find the vehicle empty. No Kathy, no purse, no cellphone, no keys, no sign of anything. It was as if the car was abandoned. He noticed the hood of the car was smoking. He opened it up to see black smoke everywhere. Batman coughed and fanned the fumes away. He closed the hood to keep the smoke inside. It seemed that her car had broke down, and it looked like she's out looking for the nearest auto place to tow her car. Kathy mentioned her buggy was a piece of junk, and she wasn't lying. When he finds her, he'll insist on getting her a new car as Bruce Wayne.

He used the detective vision to find Kathy's prints on the car and on the puddle ground. It may be raining, but that won't stop Batman from finding her.

He followed the tracks, while keeping on low profile. He didn't want a pedestrian spotting him on the streets. Kathy's footprints looked new, so she shouldn't have gone too far. Her tracks were fading, when he was going further, making it hard for him to track her. When he spotted Kathy's faintest footprint, he was at a dead end... or so he thought. He realized that he found an auto shop and spotted Kathy inside talking to a mechanic. He hid in the shadows and used his night vision goggles to zoom inside the building to get a better view on what's happening in there.

Kathy was going through her purse, mouthing out words Batman couldn't make out. He decided to eavesdrop with his earpiece.

_"Okay, how much is it for the tow?!" _Kathy asked frantically.

_"Ma'am, I told you."_ The mechanic explained, being a total opposite of Kathy, he's calm and causal._ "My partner is using the only tow truck we have. The **only**__ truck we have."_

_"Okay, when will he back? Can you call him and tell him to pick up my car?"_

_"Our truck only holds one car, and my partner is picking one up right now."_

_"Sugar," _Kathy cursed quietly._ "Look..." _She paused taking a deep breath,_ "I'm not having a great night so far. Is there anyway you can help me out here?"_

_"Sure." _The mechanic said with no sincerity, he was amused by her actually,_ "You can call yourself a cab and go home. We'll pick up your car when we have a chance."_

_"And how long with that take? A month?!"_

_"Hey, watch it, ma'am. I don't need your smart mouth."_

_"What I need is for my car to be fixed, but that's not going to happen anytime soon!"_

_"Lady-"_

_"Look, even if I want to call a cab, I couldn't! My cellphone died! How can a possibly phone a cab?!"_

_"There's a payphone outside across the street." The mechanic pointed outside, where Batman was hiding._

_"What's wrong with the phone you have here?" _She asked, pointing at the phone hanging against the wall.

The mechanic shrugged nonchalantly, "_Out of order."_

Kathy groaned, "_Isn't this great! Now I have to go outside and walk in the rain... AGAIN! Thanks for nothing, you jackass! I'll be sure to never come back here again!" _Kathy exited the shop and stomped toward the payphone, close to the wall where Batman was hiding.

Batman couldn't believe that Kathy was using that kind of language. Something must've happened other than her car breaking down, she must be pissed and a bit afraid. Batman couldn't understand what. He'll find out when he see her again as Bruce Wayne.

Batman heard the last, unkind words from the mechanic that made _his_ blood pressure rise.

_"Uptight bitch."_

Kathy made it to the payphone, feeling the drops of rain soaking her dark locks once again. She reached into the purse to find her wallet for the payphone.

Unbestknown to her, there were two guys that looked like in their mid-30s were watching her nearby in a dark corner of an ally. One was flipping a pocket knife, while the other was making wolf whistles and told his friend to check the petite girl out. Batman instantly noticed their presence right away. It's a good thing he found Kathy when he did, or she'll suffer worse than she already was. He disappeared into the shadows once more, making a plan to stop them.

Kathy found two quarters in her wallet, before she could insert them in the payphone, she felt a tight grip on the shoulder. She let out a yelp in fear, and her first instinct was to turn around. She froze still, feeling something sharp against her throat. When she was in situations like this, her instinct was to scream for help.

"HELP ME! MPH" Her scream was cut off as the thug (with the knife) covered her mouth with his black gloved hand.

"Take it easy, pretty lady," the other guy appeared in front of her with a disgusting, toothless grin. "We're not going to bite."

"We just want two things from you, and we'll get out of your pretty little head," the blonde guy with a severe case of acne, who carrying a knife explained as if it was simple agreement.

"Uh, one... " The toothless guy held one finger up, "Your purse that has the doe we need."

"Two..." the acne thug with the knife laughed wickedly, lowering the knife from her throat to the collar of her blouse. Kathy's eyes widen instantly figured out the second thing they wanted. She muffled screams, tears fell from her eyes, her hand was inside her purse, searching frantically for a weapon of some kind.

"Ah, don't worry, baby," the toothless guy hushed her, caressing her hair and cheek. "Our record was forty seconds. It'll be quick and easy. You'll enjoy it..." The guy that was holding the knife, handed his weapon to the toothless thug, then quickly covered her mouth once more. The toothless thug continued, "And I guarantee we'll enjoy it as well." He took the knife and started cutting blouse open, showing off her white camisole.

Kathy screamed for help and tears fell from her eyes. There's no way she'll lose her virginity to ugly perverts. The hand that was trapped inside her purse grasped on a hard cylinder-like shape, her pepper spray. Once her soaked, white blouse was removed, she pulled out the weapon and immediately sprayed it on the toothless thug. He screamed and dropped the knife, covering his pepper-covered eyes with both hands.

"MY EYES! MY EYES!" He screamed.

Kathy kicked the guy behind her in the shin, but that caused both of them to tumble onto the sidewalk. The thug with the acne rolled on top of her, having an infuriated look on his face. Kathy cowered with fear, realizing that she no longer had her purse.

"YOU BITCH!" The acne thug raised his arm to punch her. Kathy's screams of protest fell on deaf ears. As he lowered his fist, his arm somehow was twisted back, and his body was thrown off Kathy's with brutal force. The acne thug landed next to his friend that was on the ground, who was still screaming and covering his eyes in pain. The acne thug looked up and widen his eyes in horror when he saw the legendary bat before him.

"I-It's you!" He screamed in terror. He jumped to his feet and ran for his life, leaving his toothless companion behind.

"Aren't you going to go after him?!" Kathy demanded, covering her camisole with her torn blouse.

Batman grabbed the remote claw from his utility belt and aimed it at the running rapist. The wire flew towards him, holding the hem of his breeches. Batman turned and shoot it at the toothless friend, who was standing up and getting his eye sight back. The wire that connected the robbers were pulled together, head butting each other and knocking them out instantly. Batman marched to the unconscious pigs and tied them up.

Finally, his attention was on Kathy who was staring up at him with teary eyes, while clutching onto the fabric of her shirt, covering herself.

"Are you alright?" Batman asked her calmly, still using his deep voice.

Tears were falling from Kathy's eyes. Mostly, she'll be tough and say yes, but the fact was that she's almost raped by two thugs. She wasn't okay.

Kathy lowered her head and shook her head, her lips quivered in fright, "T-They tried to rape me! T-They TRIED to RAPE ME! ME?!" She repeated the words over again and felt her saviors hand on her shoulder. She instantly swatted it away, "No! Don't touch me! Please!"

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Kathy shook her head, "No, I'm sorry. You-You saved my life... again..." She couldn't help but be amused at that thought, "Third time is a charm."

Batman pressed his lips together, holding back the laughter that threatened to escape his lips. Her eyes were on the unconscious, curious to know what Batman planned on doing with them.

"What's going to happen to them?" she demanded.

"I'll take them to the GCPD," Batman stated, "I'll drop you off there as well, so you can give them your statement."

Kathy shook her head, "No! No! I-I can't!"

Behind the mask, Batman furrowed his brows at him with confusion, "Dr. Knightly, they attacked you. You need to give the police your statement."

"You don't understand! I-I can't handle anymore of this! Okay! I have a rough night at work, my car broke down, the mechanic is being an ass, and now I was almost raped and robbed by two men. One who doesn't know dental hygiene, and the other who needs a dermatologist! This is far the worst day of my life! I want to go home and SLEEP!" Kathy pleaded with tears, "Please, don't take me to the police station! Please!"

Batman didn't like the idea of her refusing to give her statement, but the last thing the girl needed was more action. She needed to go somewhere safe, and he knew the perfect place.

"I'll drop them off at the police department, and then I'll take you to Wayne's penthouse."

She furrowed her brows at him with confusion, "Bruce's place? Why Bruce's? Why not take me to my apartment?"

Batman dismissed her question by turning around and grabbing the two unconscious thugs. "Follow me." Kathy was unsure about the idea, but he was clearly the only free ride she had. It'll be stupid not to take it. She slowly followed the Batman, carefully not to trip on her open-toed heels.

**~000~**

Bruce Wayne left his bedroom in his T-Shirt and sweats. He found Alfred downstairs, he was carrying a tray of food to the guest room, where Kathy was staying for the night.

"How is she, Alfred?" Bruce asked.

Alfred's face saddened, "It's dreadful, Master Wayne. That girl came into the penthouse, looking like a wounded puppy. I took her upstairs to let her wash up and dress for bed. I was about to deliver her food and medicine right now."

"Medicine?" Bruce questioned.

"Yes, Sir. Don't you know that getting your feet wet in the cold rain weakens the immune system?"

Bruce nodded, "I heard of that, but I've been out in the rain all the time with no medication, but never got sick."

"The truth is, Master Wayne, you did have medicine in you. You always complained on how awful the liquid taste so I decided to give you the pill instead."

Bruce narrowed his eyes at the butler suspiciously, "I don't remember you giving me any pill, Alfred."

"You don't, because I mixed the tablet with your breakfast."

Bruce widen his eyes in disbelief, "You've been drugging me, Alfred?"

"Only the rainy days, Sir," Alfred explained, "or the sick days."

"Is there anything else you did behind my back?"

"Of course, Sir." Alfred admitted, as they both went the upstairs to Kathy's room, "I contacted Miss Donaldson and told her the story. She's currently taking care of Miss Dawes."

"Rachel?" Bruce questioned him.

"Yes, it appears that Miss Dawes had a bit too much to drink I'm afraid. I don't blame her though, with the rumors of you and her as a couple."

Bruce groaned, realizing that he hadn't spoke to Rachel since the news, "Damn. I need to apologize to Rachel and explain to the reporters that it wasn't Rachel."

"Wise decision, Master Wayne," Alfred complimented him. "Are you going to tell them it was Dr. Knightly?"

Bruce scoffed, "No way, Alfred! I'll think of a way to convince the press that it wasn't Rachel, but still keep Kathy's identity anonymous."

"How are you going to do that, Sir?" Alfred asked curiously.

Bruce chuckled, "You're talking to a man who fights crime at night."

Alfred nodded, "That I am, Sir."

They approached the door to Kathy's room. As Alfred was about to knock and enter the room, Bruce stopped him from doing so.

"Uh, Alfred?" Bruce began.

"Something wrong, Master Wayne?" Alfred asked worriedly.

"Um... I was wondering if I can give this tray to her myself."

Alfred widen his eyes in disbelief, "You want to deliver Dr. Knightly's food and medicine to her?"

Bruce nodded, "Yes."

"Personally?"

"Yes. Now can I have the tray, Alfred?"

Alfred broke into a wide happy grin, "Yes. Yes, of course, Sir."

Bruce looked up at Alfred with confusion, "Why are you smiling?"

Alfred laughed sheepishly, shaking his head, "Nothing, Sir... It's just... I never seen you care for a woman this much, not even for Miss Dawes."

Bruce wanted to deny it, but he just didn't have the heart to do so. Alfred was right, he did care for Kathy more than any woman he acquaintance with, except for his late mother.

Bruce cleared his throat, "The door, Alfred?"

"Oh!" Alfred nodded, "Of course, Sir."

**~000~**

"Come on," Bruce insisted.

Kathy shook her head, "No. I don't want to take that nasty medicine."

"Just a spoonful, and look..." Bruce held up a coke bottle for her, "A drink to wash it down. Doctor's orders."

Kathy rolled her eyes, "Are you my doctor?"

"Tonight, I am," Bruce brought the spoon close to her lips. "Come on."

Kathy sighed as she quickly put the medicine in her mouth and immediately swallow. Kathy's nose wrinkled and shiver, taking the coke from Bruce to rid the taste. The black substance taste like cough syrup it's disgusting. Bruce couldn't help but laugh at her facial expression.

Kathy frowned at him after taking a long sip of her drink, "I would like to see you take the medicine."

Bruce shrugged, "Okay, fine." Bruce took the spoon from her, wipe the remaining substance from the liquid mixed with her saliva with a napkin, before pouring a spoonful for him. He didn't hesitate to put the medicine in his system, but his calm composure quickly changed into disgust. "Ugh! That is awful!"

Kathy laughed as he took the coke bottle from her to get rid of the taste.

Bruce sat back, watching her dig into the meal before her. On her tray was takeout food from Panda Express: Orange chicken, spicy fried rice, hot and sour soup, and a small fortune cookie.

Bruce smiled with amusement as he watched Kathy take big and quick bites of the fried rice.

Kathy looked up to see him holding back the laughter, "What?"

Bruce shook his head and waved it off, "Nothing."

"Oh, come on, Bruce. I've been dying to hear something funny."

"Okay... Uh... Why are you eating so fast? Are you that hungry, or are you afraid that I'll steal your food?"

Kathy shrugged, "Yes."

"Which one?"

"A little of A... A little of B," Kathy admitted with a smirk.

Bruce couldn't help but laugh. He stood up from the bed, "Then maybe I won't be around to take it."

His comment made Kathy's face fell in worry.

"Wait!" she called to him, "Don't go."

Bruce turned around to see a frightened look on her face. He had things to take care, but seeing her face, how could he say no? He nodded and returned to his spot on the bed. "I'll stay as long as you like."

Kathy smiled, happy with his answer.

Before they could enjoy themselves, there was a knock from the door.

"Come in," Bruce said.

The door opened and Alfred entered the room. Kathy and Bruce's faces fell when they noticed Alfred looked at them with regret.

"What is it, Alfred?" Bruce demanded.

"I'm sorry to intrude, Sir, but the police is here."

"What?" Kathy asked.

"They demand your statement about what happened tonight, Doctor," Alfred explained.

Kathy groaned and rest her head on her hands. Bruce wrapped his arm around Kathy for comfort.

"Did you explain to them that now isn't a good time?" Bruce asked.

"I tried, Master Wayne, but they insisted on questioning her now."

Bruce stood up from the bed, "Well, I'm going to tell them-"

"It's alright, Bruce," Kathy said sadly, picking the tray up from her lap to get off the bed, "It's better to talk to them now then hold it off longer."

"A-Are you sure?" Bruce asked.

"Bruce, my night can't get any worse. I might as well get over it."

"If that's what you want."

"It's not what I want, but I can't deny a policeman." She walked over to Alfred and said to him, "Lead the way, Alfred."

Alfred nodded and gestured her to leave the room, "Downstairs, Madam."

"Thank you," Kathy exited the room to talk to the police. Alfred and Bruce watched Kathy disappear into the halls.

Alfred sighed sadly, "Poor girl."

"She doesn't deserve what almost happened to her, Alfred," Bruce stated, "If I have stopped them sooner, she wouldn't-"

"Now, don't blame yourself, Master Wayne. You stopped those pigs from taking advantage of Doctor Knightly. She is safe, those men are in jail, it's all that matters."

Bruce wanted to believe it, but he had a nagging feeling that something wasn't right, something that Kathy knew and didn't tell Bruce. Something frightening. Something that made her terrified to talk. Did Scarecrow return and paid Kathy a visit? He was determined to find out so he can protect her. If Scarecrow was back, he'll track him down so he couldn't hurt Kathy again.

**~000~**

It was a windy evening in the remote corner of unknown location. A certain doctor analyzed a bottle filled with white pills. He made sure that it had the right amount for a mobster client, who requested this medicine recently. Once he was satisfied with the proper number of pills in the bottle, he placed it in his briefcase that contained filled syringes, pill bottles, and bags of powder.

After the incident in Gotham and the run in with a _certain_ blonde slut, the doctor abandoned the scene of the crime in Arkham and took a vacation away from Gotham, until the news about his work died down.

During the doctor's time of solitude, he fell into a depression. Empty beer bottles were everywhere, cigarette butts were smeared on an ashtray - his dark side suggested to run tests on his unaware victims with his created _medicine, _the good doctor denied it at first, simply because he wasn't in the mood, but the temptation drew him back in the life of crime. The drinking, the smoking, the drugs - he hardly had any alcohol, he never fall into a habit of smoking cigarettes, he never wanted to get back to his old ways with his toxin. He'd done all this just to get his mind off of one petite girl.

Out of all the women, he'd met in his life, this one brought out a different side of him, not his dark one. This angel held everything for him to be a good person. He never expected to have her in his arms, taste her berry-flavored lips, and tell her words he never told anyone before. Everything was going well for him, until one night he let it slipped from his fingers. A few people were to blame, especially him (but he never dared say it out loud). He made mistakes, and some were unforgivable. He knew better than to think that the woman would forgive him after everything he'd done to her. She hated him, but a small part would be in denial that she still loved him despite what happened.

The doctor looked at the corner of his briefcase to see a photo booth photo of him and her together, being happy, enjoying each other's company. He never wanted to waste time on photo booths, but she talked him into it.

The doctor huffed in irritation, the girl returned to her mind once again. He realized that he just smiled when he laid eyes on the photo. His smile fell as if it was wiped by a rag. He folded the picture together, showing off Kathy's beautiful face and not Crane's. It's over between them. There's nothing he could do to change that. She was better off without him. There's nothing standing in his way of his true destiny... being Gotham's Master of Fear.

**_"You're not thinking about that girl, are you, Johnny-Boy?" _**His dark side asked.

Jonathan scoffed, _"I am now."_

_**"I don't understand why you chose not burn that photo. It's not like you two are getting back together-"**_

"NO!" Jonathan snapped out loud.

_**"Don't tell me, you still care for about that bitch."**_

_"Don't ever talk about her that way."_

**_"We could've had fun with her, Johnny. When she was under our care in Arkham, fighting back the drug, she had my interest... until she turned us down."_**

_"No." _Jonathan disagreed, _"She turned you down. I never offered her to join our conquest."_

**_"You should've. She could've been our Mistress of Fear. She's smart, feisty, not to mention gorgeous. Imagine what she'll look like in costume and under-"_**

_"Don't even go there! I would never stoop so low."_

**_"Maybe you wouldn't, but I-"_**

"ENOUGH!" Jonathan roared. He had enough of Kathryn. He needed a drink, a cigarette, something to take the images of her away. The more he tried to force her out, the more difficult it was. He turned around and noticed a small TV lying on a small glass table.

Jonathan sighed and turned on the TV, hoping to get his mind off things especially that girl. _Gotham_ _Tonight _was on TV, and Mike Engel appeared on screen as usual.

_"Crime..." _Mike stated sadly, _"It is as common as to a modern day society as air and water. And as long as a group of people who live in want, there will be individuals, who are willing to do anything they can: rob, cheat, or kill to satisfy their needs."_

Jonathan rolled his eyes without satisfaction, Mike's words weren't helping him keep his mind off his problems. Jonathan decided to light up a cigarette to soothe his stress.

He sat down on the foot of his bed and took a packet of the filthy sticks and a lighter from his coat pocket (that was lying on his bed next to him). He held the stick up to his lips, and lit up his lighter with a click.

_"But in Gotham, crime has start to emanate from a different place. Over the last few weeks, there's been a rise of crime without motive. They are so demented, none of us could know why they were committed. I'm Mike Engel, and tonight, we go into the city's underground to get a status report on just how bad it is on our streets. Now we're doing this not to frighten you, but we do this only to inform you of the growing problem that threatens our city..."_

The door bust opened, and one of Jonathan's henchmen entered the room.

"Boss!" he cried excitedly.

Jonathan huffed, taking a long drag from his cigarette. How dare that man barge into his room without knocking. Jonathan planned to deal with him later, right now he wasn't in the mood.

He had a few goons that worked under Falcone (the former crime boss still insane in Arkham) now working for him. He offered those goons a chance to work under his command, if they agreed, they'll be rewarded handsomely; but if they refused, they'll suffer his poison. The goons knew fully well of the doctor's reputation and his capabilities. Some had families, some wanted the money for themselves, and some were terrified of dying. Even if they wanted to follow the madman, they don't have a choice anyway.

"Can I help you, Mr. Kercher?" Jonathan asked nonchalantly, ending the cigarette on the ash tray (that was lying on the nightstand next to his bed).

"We'd done it, Scarecrow. Boss. Sir." His henchman said happily, glad to be the one to give the report to Crane. He would do anything to keep Crane happy, if Crane was happy then Kercher would live sane for another day. "We went to Spotlight club and handed the drugs, you gave us. One kid was suffering the dose pretty bad."

Jonathan looked at the TV to see a picture of Scarecrow's latest victim, Tim Otis. Kercher followed Crane's gaze to see the picture of the boy as well.

Tim Otis was a handsome, honor roll graduate student, who planned on tending in one of the best schools outside of Gotham. It's a shame that he went to a club with his buddies and decided to try out things, his parents tried to protect him from.

"That's him!" Kercher stated, pointing at the screen, "That's the guy who tried your toxin, Sir." Kercher pulled out a camera from his pocket and tossed it to Crane's bed, "Ty filmed it."

**"How nice of Ty to do that, wasn't it, Crane?"**

Jonathan ignored Scarecrow, picking up the camera from the bed and played the video. He was watching the boy looking around frantically, then screaming, catching the attention of his two friends and the teens around them.

One of his buddies reached out to him asking if he was okay. His question was answered when Tim collapsed on the ground, kicking his feet and attempting to claw his eyes out. His buddies were restraining him, asking anybody who would listen to call the ambulance. Crane knew that was a pointless thing to do. It was too late. This Tim boy would be dead even though the ambulance managed to make it on time.

As he was watching Tim in his terrified state, he almost imagined Kathy screaming before him. He closed his eyes, trying to block out that horrible memory.

"What do you think, Doctor Crane?"

Too emotionless to talk, Scarecrow took over. Taking over Crane was a lot easier after the incident at the Narrows, because Crane hardly had taken his medication, not that Crane cared anymore. His big reason for taking them was for her, but now that she left him, Crane found no reason to keep taking his medicine.

"Outstanding, Ron," Scarecrow stated with a smirk. Kercher realized that every time, he was addressed by his first name, he knew he was talking to Scarecrow.

"Thank you, Sir!" Ron said with relief. What he didn't know that he'll be Scarecrow's experiment tonight. Scarecrow didn't forget that Ron barged into the room without knocking. "Anything else, you like me to do, Boss?" Ron asked.

"Not at the moment, Ronnie." Scarecrow replied, "You and the others will be well compensated tonight. You can leave now."

"Thank you, Mr. Scarecrow - Sir!" Ronnie rushed out of the room excitedly to tell the others what Scarecrow told him. As soon as he left, Crane took a moment to gain control back.

"**You know you really should lighten up, Johnny!" **He said. **"I don't care how, but just get out of this depression! It's making _me_ feel depress!"**

"What's the point?" Crane asked out loud, "None of this matters."

**"Don't talk like that! What the hell, Crane? You're obviously not seeing the big picture."**

"I see it alright. I lost the love of my life, my job at Arkham, I suffered injuries from her blonde slut for a friend! I lost everything!"

**"Not true. You got me."**

"And that makes me feel any better?"

Scarecrow scoffed, **"Crane, that hurt. I'll tell you what. When we finish our business deal with The Chechen, we can find you another girl to play with."**

"No!" Jonathan snapped.

Scarecrow sighed heavily, **"She's special I know, but there will be lots of special girls. You need to get over her! FAST!"**

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door. Finally, somebody knew proper etiquette.

"You may enter!" Crane said, turning off the TV. His favorite henchman, Luke Mitchell, entered the room.

"Have everything ready for the trip, Boss," Luke stated.

"Excellent."

"How much time do we have before we leave?"

"Thirty minutes to be exact."

Luke nodded, "Yes, Sir. Oh, and Boss, one of the Cheaten's men called. He said that their boss had a tight schedule and don't have the time to meet you at the place from before, so he's asking if it's okay to meet him at the parking garage in Gotham instead."

"No!" Crane snapped, "Absolutely not. I'm not setting foot in Gotham until the news died down."

"I don't think you have to worry about that. Everyone in Gotham assumed you're dead."

Jonathan shook his head, "No. Have you seen Gotham Tonight?"

Luke sighed and nodded, "Yes, Sir, but the cops don't have proof it was you. You weren't there when that kid was poisoned."

"No, but they have proof that my drug that killed the boy was the same drug that affected Gotham in the past. I'm not ready to enter Gotham. Not yet. Tell him to meet me at the ally, we met before, or there's no deal."

Luke nodded, "Got it, Boss."

"Good." Jonathan went to the mini fridge to get himself a drink. He knew better than to drink before work, but he needed something strong at the moment. He offered Luke a drink, and Luke accepted.

As Jonathan was pulling out two beer bottles from the fridge, Luke took a moment to look at the stuff inside Crane's briefcase, then one particular item caught his eye. A folded photo of Kathy and Crane cuddling up to one another.

He stared at the petite girl, before he chuckled to himself. "Bet you're having a good time with the playboy right now, aren't you, sweetheart?"

Jonathan whirled around to face Luke with confusion, "What did you just say, Mitchell?"

Luke smirked not taking his eyes off the image of Kathy, "Wayne is a lucky man, he has everything you and I could never have."

Jonathan narrowed his eyes at him, not entirely understanding his words, "I don't understand what you're saying. What made you want to talk about Bruce Wayne just now?"

Luke chuckled and flipped over the picture, showing it to Crane, "This girl. I saw her with billionaire Wayne together."

"What do you mean? How? How were they together?"

"They were holding hands, having dinner at Pascuale's Bistro."

Anger and jealousy was rising inside of calm looking Crane. He secretly clenched his fists, until it turned white.

"Just _how_ do you know that?" Jonathan demanded in an almost angry tone.

"Do you ever watch the Gotham Morning News?" Luke asked, not catching the intensity in his voice.

Jonathan then scoffed and rolled his eyes as he unclenched his tight hands, "Absolutely not. I have no interest in Miss Vale's gossip, and neither should you." Jonathan took a swig from his beer.

"I know, but they said that it was that District Attorney's assistant, Rachel Dawes, who was with Wayne that night. It's not true."

"Oh?" Jonathan raised a brow. "What makes you think it's her?" he asked pointing the photo of Kathy.

"Cause I was there." Luke replied, "With my special lady."

Jonathan widen his eyes, shaking his head in denial, "You're mistaken."

"I'm not." Luke looked back at the photo, "I'm telling you. That girl was with Wayne that night. I've seen them rushed past our table so they could avoid the cameras outside. There's no mistake. I remember that perty face. This girl is Bruce Wayne's new lover."

Luke jumped when a sound of broken glass was made. He looked away from the photo to see Crane's beer bottle broken, _smashed_ actually. Who knew that Crane got a strong grip?

"Are you okay, Boss?" Luke asked.

Crane was far from okay. He just found out that his lover was moving onto somebody else. How could this happen? They just broke up! It's been a few months, yes, but it was too soon to start a new relationship. Was he wrong? Hatred, jealousy, and a bit of hurt were burning inside him. Tears were about to fall from his eyes.

**_'Moved on, huh?' _**Scarecrow asked him.

Crane quickly wiped the tears that didn't have broken glass. "I'm fine, Mitchell," Crane cleared his throat, "Just the booze is getting to me."

"You should lay off the booze for a while, Sir. You told us that working sober gets-"

"I know what I said!" Crane snapped angrily. He instantly bit his tongue, regretting that he lost his cool over some girl. "My apologies, Mitchell."

Luke shrugged, feeling awkward about the situation, "It's fine, Sir." Luke looked down at the picture, "You know... Why do you even have a picture of the girl in the first pl-"

"You know what, Mitchell?" Crane faced him with determination, standing up from his chair, not bothered the broken glass and spilt beer on the carpet, "It just hit me."

"What's hit you, Boss?" Luke asked curiously.

Crane chuckled, the same laugh a mad scientist would use. His laugh send chills down to Luke's spine. "Mitchell, you have proven your worth tonight."

Relief washed over Luke. He was glad to be on the boss' good side. That his number one goal, and he achieved it.

"Thank you, Doctor Crane," Luke said with a smile.

"Which is why I'm going to give you a job, a special one, you can't screw up."

Luke nodded, still unsure where this was going, "Yes, Sir. Just what is this task?"

"All in good time, Mitchell. First, I changed my mind. Call back The Cheaten and tell that I'll be happy to meet him in Gotham... Tonight!"

Luke's widen his eyes, "You're joking?"

Crane frowned and send daggers at Luke, "Do I look like the Joker, Mitchell?"

Luke frantically shook his head, "N-No, Boss. I was just wondering why the change of heart-"

"Never mind the questions! Just do what I tell you, before I make you useful in the basement."

Luke didn't want to be told twice, the last thing he wanted was to be tortured by Crane's toxin. He heard stories from the men who were victims, and they weren't too pleasant. He tried to stay on top and kissed Crane's ass just to avoid the fear medicine.

"No problem, Boss," Luke headed for the door to do just what Crane told him, but the doctor's intense, nonchalant voice called his name, stopping his tracks.

"I have another change of heart." Crane's lips stretched into a wicked smirk, "Tell our friend, Mr. Kercher to meet me downstairs in the basement. I want to see him in fear before we leave."

Luke gulped and felt sympathetic towards the naïve man downstairs, "Yes, Sir."

Crane was about to close his briefcase, but not before his eyes took a final glance at the photo of the brunette beauty.

"You mustn't worry, Kathryn." He whispered with a smirk, "We'll see each other again, really soon."

Crane ignored the grumble from Scarecrow, who can tell that this won't go well for their plans. Crane was clearly not thinking straight, instead of being rational. Why did this girl have to appear in their lives? Scarecrow sometimes felt like he's the smart one out of the two.

Crane closed the briefcase with two clicks and exited the bedroom. He had a henchman to torture.

**A/N: Ba-ba-BUM! I don't know why I did that, I just felt the mood was right. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, especially Crane's _real_ appearance. How is Crane going to handle news about Kathy being with another guy, Bruce Wayne? When will Bruce find Kathy's secret meeting with the Joker and his threat? Will Kathy come clean? One word... Review!**

**Next chapter will be a super long (probably not as long as this one, but it'll be long) that will be filled with full of surprises and kicking so be ready!**

**Thank you: Sketch1997, Guest, Christineoftheopera for reviewing.**

**Thank you: Sayuri494 and hrodenhaver for favoring this story.**


End file.
